No One Is Perfect
by Okami'sTwistedSoul
Summary: A Stranger's showed up in Death City nearly a year after the defeat of the kishin Asura. Her name and purpose in the city is unknown. How will the story of this stranger turn out?
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Chapter 1

Life in Death city was going on as normally as anyone could imagine it could after the defeat of the kishin Asura. The gang had been enjoying a peaceful break after there hard work and the city was back in its original place, with almost all repairs finished. Around the school Maka, Black*Star, and Kid along with their weapons were seen as heroes and role models to all the other students. Now it was almost a year since then.

Maka's POV

Maka slowly walked down the street with Soul behind her on their way to the school. They took the same route every morning, but now Maka glanced sideways as she spotted the stranger she had seen standing in an alley, her back up against the wall, every morning for the past few days. She had never gotten a good look at her face and no one seemed to know who she was or even care. I wonder who she is... she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the boy on a bike come straight for her and she lost sight of the stranger when Soul pulled her out of the way just in time. "Jeez Maka, do you ever watch where your going?" He asked somewhat annoyed. Maka blinked, and smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said and turned back to look down the alley again but the stranger was no longer there. Huh.. she shook the thought from her head and continued down the road, dragging Soul by his wrist in an attempt not to be late to class again.

Stranger's POV

Leaning up against the cold stone wall of the alley, she wore a slim black sleeveless shirt with a hood and square neck. The shirt lay down past her hips, where it was split slightly in the middle. Her pants were also a slim black pair of shorts that stopped just above her knees, and she wore a pair of black flat cloth shoes that resembled that of the brand Vans. Her hood was pulled up and cast a shadow across her face hiding it. She waslost deep in thought but suddenly had the feeling someone was looking at her, without moving her head she shifted her eyes to the left and noticed a long-legged girl with honey blond pigtail's and emerald eyes looking at her. She had noticed the same girl looking at her for the past few days. The girl was pulled out the way of a coming bike by her white-haired partner and she took the chance to quickly leap to the top of the building across from her and disappear out of sight.

She straightened up once landing and glanced at the sun, with its usual grin across its face. She sighed, She might as well make her way to the academy, or she'd be late. she turned and started jumping from roof to roof, eventually landing on the ground down another alley a few streets down, she walked slowly out of the shade of the alley and made her way down the street. This street was busier than normal, with many cars driving past. As she continued toward the DWMA something caught her attention, a boy, no older than 16 was walking across the street. Her head snapped up, he seemed to be oblivious to the coming car._ He'll_ _never get out of the way in time!_ She braced herself and with more speed than humanly possible she grabbed the boy and pulled him safely out of the way of the car. "Hey! Wha-" He cried in alarm and straightened up after she let go of him.

"Did You even see that car?" She asked, her voice cold. He stared up at her with dark brown eyes that matched his loose hair. He didn't seem phased by her tone and pointed a finger at her.

"Of course I did!" He protested and she sighed inwardly, _no you didn't_. He was the same height as her and once more she glanced up at the sun, _Damn it, now I'm really late_.

"Whatever, just be more careful next time." She told him and turned away, heading back up the street.

"Umm.. Thanks!" he called after her and she stopped, a smile spread across her face. She looked back at him,

"What's Your name?" She asked, for a moment he looked surprised then smiled.

"Kiba." He said and she nodded lifting her hand from her side to wave at him.

"Well then, Kiba, your welcome." She said with a smile and continued walking.

Kiba's POV

Kiba stood there watching the strange girl walk away, until she was well out of sight. Sighing he stuffed his hands in his jeans and unexpectedly he felt a wave of gratitude toward her. He began to walk in the same direction she did, on his way to the Academy. His White Tennis shoes made soft noises as he walked and he smiled down at his bright white t-shirt with the symbol of a soul on it. Then he looked ahead and thought to himself, _maybe we're going to the same place..._ though he highly doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**So I realize this is the second chapter but i just wanted to say this is my first fanfic and if you could just be nice about it i would apreciate it!Disclaimer: I don not own Soul Eater or Its characters, only my Own OC's**

Stranger's POV

She made her way up the stairs step by step and made it to the top. She gazed at the building from under the shade of her hood. _It hasnt changed a bit..._ she thought and walked up to the doors pulling them open, the hallways were empty as the students were all in their classes. Even if she was late she still took her time making her way up to the Death Room, until she was walking under the guillotine archways and looking at Lord Death standing In front of his mirror. She stepped up onto the platform, "Hey," she said and he turned  
around surprised. Then an annoyed look came across is face.

"Your Late," He said in his goofy voice. She reached up and grabbed her hood in both hands pulling it away from her face letting it fall onto her back. She had a bit longer than shoulder-length dark-light Blonde hair, put in a fishtail braid, that lay on her left shoulder. Her eyes looked up at the Shinigami, eyes that were a strikingly bright and beautiful silver. She gave him a small smile,

"By what? Ten minutes?" she asked and Lord Death raised his hand to perform his Reaper chop, but as he was swinging down she caught his hand in mid-air managing to stop it. He looked surprised and brought his hand back. "Come now, you never were able to get me with that trick." She told him and chuckled a bit. Lord Death sighed,  
"Okami, why do you have to act like that?" he asked and didn't wait for an answer, "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked her and the smile vanished from her face.  
"I'm surprised your not going to ask me why I came back." she commented. "I'm guessing your going to ask me to join the  
academy." she said flatly.  
Lord Death nodded, "That is correct, and as for the matter of why you came back I don't need to know. Because I'm quit sure you wouldn't be obliged to tell me." Okami crossed her arms over her chest. Her mind Flashed back to the time all those years ago when she had left Death City, without so much as a word, until now.  
"Your right, I wouldn't tell you." She said and her eyes darted to where the red-haired Death Scythe, Spirit, stood by the mirror. The look of surprise on his face made it clear he had not noticed her till now. Okami Unhooked her arms and waved at him, smiling.  
"Hey Spirit." She called to him, but he didn't return the greeting, instead a frown spread across his face. He walked up to stand beside Lord Death.  
"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked without taking his eyes off her. Okami narrowed her eyes and fixed her intense silver gaze on him, _what a nice way to greet me after all this time!_ Then she sighed inwardly as she remembered her and Spirit never really saw eye to  
eye.

"She's here because I asked her to come." Lord Death told him. Spirit looked up at him,

"What?! Why?!" He said in disbelief. This made Okami's thoughts jump back to the constant hate she knew Spirit had for her.

"Reaper chop!" Lord Death brought his hand down on Spirit's head. Against all her efforts Okami couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across her face. Spirit crouched I the ground, silent tears rolling down his face. "Spirit, I'm asking you to just trust my judgment." He said and turned back to Okami whose smile vanished immediately.

"Now, do you accept?" He asked her and Okami closed her eyes, thinking. Even though Death was asking, she still had the feeling that he didn't trust her completely. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her gaze unwavering.

"Sure, but I don't want any one of your Death Scythes being sent to keep an eye on me. Or you to inform any of the students about it." Lord Death looked her and a look of understanding crossed both his and Spirit's face at the undefined subject.

Suddenly he clapped his hands together, "Deal." He said and Spirit gave him a look of something between horror and disbelief. Okami crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Then I'll be staying at my old place, what class are you putting me in then?" Okami asked and Lord Death bounced up and down a bit.

"In class Crescent Moon, Steins teaching that one." Okami's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Steins still around then? That's good." She turned to leave and stopped. "I won't show up till tomorrow, I'll get some things situated first. Oh and Lord Death," she said,

"Hmm?" He said.

"Don't bother trying to find a partner for me, I'm sure there's plenty of students here without a partner so I'll just take care of that my self." She said and walked out of the death room.

Spirit's POV

Spirit watched as the blonde haired girl left the room, then he whipped around to face Lord Death as soon as she was gone. "What are you doing? Do you realize you just put her, that-that girl in the same class as my Maka?!" Spirit yelled, partly because of his hate for Okami, partly because he was worried for his daughter.

Lord Death nodded, "Calm down Spirit, I have complete faith that nothing is going to happen. Whether or not you noticed but Okami's different now. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Spirit was still unconvinced.

"But why would agree to leave her alone and not warn any of the students?" He asked.

"It was to earn her trust, and as far as nothing happens I don't see the reason to do either of those things." The shinigami said. By now Spirit was a bit more calm, he sighed.

"Fine, I may not agree with you but I won't argue." Spirit said and cast a worried glance back toward the place the girl and disappeared.

Maka's POV

Maka turned the page of the book she was reading as she leaned back in her seat. Professor Stein was doing another dissection and the whole class wasn't paying attention but working in their own agenda. She glanced over to see Soul asleep and Kid and Black*Star having a heated discussion about something while Tsubaki tried to calm them down. On her other side Liz was painting her nails while Patti was coloring on a piece of paper.

Maka glanced back down at her book and began to read again, then her minded drifted off to think about the strange girl she had seen in the alley. Why had she only appeared now? Who was she? Maka sighed when she realized she had been reading the same line over and over while she drifted off into thought. She closed the book with a short snap that startled Soul awake.

He lifted his head slowly off the desk and looked at her with his crimson colored eyes. "Something wrong?" He asked. Maka glanced over at him and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing." She replied. Soul kept looking at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all." She told him.

Kiba's POV

Kiba made his way into the academy. He stopped near the entrance. Huh... I have no idea where the Death Room is. He sighed and went down a random hallway. He was coming up on a door when it slammed open and a kid with blue hair charged out, closely followed by another kid with black hair that had three white lines in it. The stomped past him without looking at him. A man in a stitched up lab coat came out, and Kiba stared wide-eyed as he noticed a Screw sticking out of his head.

The man looked at him, light bounced of his glasses. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, how do I get to the Death Room?" He adjusted his glasses so that light wasn't bouncing off them. He quickly told him how to get there and Kiba nodded his thanks as the man followed the two other guys down the hallway. Kiba made his way as quickly as he could toward the Death room and stepped inside.

Lord Death was standing on his platform and waved to him as he came near. "Hey, Hiya, how's it going?" Kiba smiled.

"Good, I guess, so you wanted to see me about my registration?" Kiba said. Lord Death nodded,

"Yes, everything's in order and your ready to start class tomorrow." He said and handed the brown haired boy a piece of paper. "This is your schedule, I hope you have a good time while your here!" He said.

Kiba smiled and left after saying thank you. He headed back to his hotel room, eventually he knew he would have to make permanent living arrangements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**Hey! I'm really having fun writing this and I realize you may be a bit confused, but I promise I'll explain everything in a later chapter. Sorry this ones so short!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

Okami's POV

Okami swung the pink and white stripped bag over right shoulder and picked up a duffle bag in her left hand. She walked toward a house that was fairly decently sized, it was a light brown color with a darker brown roof. She walked up to the dark wood door and set the duffle bag down, then began rummaging through the pink bag. Her hands finally clasped around an old and worn out pair of keys, she slid one of the keys into the door knob and unlocked it. Replacing the keys in her bag she pushed the door open and stepped inside with her baggage.

The door opened into a living room with a dark blue coach and armchair with a television set on a small dresser. The floors were a dark hardwood and a wood coffe table sat on the ground as well. She closed the door and made her way down a hallway to her left, walking all the way to the last of three doors. She opened the door and stepped inside. A light blue rug lay on the floor and a queen sized bed lay in the middle of the room, it's comforter black. A dresser and mirror stood against the wall on the left side of the room.

While on the right side a closet stood with a wooden chest. She walked in and set her bags on the bed, sending up a flurry of dust that made her sneeze. She walked to the window next to the bed and opened it up, letting fresh air in. She opened up the closet, which was empty, and started hanging up various shirts then placing her shoes on the floor inside the closet. She then proceeded to put the rest of her clothes in the dresser.

Exiting the room she went back down the hallway and continued on past the living room. She entered a fairly sized kitchen and opened up a storage space under the counter and pulled out a light blue towel. She then went over to the sink and got it wet, proceeding to ring it out. She started wiping down all the counters, getting ride of the dust that plagued the entire home. Once she had gone into every room, including her own, the spare room, living room and bathroom she cleaned all the hard wood floors then vacuumed.

Once she was satisfied with her work to get rid of the dust she grabbed her pink stripped purse and left the house. She made her way to the store, her fridge and pantry needed restocking. By now all the students were done with school for the day, she only had a few hours before it was dark. She entered the store and bought all she needed, which included some shampoo and conditioner, food, and some soap.

The clerk rung up her total and she sighed, it was $104.45, good thing I have enough on my debit card... She paid for her groceries and left, making her way back home. Her arms were loaded and her progress was slow but she made it back just as the sun was setting. She went in and put everything away, then pulled out a pan and fried up some chicken. She sat on the floor at her coffe table and ate her food quietly. When she finished she put her plate away and went to her room.

She stood in front of the mirror, and pulled out her braid, setting the hair band down on the dresser. Her hair came out wavy and she let it fall to her shoulders. Then she opened a drawer , pulling out a pair of short pajama pants and a dark blue tank top. Clutching her clothes to her chest she entered the bathroom and stepped in the shower.

When she was done she rubbed her hair dry with a towel and dressed in her sleepwear. By now it was 9:00 pm and Okami yawned climbing into her bed, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**I have already pre-written up to six chapters and that thing I said about explaining may be in a 10-12th chapter -_-' sorry, just bear with me!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami opened her eyes as the alarm clock on her dresser went off. She got up and shut it off, then began to get dressed. The clothes she pulled on, very closely resembled the ones she had worn yesterday except the fact the the hood on her shirt today, had a thick band of blue around the edges and her shoes were also dark blue. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair into the fishtail braid wrapping and tying the end of it in a dark blue ribbon. She then put on a silver necklace with a moon pendent on it.

She went into the chest and pulled out a black shoulder purse, replacing the keys inside of it, along with her wallet, two pens, some paper and a notebook then she grabbed her phone. Placing the purse on her shoulder she headed away into the kitchen and pulled a bright red apple out of the fridge. She took a bite and glanced at the clock on her phone. She still had half an hour to get to class. She placed the phone in her purse and headed to the door still chewing her apple, then opened it. She stepped out, turned, then closed and locked it, she began walking to school. With her free hand she pulled her hood up over her head.

**Kiba's POV**

The alarm clock went off and he drowsily hit the snooze button. A few minutes later it went off again and he grumbled, sitting up in his bed, turning it off. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a moon on it. Pulling his shirt and pants on, slipping his white tennis shoes on he headed down to eat the complementary breakfast the hotel provided.

He hungrily ate 3 waffles, 6 pieces of bacon, and 2 pieces of toast when he was done he checked his pockets to see if he had what he needed. He had his schedule, the room key, and his phone. He looked at the time and jumped up. He only had about seven minutes to get to class. _Ah! Crap! I can't be late on my first day!_

He rushed out of the hotel and sprinted in direction of the school.

**Okami's POV**

Okami arrived at the academy with ten minutes to spare and made her way toward the Crescent Moon classroom. When she passed by the other students she got stares and was satisfied when no one could see her face due to her hood. She also thought about how she looked no older than 16, when in fact she was older than that.

She arrived outside the classroom door and opened it quietly, no one was inside, she came in and noticed Stein lying on the floor, his chair flipped over. She laughed a bit and walk around toward his head so he can see her. "Still falling over?" She asked and he looked at her for a moment then he got to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you." He told her, Okami smiled.

"You to," she told him. She had been a student once before at the time Stein and Spirit were students as well. She had never actually graduated, and now here she was again. Although she was the same age as Stein she looked much younger. In their years together as students they had become very good friends. They separated and Stein had a serious look on his face.

"Where have you been?"he asked. Okami lowered her eyes. She found it hard to tell him even though they were friends.

"A lot of places, just trying to get everything straight." She said simply and looked at him. They were almost the same height, though Stein was a bit taller. She realized she was probably going to be one of the taller people in the class.

Stein gave her a look as though he was saying that wasn't good enough but he didn't press the matter anymore.

"Class is about to start, but you'll need to introduce yourself." He told her and he glanced at the door as more students came in. "But I think there's supposed to be someone else too."

**Kiba's POV**

_Oh no, oh no! I'm going to be late! Crap!_ Kiba thought desperately as he sprinted up the stairs that led to the school.

**Maka's POV**

Maka made her way in the classroom with Soul right behind her as she pushed her way through her classmates up to her seat. From left to right sat Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Kid, Black*Star, Soul, Crona, then herself. She looked down the row at her friends then up at the front of the class. She froze, there she was, the stranger from the alley was at the front of the class talking to Professor Stein. _She's here!_

Maybe now she would get some answers to her questions.

**Okami's POV**

Stein turned away as he searched for the missing new student, Okami could feel many different pairs of eyes on her but she had a sense of one in particular, she slowly turned her head and saw the emerald eyes of the girl from the street fixed on her. _So, she's in this class... What a coincidence._ A large crash made her turn around and she saw a boy flat on his face in the door-way.

The boy picked himself up and she sighed, it was **Kiba.**

**Kiba's POV**

_Yes!_ He could see his classroom now and turned sharply into the room, tripping over his own feet in the process, he ended up lying flat on his face, he picked himself up and looked around. One thing caught his eye and he felt his face go red when he laid eyes on the girl who had saved his life the day before. _Damn it, she just saw me fall on my face, she must think I'm the clumsiest person in the world!_

The man in the lab coat with a screw in his head from the day before came up to me. "Hi, I'm Professor Stein, your Kiba right?" He said.

I nodded, "Yeah." Professor Stein looked him up and down a nuetral look on his face.

"When the class quiets down, you two introduce yourselves." He told me and lead me foreword to stand beside the girl. Kiba glanced toward her but she was no longer looking at him. The class began to quiet down once they noticed the new students standing at the front of class. Kiba lifted his hand to wave at the class, "Hey, I'm Kiba." He said and he saw the girl shift out of the corner of his eye.

"And I'm Okami." She spoke clearly so her voice reached everyone. Stein came up behined them and told them to take a seat. Kiba looked up at the rows of students and he could only find two spots next to a honey blonde girl with pigtails and green eyes. Okami silently made her way up to the empty seats and sat down, Kiba took a seat beside her.

Okami lifted her hands and pulled her hood off. Kiba's eyes widened, up until now he had never gotton a good look at her face, her hair was neatly braided, and her eyes were so buetiful he couldn't look away. She glanced at him, "Something wrong?" She asked and Kiba quickly lowered his gaze.

"No, it's nothing, I just noticed how pretty your eyes were." He said. She smiled at him,

"Thanks." She said and turned to the front of the classroom when Professor Stein announced he was going to do a dissection.

**Okami's POV**

_A dissection? Stein you haven't changed a bit_, she noticed most of the students ignored him to do their own thing and noticed the girl with the pigtails turn towards her. She looked at her, with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Maka." She said.

"Yeah you were that girl that was staring at me." Okami said half joking. Maka looked a bit embarrassed and put her hand behined her head.

"Yeah sorry about that." She said and Okami shook her head smiling.

"It's ok." She looked Maka over a bit, _Maka... That name sounds familiar..._ Then she remembered.

"Your Spirits daughter aren't you?" She asked. Maka suddenly seemed even more embarrassed and a frown spread across her face.

"Yes," she sighed. A kid with pink hair that sat on the other side of Maka glanced over at her cautiously and quickly looked away when there gazes met. Maka saw this and introduced her. "This is Crona," Maka told her and Crona quietly said 'hi', a black shape appeared out her back.

"Woah! What the hell is wrong with your eyes?!" It cried in a squeaky voice and Crona looked up at it.

"Ragnorock, that's not very nice." She complained at it. Okami narrowed her eyes, a sudden urge to punch the damn thing came over her, but she stopped herself. _This must be the Demon Sword_, she had heard a rumor that it had been found. Maka looked at her apologetically,

"If it means anything, I think your eyes are really pretty." Maka told her and Okami smiled,

"Thanks," she was used to getting complements and insults regarding her eyes, so to be honest it didn't count for much.

"So where did you move here from?" Maka asked her. Okami didn't really want to answer but she did any way.

"New Mexico." She stated simply, it wasn't a lie, she had spent about two weeks in New Mexico before coming back to Death City, but it wasn't where she had spent most of her time while she as away.

Maka nodded and looked over her at Kiba. She glanced his way and noticed he had been listening to the whole conversation. What an eavesdropper, she thought and clenched her right fist.

"Hi," he said and Maka was about to introduce herself when he blushed a little. "Actually I heard your name while I was listening to your conversation." He told her a little embarrassed.

Maka looked a little mad when she heard this, Okami smiled. She doesn't appreciate eavesdroppers either. Maka started asking Kiba some questions and Okami pulled a pen and paper out of her purse and began drawing. But one question perked her interest and Okami glanced up at Kiba.

"Are you a Weapon or a Meister?" Maka asked. Without hesitation Kiba answered,

"Meister."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**So I realize right now probably know one has even read this, but if you have I would really appreciate some reviews. Maybe make some suggestions or give tips? Again this is my first Fanfic so be nice :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Maka's POV**

Kiba answered her and she smiled at him. "Me too!" She turned and pointed at the sleeping figure of Soul.

"That's Soul, he's my Weapon. Do you have a partner yet?" She asked him. He shook his head, his loose brown hair shaking with it.

"No, haven't gotten around to it yet." He answered, Maka nodded.

"I'm sure there's plenty of people without a partner around here, it shouldn't be too hard." She replied and glanced at the paper Okami had started marking on. In black ink she was drawing a wolf. It actually looked pretty good. "What about you?" She asked the silver eyed girl.

**Kiba's POV**

_Wow, she really is curious isn't she?_ But he too also wondered whether Okami was Weapon or a Meister.

**Okami's POV**

Okami stopped marking the paper with her pen and stared down at the table for a moment. That wasn't really a straight foreward question for her. Closeing her eyes she concentrated on Maka's soul. Her Soul Perception abilities easily picking up on its emotions, and talents. It was hard-working, careing too, with a lot of bravery. But her soul wasn't just that of a Meister, she also had some properties in her soul that resembled that of a Weapon.

_I don't think she knows that though._ She opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "It's complicated." Was all she would say and Maka seemed confused but decided not to press any further. Kiba seemed disappointed beside her, Maka turned toward Crona, trying to stop Ragnorock from beating up the pink haired girl.

Okami looked back at her paper, but she didn't continue to draw. She closed her eyes and concentrated again, this time on Kiba's soul. If it were a color, it was white. She could tell it was out-going, strong, and seemed... _I don't know_... She thought. _It seems... Pure... Almost, yes that was the word, pure._

She opened her eyes and folded her paper into fourths slipping it into her bag. The class went on for a few more hours, then the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Okami got to her feet and absent mindedly followed Maka out of the room. She noticed that Kiba followed. Maka stopped outside the classroom and was facing some people. There were Crona, a blue-haired kid with a star tatoo on his shoulder, a girl with long black hair that had a star on her breast, Maka's white haired partner Soul, two blonde girls with cowgirl hats on, and a kid with black hair that had three white strips running through it.

Okami walked up and stood at Maka's shoulder, Kiba following. She glanced at Maka for a second and glancing back she realized the blue-haired boy was gone.

"YAHOO!" A voice screamed and Okami quickly looked up to see the blue haired kid coming toward her. _He's fast..._ She thought. "I AM BLACK*STAR! THE GREATEST ASSASSIN AND YOUR GOD!" He yelled landing neatly in front of her, his hands on his hips.

Okami smiled, she was behind him now.

**Kiba's POV**

The boy landed in front of Okami, then all of the sudden she was behind him. _Wait, what?!_ He hadn't even seen her move, but sure enough she wrapped her arms around his neck preventing him from moving. He heard her talk in his ear, "God, huh?" She said and Kiba couldn't tell if she was playing or actually mad. For a second the kid looked scared then smiled again.

"Yeah, that's right," he told her. Kiba glanced at the others around him and could see they were surprised, the girl with the long black hair looked worried. Okami smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Whatever you say kid." She let him go and walked past him to stand in her original spot. The black haired girl walked up to the kid and smiled at him sweetly.

"Come on Black*Star." She told him. But Black*Star looked mad.

**Black*Star's POV**

_How did she do that?_ _I didn't even see her move, she can't be faster than me, can she?_ He looked at the girl with the silver eyes, "You." He said pointing a finger at her. "I challenge you!" He said, his frown turned into a determined smile.

**Okami's POV**

She looked at him, _challenge?_ She shook her head, "Maybe some other time." She told him but he didn't like that answer.

"Your GOD has given you a command!" He said a smile on his face. _Holy Shit... this kid is overly annoying._ She gave him a glare which he returned. Okami sighed. _He's not going to take no for an answer._

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you." She said reluctantly. "If my memory is correct there has to be a teacher to watch any fights." She said and Black*Star smiled wider.

"I'll go tell Professor Stein," Maka offered and the rest of the group headed toward the front of the school to watch the match. Okami came into step with the kid with the black hair and white stripes. He looked over at her with golden eyes.

"Are you sure you want to fight Black*Star?" He asked her, she glanced at him and sighed.

"I don't want to fight him, but he won't let me back out." She told him, not that she would even think about backing out anywyay "What's your name?" She asked.

"Death the Kid." He said. _Oh, your Lord Death's son._ She let out a little 'huh' and he looked at her. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but would you mind telling me who the rest of these people are?" She asked him. Kid went on to telling her who Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti were. She glanced over at Tsubaki, she was begging Black*Star to not go through with the challenge. _She must be his partner._

The group exited the school and Okami walked out into the cobblestone courtyard with Black*Star. When Black*Star came without his partner she looked at him confused. "Why aren't you fighting with your partner?" She asked him.

Black*Star put his thumb on his chest. "It would be to easy to beat you if I used Tsubaki!" He declared. Okami laughed quietly to herself,_ your mistake._ Stein appeared from out of the school followed by Maka. As soon as the teacher appeared Black*Star ran at her, the battle had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Hope you like my fight scene!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami stood her ground as Black*Star rushed toward her, she had to admit, he _was_ fast. Black*Star aimed a punch at her which she easily dodged. He aimed another and dodged again. Every hit or kick the kid through at her never even made contact.

**Kid's POV**

He watched as the fight commenced and frowned. Black*Star was going at her with such speed he was surprised she was able to dodge any of it. She hasn't even been hit once, and she hasn't made a move yet. _What is she waiting for?_

**Kiba's POV**

_Wow, she didn't even need a partner to fight with, she doing fine on her own._

**Okami's POV**

Okami dogded yet another attack and narrowed her eyes. _Here's my chance!_ She dropped down and kicked her leg around to swipe Black*Star's legs from under him.

The blue-haired boy fell onto his back and she sent her Soul Wave-length through his chest. He yelled in pain and she stopped, straightening up. She looked down at the unconscious boy. Tsubaki rushed over to him and started gently shaking him.

**Kid's POV**

_No way! She beat Black*Star just like that?!_

**Maka's POV**

_Wow, she's really good if she managed to take Black*Star down that fast!_ Maka suddenly felt the urge to look at Okami's soul, she closed her eyes and concentrated. What she saw made her gasp. Stein looked at her,

"Something wrong?" He asked. Maka looked at him and quickly shook her head. She decided it was better to not say anything until she got all the details. She looked back at Okami, her soul was extremely powerful, but that's not what worried her. Something was _wrong_ with her soul. Something dark, shrouded in mystery. She wanted more than anything to ask Okami herself but her conscience told her that was probably a bad idea.

**Stein's POV**

Stein turned away from Maka and looked out into the courtyard where Okami stood. _Strange..._ He thought, _She never was able to project her soul wavelength before now... What did she do when she was gone? _He wondered.

Either way it didn't matter now, the match as over, she beat Black*Star. He sighed, it was over a lot more quickly than he had thought possible, considering Black*Star wasn't one of the easiest people to beat, he hardly ever lost.

**Okami's POV**

Okami began to walk back up toward school leaving Tsubaki to help Black*Star. She heard some shuffling and a grunt, turning she saw Balck*Star standing shakily on his feet. "We're not done yet." He said and Okami crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes we are, you can barely stand, you cant honestly expect to win." She said a challenge sparkling in her silver eyes. He smiled and pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah right, just worry about your own fighting. I'm gonna win, a big star like me never loses!" He declared and came at her. Okami tensed, _he was faster this time! He shouldn't be able to move at all!_ "Speed star!" He called and he went by her managing to land a blow on her shoulder. She stepped back a pace, wincing in pain.

Now they were moving at the same speed, _the fight just got more interesting_. But unfortunately for Black*Star her eyes had a way of slowing down people's movements, so she never lost sight of the assassin. She managed to barely dodge each attack and never managed to land a blow on him.

_Damn it! I'm not losing to this kid!_ She aimed a wavelength at the boy but he managed to hit her first. His wavelength hit her in the stomach and she coughed, then grunted in pain. She stumbled back a few paces and managed to stay on her feet, although she felt she would fall over any second. _His soul wavelength projection is stronger than mine_, the blue-haired boy had a smug look on his face. she felt anger rising up inside her, partly for the boy and partly because she knew her rage had gotten the better of her, until she made a dumb move to go at him without thinking first.

Okami calmed herself down and stood up a little straighter. She braced herself and shot foreword at the same time as Black*Star, the soul wavelengths bursting from their hands collided, causing an explosion that knocked both of them back a few feet. Okami hit the ground hard, landing on her shoulder. She slowly and shakily sat up, then got to her feet.

There was a crater in the ground where they had made contact, Black*Star lay about 50 yards away. Okami made her way over to him and rubbed her aching shoulder. When she reached him she noticed his eyes were open and he looked surprised. Okami shared his feelings, she hadn't believed an explosion would happen if there wave-lengths hit like that. She shrugged and looked at him, their eyes met and silently they both agreed it was a tie.

"That was a pretty good fight Black*Star." She said and held out her hand toward him. He smiled and took it, she helped pull him to his feet. Both their clothes were dirty and they had minor scrapes, Other than that they were fine, their eyes shinning. They walked side by side as they made their way back toward the group, as they neared Kiba picked her bag up off the ground where she had left it and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and noticed Kid was glaring at her. She gave him a quizzical look.

He ignored her and turned away leaving the group with Liz and Patti following. "What's up with him?" Soul asked and Maka shrugged. Okami noticed Maka had a worried look on her face and when Okami, walked over to ask what was wrong she jumped at her voice.

"Oh, its nothing." Maka said putting a fake smile on her face and moving away to stand beside Soul. But Okami couldn't help but not believe her.

"Well then I think that's enough fighting for today." Stein said with a meaningful glance at Okami. She nodded at him and kept rubbing her shoulder in an effort to ease the pain. The group started making their way back to class.

"Oh man, we missed lunch, not cool." Soul complained. Black*Star seemed overly happy and Okami felt respect for him swell up inside her. He was a formidable opponent, and she made a promise to her self that the next time she battled him, she would win.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba walked at Soul's shoulder matching pace with him. He glanced back out of the doors of the academy, looking at the crater that had been made in the stone. Looking back ahead he cast a quick glance at Okami. She was gently rubbing her right shoulder, it must hurt from when she fell on it.

To be honest he was surprised either her or Black*Star were still standing. _They're both strong..._ They entered the class and sat down in their original seats. They rest of the day went by slowly, every once in a while Kiba noticed Maka was in deep thought with a worried look on her face.

When at last school was over Kiba made his way alone back to his hotel room. He finished all he was meant to do and at 8:50 he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

The loud beeping of the alarm clock startled her from her dreamless sleep, and she sat up and winced, grabbing her shoulder. It felt stiff and ached with pain. When she had returned yesterday to her home she had looked it over and came to the conclusion that it wasnt broken, but badley bruised. She had only ever been actually hurt a few times when she was away from Death City and had to rely on herslef for healing. She swung her legs off the bed and got to her feet, she glanced out of the window, the sky was covered in clouds and a mild wind blew. She opened her drawers with her Left arm, favoring the right one becuase of her injured shoulder and pulled a dark pair of skinny jeans out, a pair of grey fuzzy socks and a grey and white striped shirt-hoodie. she pulled on the jeans, then carefully put the shirt on over her black tank top. Pulling the shirt down and adjusting it, she felt warm with it on. It was a thick enough shirt that it would keep her warm but not make her too hot if the weather grew warmer. She walked over to the closet. Opening the door she crouched down and picked up a pair of grey cloth boots. She put her socks on and slipped the boots on. She picked her black bag up and pulled the charger off her phone, placing it in the bag. She went to put the bag on her right shoulder then thought better of it,putting it on the left instead.

She slowley walked down the hall, her shoes making little noise on the floor. She entered the kitchen and put a peice of bread in the toaster. She combed through her hair with her left hand and sighed. With her shoulder feeling like it did she wasnt sure she could put in a braid, let alone up in a bun either. While her bread was toasting she quickly went back to her room and brushed her hair letting it lay on her shoulers, a little wavy from the day before. She walked back to the kitchen and took the toast out of the toaster and started munching on it. She made her way out the door, being sure to lock it on the way out and ate the rest of her food. As she walked toward the DWMA she massaged her shoulder, subsiding some of the pain and stiffness. she pulled her hood up over her head with one hand and slowley ascended the stairs at the acadamy.

"Hey! Okami!" A voice shouted behined her and she looked over her shoulder to see Kiba jumping up the steps toward her. She stopped momentarily to let him ctach up and continued walking with him.

"Good morning." He said and Okami tucked a peice of hair behined her ear.

"Good morning." She replied unenthusiasticly. She stared straight ahead at each step as she climbed them.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba glanced back and forth at the blonde as they climbed the steps, and wondered why she didnt look very happy. _I wonder what's wrong?_ he thought as they reached the top and walked into the school. They stopped when they spotted Maka and Soul talking to Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey Guys." Tsubki said in a sweet voice and Kiba smiled back at her.

"Hey." He replied and noticed Kid wasn't there. "Where's Kid, Liz and Patti?" He asked.

"No idea." Soul answered. Tsubaki shrugged as did Maka.

"Who cares where they are? Im the biggest star here so you should be paying attention to me." Black*Star said and Kiba sighed. He just ignored him and turned to Okami.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and noticed she wasnt really paying attention. She snapped her head up startled, her hood shifting as she moved.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." She replied calmly. But Kiba didnt beleive her.

"Are you sure?" he asked

**Okami's POV**

"Are you sure?" He asked, Okami looked straight at him.

"Yes, I said i was fine, ok?" she said the pain in her shoulder making her irritable. Kiba looked at her, shock showed in his eyes and he looked hurt. Kiba turned his head away from her.

"Sorry." He said quietly and Okmai felt guilt rise up inside her for being so curt, but she suppresed it.

"We better get to class or we'll be late." Tsubaki said and the group headed off. They entered the classroom and they sat down, she was last in the row and Kiba sat to her right. She began began rubbing her shoulder again when it started sending waves of pain through her.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba glanced over and noticed Okami was rubbing her shoulder, quietly wincing every once in a while. _Her shoulder's hurting her... but that happened yesterday, it shouldn't be hurting her anymore._

"Okami, is your shoulder hurting you?" He asked and she looked over at him for a moment.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"Maybe you should get it checked out?" He suggested and Okami shook her head and managed to force a smile at him.

"No, its fine, just bruised." she replied. Professor Stein entered the room. Kiba was forced to avert his attention to the teacher as he told them about their assignment. Suddenly the Professor looked up at their row.

"Okami, Lord Death wants to see you." Professor Stein told her, Kiba blinked. _Why would Lord Death want to see Okami?_

**Okami's POV**

Okami stiffened and narrowed her eyes. _What the hell does he want with me?_ She stood up, still clutching her shoulder and walked toward the classroom door. She walked out into the hall way without a word, and made her way up to the Death Room. She was walking under he archways when she heard Kid's voice. He sounded angry and she stopped to listen for a bit.

"Father! Stop avoiding my question, you told me Kiba was coming but not Okami, I want to know why." Kid sounded furious and Lord Death answered in his goofy voice.

"I didn't tell you becuase I didnt know if she was going to join the school at all." Lord Death told him.

"Then tell me who she really is." Kid demanded.

"I dont know what you mean." he replied. Okami's eyes widened, Lord Death wad actually going to keep his word.

"Like Hell you dont know what I mean." Kid said, "She's not normal, not like any mortal I've seen before. She took Black*Star down in 30 seconds Flat! So i want to know who, or_ what_ she really is." Kid said and Okami had heard enough, letting go of her shoulder she quickly walked on to the platform,

"Why dont you ask her yourself?" She growled and Kid whipped around to face her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry this ones so short :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Its Characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

She glared at Kid, who glared back. "Why I think I will." He said, disgust in his voice. Okami lifted her chin,

"I'm not normal, your right about that part, but im still human. I'm not perfect, neither is my soul, but no one is perfect, even you Kid.I managed to take down Black*Star in 30 seconds becuase _I'm just that good."_ Okami told him, her voice calm, although her eyes burned like a fire. Kid looked dumb-struck and he fell to the floor, crying. Okami raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

"AHH! Curse these lines in my hair! I'm asymetric! Trash, I dont deserve to live!" he screamed and continued whimpering on the floor. Okami stared at the person who just looked like he wanted to kill her, cry like a damn baby. _Asymetric? What the hell is that about?_ She ignored Kid and looked at Death, a question burning in her mind. _Did you really call me up here so I could listen to your idiot son insult me?!_

Lord Death looked at her with surprise, he seemed to be asking: 'Why would you say that?'. Okami narrowed her eyes at the Shinigami, everything she just told Kid wasnt a lie, it was true, she just didnt tell him the whole thing. "What did you want?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I just wanted to ask you to take care of something for me." he said. Okami widened her eyes,

"What?" she asked.

"There's a Kishin Egg here in the city and I would like you to take care of it." He told her, Okami knew she was capable of taking down a Kishin egg by herself, but with her shouder like this, she wasnt sure it was a good idea.

"How soon do you want it done?" she asked.

"As soon as you can." he said and Okami nodded,

"Sure," she agreed and looked down at Kid. He was passed out on the floor, she sighed and crouched next to him. She put a finger on his shoulder and shocked him with her Soul Wave-length. He started and sat up. "Dont you have class to go to?" She asked and he nodded, looking a bit depressed. She stood up and he followed her out of the room. They were on their way back to the class when Kid looked over at her.

"I'm sorry." He said and she stopped.

"You damn well better be." She said coldly and he looked at her with his golden eyes.

"I shouldnt have been so quick to judge." Kid looked genuinely sorry, Okami sighed.

"Kid, just remember what I said, and know it was true." She told him and she knew deep down that one day, the whole story would come out, and she needed people that trusted her. Kid nodded and they continued toward the class. Suddenly a sharp stab of pain hit her and she winced, grabbing her shoulder. Kid stopped and looked at her, his gaze a bit worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just hurt my shoulder when I was fighting Black*Star yesterday." Okami told him.

"If your hurt, how are you going to take care of that Kishin egg?" He asked, and she to was wondering the same thing.

"Dont worry, I'll take care of it." She reasurred him and continued walking to class. When they entered Kid took a seat between His two Weapon partners who had showed up to class while she was gone. Kiba looked at her.

"What did Lord Death want?" He asked, Okami shook the hood of her head and faced him.

"Nothing." She said and turned away from the questioning brown eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
**Remember when I said I would explain everything in the 10-12th chapters? I lied.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

School ended and Okami walked along side Kiba, who had insisted on walking with her even though she was sure his place was no where near hers. "Where do you live Kiba?" She asked and he turned pink, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Actually I'm staying in a hotel until I can find somewhere else." He told her. Okami sighed inwardly, there were no Hotels near her place. The clouds in the sky were getting thicker by the minute, and the breeze grew into a strong wind. A feeling of uneasiness crept over her had nothing to do with the weather.

The street they walked on was deserted, and she had this feeling someone or _something_ was watching them. They passed a dark alley and she stopped suddenly. Kiba looked back at her,

"Something wrong?" He asked coming back to stand beside her. She ignored him and searched the shadows, but nothing stirred. She turned away slowly and looked at Kiba.

"No, just thought-" she stopped, a swish sounded down the alley and she turned to see a black creature come at them. It had long, thin, hind-legs, a thin body where every rib was visible, it's arms were long and thin, thin blades replaced it's fingers, and it's face was sunken, where its eyes should have been was just empty sockets.

She could have easily dodged out of the Kishin egg's attack, but Kiba would be attacked instead, so she did the only thing she would think of. "Kiba, Block!" She screamed at him and she transformed into a staff. Kiba caught her in his steady hands and blocked himself from the Kishin's attack.

Kiba leaped back out of the way and Okami transformed into a bow in his hands. Kiba brought his hand up to the bowstring and shot an arrow composed of Okami's wavelength at the Kishin egg. The arrow struck the Kishin in its thin chest stopping it from coming any closer.

"You need to finish it off." Okami told Kiba from her weapon form as she transformed into a dagger. Kiba ran at it and launched himself into the air, he stabbed the creature in its heart. It's body became a sort of black ribbon, that disappeared leaving only a small red soul floating in front of them.

Okami transformed back into herself and grabbed it, staring. She turned to the boy with the loose brown hair that was breathing hard. _He was actually able to resonate souls with her... That's the first in a long time._ "Kiba." She said and he looked up at her his eyes shinning.

"Come with me." She said and she stuffed the egg in her bag and began dragging Kiba behind her as she led him to her house. She quickly opened the door and lead him inside. She had him sit on the couch, while she sat opposite him in the armchair.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, deeply hoping for a good answer. He hadn't said anything since the fight and she was beginning to think something was wrong. He nodded,

"A little surprised, but yeah, I'm fine." He told her, Okami let out a sigh of relief.

"You know we were resonating soul's right?" She asked him. He nodded. "Kiba, I didn't think it was possible for me to resonate souls with anyone." She admitted. He gave her a confused look.

**Kiba's POV**

"What do you mean?" He wasn't quit sure he understood what she meant. His heart was still beating fast from the excitement of the fight.

"When you were using me, did you feel anything, weird, in your soul..?" She asked cautiously. He thought about and realized he had. The minute his hands had grasped Okami he had felt a darker presence in his soul, something he didn't understand, something he might even fear..

"Well, yeah but it didn't bother me when I was fighting." He told her.

**Okami's POV**

_Amazing..._ That thing she had seen his soul, it's purity, seems to have evened out her own soul. She gazed at him and searched his eyes for any emotions he wasn't showing.

"Kiba, my soul... It's... Half Witch." She said quietly. She lowered her eyes to the floor waiting for some hateful remark from him. When only silence greeted her words she looked up and her eyes locked with his.

"Your not going to call me a monster?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, but maybe you should just tell me the whole story first." He suggested and Okami's eyes widened. _He was going to listen, even after what she just told him?_ She nodedd.

"Then I guess I should probably start by telling you I'm not 16. Actually I'm only a year younger then Stein." He widened his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sort of, Immortal in a way. Well, not exactly, lets just say that I age slowly. And like I already said, Half of my soul is that of witch. But it's not like my mother was a witch or anything, an _actual_ Witch's soul is inside of me. I don't know how or why she's there but a side effect if that is her magic keeps me young, and ll my life I've been fighting to keep half of my soul from being taken over. It's because this soul's darkness and madness lives inside me, I've never been able to find a partner whose soul could resonate with mine."

Kiba's face had an expression of understanding on it.

"But my soul can resonate with yours." He said

"Yeah, oddly enough." Okami replied.

"You know I'm still trying to figure out why your telling me all of this." Kiba said looking at her with his dark brown eyes.

Okami thought about it and realized she didn't know why she was saying this. She opened her mouth to reply but Kiba stopped her.

"Okami, would you be my Weapon?" He asked. Okami stared at him. _Did he just ask me that?_

"Kiba, do you realize, using me as a weapon runs the risk of hurting your soul?" She asked. He nodded, "But your still willing to take that risk?" She asked and again he nodded. Tears formed in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, this series of actions contradicting her entire attitude before now. After all this time, she had found someone who was willing to trust her with their soul.

"Thanks." She whispered and separated quickly wiping away her tears. "You can move in with me if you want, cause you said you needed a new place. There's a spare room." She offered. Kiba smiled wider than he had yet and nodded vigorously.

"Thank you!" He said happily. "How soon do you want me to move in?" He asked. Okami looked out a window, the clouds had cleared and there was about an hour and a half of sunlight left.

"Doesn't matter. Now if you want to." She offered and Kiba jumped to his feet.

"Really?! I'll go get my stuff!" He called and ran toward the door. Okami smiled at his energy.

"Do you need help?" She asked but he was already gone. She sighed, she placed her hand on her shoulder, the pain was almost gone. _Good_, she thought and pulled the Kishin egg out of her bag. She'll have to give this to Lord Death tomorrow, putting it back in her bag she closed it up and placed it in the chest in her room.

Her stomach growled and she headed into the kitchen. It was 7:12, she opened the pantry door and pulled out a box of cereal. She walked across and placed it on the counter, she took a bowl out of the cupboard and a spoon out of a drawer. She poured the cereal in the bowl, on her way to the fridge she put the cereal back in the pantry then pulled the milk out. She poured the milk in her bowl, then put it back. She sat on the floor next to the coffee table and began eating her cereal.

When she finished she put the bowl away and heard a knock on the door, she opened it to let Kiba in. He was carrying two suitcases and looked completely out of breath. She showed him to the spare room and let him in, then she showed him the bathroom, her room, the kitchen, and the garage where the washing machine and dryer were.

"Thanks Okami, I owe you, again." He said and smiled, she smiled back,

"Your welcome." She told him and left him to unpack while she took a shower and changed into her sleep-wear, short black shorts and a grey tank-top. She walked out to find Kiba sitting eating an apple on the couch, the T.V. turned on. "I'm going to sleep." She told him and he said good-night. Okami closed her door and slipped under her covers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-  
Okami woke up the next morning and pulled on a pair of jeans, some black flats, and a black sleeveless shirt with a hood. She quickly put her hair into the fishtail braid and walked next door to knock on Kiba's door.

"Wake up." She called and a muffled grunt answered. She entered the kitchen and made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she put in plastic bags and slipped them in her black bag.

She also pulled out two apples and held them in one hand. She leaned on the back of the couch waiting for Kiba to come out of his room. After about ten minutes he groggily stumbled out of the room.

"Come on, we've only got six minutes to get to the school." She told him and tossed him an apple. He managed to catch it after some fumbling and followed her as she headed out the door. She pulled her hood over her head and glanced at the Kishin egg that was stuffed in her bag.

"I have to go see Lord Death when we get to the academy." She told Kiba.

"What for?" He asked in between bites of his apple.

"I need to give the Kishin egg to him, actually, he told me I needed to take care of it when I spoke to him yesterday."  
She said without looking at him.

Kiba stopped chewing, "Why did you say 'nothing' when I asked you then?" Okami sighed.

"Because at the time it didn't concern you." She said quietly. A silence fell between them when Kiba finally looked back over at her.

"Okami, can I ask you something?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Sure." She nodded and looked ahead as they started climbing the stairs.

"If your only a year younger than Stein, did you go to the academy back then too?" He asked .

"Yeah, back then Stein, Spirit and I were in the same class. Stein became one of my best friends, he still is, considering he can relate to always fighting the madness." She said and Kiba chuckled.

"Wow, you must be really old!" He laughed and Okami punched him in the chest.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry." He said wheezing a bit.

"Kiba, I don't want you telling anyone what I told you." She said seriously and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't." He said and a serious look spread across his face. "Can I ask you something else?"

Okami nodded. "Why are you back at the school, if you've been a student before?"

Okami thought about it, there really wasn't a true reason she had come back. But then again there was, something she could feel, like something she needed to figure out. She glanced at Kiba, _or maybe... It was you..._

_Maybe his soul had tugged me back here... His soul reached out to me because it's able to resonate with mine.._

"I never actually graduated. I dropped out before school was over and went away, for about... 20 years I think." She told him. "But I wasn't planning on enrolling when I got here, Lord Death asked me to and I agreed." She said simply and Kiba looked over at her, a curiose look on his face.

"I wonder why he asked you." He replied and they took the last step. Okami led the way into the school and stopped outside their classroom.

"You can go ahead, I'll be back in a bit." She said and turned away, walking foreword. She heard footsteps running behind her and Kiba caught up with her.

"Nah, I'll just go with you, I did help you kill that thing didn't I?" Okami didn't answer but kept walking,

They walked through the archways and stepped up on to the platform together.

"Hey, Hiya, How's it goin'?" Lord Death said turning around to face them.

Okami pulled the Kishin egg out of her bag and held it up to him. "We took care of it." She said and Lord Death tilted his head.

"We?" He asked. Okami nodded her head toward Kiba.

"Yeah, we're partners now." Okami felt weird saying the word partner for the first time. She had never found a partner in all the time she had been alive.

Lord Death clapped his hands together. "Great! You can keep that." He told her and Okami drew her hand back.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Okami asked the shinigami. He shook his head,

"No, I think that about sums it up. You can go to class now." Okami nodded and turned to leave. "Good luck you two." He called after them as they left. Back out in the hallway Kiba stopped and looked at the Kishin egg.

"What are you gonna do with that?" He asked. Okami smiled.

"Eat it, of course." She said and stuck the egg in her mouth, swallowing it. Kiba stared at her.

"You really eat those?" He asked.

"Yeah. Your a Meister aren't you? Shouldn't you know that?" She asked him. He shrugged,

"Give me a break, I've only been here for three days." He told her, Okami walked foreword.

"Come on, we're already late." She led the way back to the classroom with Kiba matching his pace with her. When they arrived they pushed through the door and stepped inside. The whole class turned to look at them,

"Sorry we're late." Okami told Stein, he waved his hand at her.

"It's fine, just take your seats." He said and Okami nodded following Kiba up to two empty seats between Soul and Kid. When they sat down Kid turned to her.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"We were talking with your father. The Kishin eggs been dealt with." Kid looked surprised.

"That was fast." Was all he said and silence met his words as the class continued the assignment Stein had given them. Okami was concentrating on her paper when she heard Soul whisper to Kiba.

"So, are you guys going out?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Without moving her head she move her eyes to look at Kiba from under the shade of her hood. He was staring down at his paper, blushing.

"No! I wouldn't! ...But, I am Okami's Meister as of yesterday." Soul smiled.

"Calm down, I was only joking." He said a grin on his face that showed his unusually pointed teeth and went back to his work. Okami just managed to muffle the laugh that was rising up in her throat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, or the song Titanium by David Guetta, or Insidious, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami changed out of her weopen form and fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Behined her Kiba fell on his back, exhausted. It had been about a month since they had arrived at the school. During that time they had become good friends with Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, even Black*Star.

Today they had spent their Saturday trying to Resonate souls at a higher level. But they were having a hard time. _I suppose that's not surprising..._ Okami thought a little angry at her Half-Witch soul. She brought her knees around to stretch them straight in front of her, holding herself up with her hands behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at Kiba, he had his eyes closed as he lay on his back, his chest rising up and down rapidly. Absent mindedly Okami looked at the trees that surrounded them. She sighed, her heart rate dropping slowly. "I think that's enough for today." She said and she heard Kiba gasp 'yeah.'

Okami got to her feet and held out a hand to help Kiba up. He took it and got to his feet. Okami headed the way they came and soon ended up on a cracked and dirty side-walk that lead back into the main town.

As they made their way back home they stopped suddenly when Kid appeared in front of them. "What's up?" Kiba asked.

"You guys, Black*Star, Maka, everyone else and I, we have a mission to do. We are to be hunting four Kishin eggs in Mexico. You are required to be at the airport tomorrow, at eight'o'clock sharp." He said and got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Ah, 8, what perfect symmetry." He said.

Okami sighed inwardly, _you and your damn symmetry._ "We'll be there." She told him and he walked off.

**Kiba's POV**

We're going on our first real mission, _this is going to be interesting_. When fighting together they were able to use their normal attacks, but if they tried to resonate higher to use a special attack, they put too much strain on their bodies, unable to complete the move.

Okami turned to him, "You Ok with that?" She asked him,

"Why are you asking me, you already said we would go." Kiba answered, Okami sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but traditionally the Meister makes the decisions." Okami told him and looked a bit frustrated. "But I'm making all the decisions, you need to start speaking up." She told him. Kiba chuckled a bit.

"You are a bit bossy." He said laughing a bit more.

He saw her fist come at him and he managed to lean out of the way of her punch. "Your cocky, not many people would get away with insulting me and not be punched through a wall." She said, her expression hard but a glint of laughter in her eyes.

The two partners made their way back to their home and walked inside. "You can take the shower first, I'll start packing my stuff." Okami told him and he walked away toward the bathroom. Okami entered her room and pulled out a duffle bag. Setting it on her bed she opened her drawers and packed an adequate amount of clothes and shoes inside the bag, not knowing how long they would be staying in Mexico.

She heard the shower turn on in the bathroom across the hall as she crouched down and pulled out a pair of black socks. She zipped up the bag and placed it near her door. Okami made her way back out of her room toward the kitchen. Practicing all day had made her hungry and she pulled out a bag of chips from the pantry and placed a handful in a bowl. Standing at the counter she quietly ate her chips, deep in thought. She mostly thought about how the mission might turn out. Kid could take care of himself, Black*Star was cocky, but at least his fighting skills were alright. Maka and Soul were experienced enough, she was sure they would be fine. _But, Kiba and I are still trying to work out all the kinks... but we managed to take out that first Kishsin egg, even before we were partners. We'll be fine,_ she decided then her mind drifted off to Maka.

For some reason the young Meister always seemed jumpy and distracted when she was around, although she hadnt the slightest idea why. Okami stiffened, Maka could see soul's. _She hasn't seen mine has she?_ Okami thought in horror, worried of what Maka might do if she had. _No... She would have confronted me about it... wouldn't she..?_ She wasn't so sure about that and her brow furrowed in worry, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kiba walk up to her.

His hair was damp and he wore a plain grey t-shirt with some black shorts. "Shower's free." he told her. Okami forced a smile and headed away, as she entered the bathroom the warm humid air met her and she breathed deeply, the air smelled of Kiba's shampoo. She closed and locked the door, then stood staring at her reflection in the mirror for a minute. _Maybe Maka has seen my soul... if so why hasnt she said anything?_ Okami sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. She was to worn out to worry about that right now. Stepping toward the shower she adjusted the curtain and reached in to turn the handle. Water streamed from the shower head, Okami stepped back and undressed. She held her hand under the water to check the temperature then stepped in. She pulled the hairband out of her hair and put it on her wrist. The warm water felt good on her back and she reached down to pick up the shampoo, squirting some on her hand she rubbed it into her hair. She washed it out and grabbed the conditioner and massaged it into her hair next.

Waiting for the conditioner to take effect she poured some cherry scented body wash on a scrunchi, covering her body with the sweet-smelling soap she then washed it off along with the conditioner. She turned the shower of and wrapped her body in a blue towel. Okami walked over to the door and unlocked it, picking up her dirty clothes on the way out, and crossed the hallway to her room. She then dressed again and placed te dirty clothes in the hamper in her closet. For a minute Okami tilted her head foreward and rubbed her hair in the towel until it was damp. She straightened up and brushed through her hair, letting it lay loose on her shoulders. Okami stepped out of her room and glanced at the alarm clock on her dresser before she closed the door. 4:37 pm.

She walked down the hallway, ignoring Kiba as she saw him sitting on the coach staring at the t.v. . She entered the kitchen and pulled out a pan. Placing it on the stove she pulled some chicken out of the freezer and threw it in the pan. Turning the burner up she pulled out a bottle of BBQ sauce out of the fridge. While she waited for the chicken thaw and fry she began quietly singing to herself. "You shouted loud... but I cant hear a word you say. Talkin' loud not saying much..." She stopped and hummed the next few lines as she stirred the chicken. "I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose. Fire Away, Fire away. You shoot me down, but I wont fall... I am Titanium.." she hummed some more as she poured some BBQ sauce over the sizzling chicken.

"That was pretty good." She heard Kiba's voice to her left and saw him leaning on the counter by his elbows.

"Sure. You just want some of this food." She said, still looking at the pan.

"No, I'm serious, your voice is really pretty." He said and walked past her toward the pantry, where he pulled out two paper plates.

"But can I have a peice?" he asked a smile on his face. Okami gave him a look that seemed to say, 'i knew it.'. She skewered two pieces of BBQ chicken placing it on a plate and placing two on the other. She turned the burner off and brought a glass down from a cupboard, proceeding to fill it up with water from the sink. Kiba took a plate and sat down in the Living room. Okami grabbed the remaining plate and sat down with him. She glanced at the t.v., a young man was running through a dark house frantically.

"What are you watching?" she asked, only half interested.

"A horror movie called Insidious." He told her not taking his eyes off the screen. Okami ate her food quietly without looking at the screen. When she finished she looked up and noticed the movie was over, the credits rolling slowley up the screen. She glanced at Kiba and smiled sympathetically, although his plate was empty, he seemed to be asleep. Carefully she took his plate and put everything away. Walking back into the living room she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. He opened his droopy eyes and looked at her drowsily. She looked at him sympathetically, dark lines were under his eyes and he looked completly exhuasted. _It must be from training so hard,_ she had come to the conclusion she was able to take more strain, as she had more endurance than her Meister. But he wasnt completly useless. His aim was spot on and he was clever.

"Go to bed. Your exhuasted, and we need to be at the Airport at 8:00." She told him and he ever so slightly nodded, getting to his feet. He stumbled toward his room.

"Night'" he mumbled and closed the door. Okami turned the t.v. and lights off, then slowley walked to her room. She set the alarm on her phone to 7:20 am and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Im really enjoying writing this and i hope your enjoying reading it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami opened her eyes to dim darkness, and glanced at the red numbers on her alarm clock. 4:07 am. She turned over and closed her eyes again.

She opened them up to find herself standing in a dark forest, looking around, she gasped. All of her friends were laying on the ground, unconscious. She looked over and saw Kiba propped against a tree, blood pouring out from a wound on his shoulder. She tried to move toward him but sharp pain all over her body forced her to her knees. Cold luaghter behined her made her turn her head. In the shadows she could make out ice blue eyes shining from the darkness.

"What did you do?" she cried at the figure.

"The question is, what did you do." It growled at her and continued laughing coldly. Okami's eyes widened in horror.

Okami shot up in her bed, startled. She gasped in air and her body was covered in sweat, the sheets ripped to the floor. She shakily lifted a hand toward her head and pressed it against her forehead, closing her eyes. _What the hell was that?_ She drew in a shaky breath and glanced at the clock. 7:15, the silver-eyed girl reached over and turned the alarm on her phone off. She sat in her bed for awhile, trying to calm down. _Those eyes..._ the image in her mind set her heart racing again. _Damn it, get a hold of yourself!_ Slowly she slid off the bed and pulled out some clothes. Pulling on her mission attire, a black sleeveless shirt with a hood, black shorts, and black heel-less boots that stopped halfway up her shin. Then she put a black choke color around her neck in addition with her silver moon necklace. She leaned against the dresser for a minute, trying to think of something else, but the image of those eyes were burned into her mind. _Come on..._ she breathed in deeply and cleared her mind of any and all thoughts.

She felt her body relax and she looked at her reflection. she brushed out her hair and fixed it into her regular fishtail braid, and wrapped the black ribbon around the end, tying it in a knot. _Ok, time to wake Kiba up._ Walking out of the room she opened his door and walked in. "Hey!" he yelled and Okami quickly turned around as he pulled his pants up. She chuckled a bit, feeling even more relaxed... _laughter's good for the soul._

"Knock next time why dont you?" he said a little irritated.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." She apologized and turned back around as he was pulling his shirt over his head. He looked at her with a neutral expression.

"It's fine, I don't really care." he told her and strode past, out of the room. "I'll make some food." he called from out in the hallway. Okami looked around the room, it was a bit messy and various posters were hung on the wall, with a computer sitting on a desk in the corner. _Computer... I forgot to pack my laptop._ She quickly headed out of his room and packed her laptop in her carry-on. She went through her bag, checking things off in her mind.

_Laptop, phone, charger, iPod, headphones, keys, wallet... seems about right._ She thought and carried her duffle bag out into the hallway. The scent of bacon wafted toward her as she walked and she set the bag down by the front door, along with her carry-on. Heading into the kitchen she noticed Kiba had a concentrated look on his face as he stirred half-raw bacon. She smiled and started to toast some bread. When the food was done they stood at the counters, munching on their food. Okami finished first and waited patiently for Kiba to be done. When he finished his last peice of bacon she looked at him.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded. He brought his suitcase from his room and headed out of the door as Okami locked it. She knew it would take at least fifteen minutes to reach the airport, and when she opened her carry-on to replace her keys, she pulled out her phone. It was 7:40, she replaced it and followed her Meister as he lead the way to the airport.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba rolled his suitcase behined him and headed in the direction of the airport. His white shirt shone brightly in the sun as did his white shoes. Okami matched pace with him, he still felt a little tired but wasnt worried about it. He could easily get an hour or two of sleep on the plane. He glanced at Okami, her hood was left down against her back. A mocking look spread across his face,

"Its a miracle! You dont have a hood on!" he gasped. She looked at him with her intense silver eyes.

"Shut up." she replied and shifted the duffle bag on her shoulder into a more comfortable position. Lookng closley at her Kiba noticed she seemed a bit tired.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" he asked. That seemed to put her off and she nodded, without looking at him.

"Yeah, I did. But I had a nightmare." she admitted.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Nah, its fine." she replied and said no more so a silence hung between them until they reached the airport. They got their tickets, checked their bags, and walked around looking for gate 8B. Kiba's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. Soul had text' him saying, 'We're waiting by the gate for you guys.' Okami looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Soul, they're already at the gate." He replied and stared at the signs that hung from the roof. _7B... 8B_. He turned into the waiting area by the gate and they found Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti sitting in the grey chairs that lined up in rows among the area. Kiba looked around for Black*Star and Tsubaki, but couldn't see them any where. "Hey you guys." he greeted the group.

"Ah, where the hell are they?" he heard Kid growl and noticed he was pacing. _He must be talking about Black*Star and Tsubaki._

"Calm down Kid, I'm sure they'll be here." Liz told her Meister, looking a bit frustrated. Patti was looking around the Airport with the occasional "Oooh" and giggle. Maka was reading a book while Soul sat beside her, his hands in his jacket pockets, relaxing.

"YAHOO! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" Kiba heard someone shout behind him and turned to see the blue-haired boy strutting toward them with a very embarassed looking Tsubaki walking with him.

"Black*Star, please quiet down." She said sweetly with a strained smile on her face. "Sorry we're late." she apoligized, even though Kiba was sure it wasnt her fault they were late, but her Meisters. A cool, clear voice came on the overhead speaker.

"Gate 8B now boarding." it said and everyone got to their feet.

"Looks like you guys made it just in time." Kiba commented and Black*Star jabbed his thumb to his chest.

"Of course, A great star like me always makes it in time. Right Tsubaki?" he said.

"Yes Black*Star." she replied a smile on her face. The group silently stood in line to hand over their tickets and board the plane. Kiba stepped onto the plane, there was a small walkway down the middle and three seats in a row on either side all the way to the back of the vessel.

"We're in 12A and 12B." Okami reminded him and he nodded, heading to their seats. Kiba sat in the seat by the window while Okami sat next to him. Soul and Maka sat in the row in front of them, while Kid and his two Weapons sat across from them with Tsubaki and Black*Star were behind them. Once the plane had all its passengers the seat belt sign came on and Kiba noticed the seat next to Okami was empty. He turned his phone off and Okami did the same. She pulled out her ipod and put it on airplane mode, then plugged her headphones in. She stored her bag under the seat in front of her.

As they waited for the plane to take off Okami's eyes started to droop. The plane started rolling foreward, and lifted off. The seatbelt sign turned off with a 'ding' and Okami put her headphones on and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Kiba stared at her for a minute, surprised. Okami didn't usually do that kind of thing. But all the same he relaxed and listened to her breathing until it slowed and she was asleep. Kiba closed his own eyes and fell asleep along with her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Sorry this one sucks, I'm really tired. Promise next chapter will be better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters, only my own OC's_

_Okami's POV_

Okami opened her eyes and pulled her headphones out, removing her head from Kiba's shoulder. _Wait, I slept on Kiba's shoulder? Uh, I was so tired I didn't even think about it._ She felt a bit embarrassed, but her sleep had been undisturbed and peaceful. Much better than the dream she had earlier that morning. The Image of those ice blue eyes still made her heart beat faster so she shook it off and looked across the row at Kid, who was reading a book.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him. He didnt lift his eyes from his page and answered.

"A couple of hours, the plane will be landing soon." he told her and went back to reading. Okami turned her music off and placed her Ipod in her bag once more. Kiba was still asleep, and when she felt the plane begin to descend she shook him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled and opened his eyes.

"We're landing." she told him and he sat up in his seat.

"Oh." was all he said.

**Maka's POV**

Maka closed her book with a snap and heard Okami stir behined her. Ever since she had seen the silver-eyed girl's soul she had been wary of her. She had often thought of whether or not she should ask her, or maybe even one of the teachers. But she had never gone through with it. She nugded Soul from his sleep. "Get up." she told him and he opened his crimson eyes to stare at her.

But she wasnt looking at him anymore, instead she was lost in thought, her brow furrowed.

"Problem?" Soul asked her.

"No. Just thinking." she told him.

**Soul's POV**

_Maka's been weird for awhile now... wonder what's up?_ He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed inwardly. _But every time I've tried to find out what is, she just avoids the subject. Ugh, she's so difficult.._

**Okami's POV**

The plane landed and everyone filed out. Okami paused beside the gate in the Mexican airport to wait for everyone. Soul stood to her left and Kiba to her right, while Maka stood on Soul's other shoulder. She glanced over at the emerald-eyed girl. _She's been avoiding me too..._ she thought, worried again that Maka might have seen her soul, her twisted and madness filled soul. Kid came out followed by his Weapons. The group headed away to claim there baggage, once everyone's possessions were restored, they headed out to find the hotel.

The sun beat down on them and Okami's black clothing soaked the warmth up. But she didnt feel hot, her clothing wasn't thick. Kiba was looking around, an expresion on his face a kid would have after getting a peice of candy. "Have you ever been here?" she asked him, he shook his head.

Kid was leading the group and she noticed a sign above a building with the words, 'El Hotel De Mexico'.

"There it is." She said pointing at a building about 12 story's high, windows everywhere, and Palm trees planted outside the enterance. Kid led them inside and approached the front desk. Okami waited behind with the others.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" The lady at the desk said, Kid looked confused.

"Can you speak English?" he asked. This time the receptionist looked confused.

"Lo siento, yo no te entiendo." she said. Okami sighed and walked up to the desk.

"Tenemos reservas, bajo el nombre de 'Death the Kid', nos gustaría hacer el check in por favor." The receptionist smiled and typed in her computer. She grabbed four envelopes, each with two cards in them.

"Los números de las habitaciones se encuentran en las cartas, tener una agradable estancia." She said handing Okami the envelopes.

"Gracias." Okami told her and walked away from the counter, Kid following her back to the group.

Everyone looked shocked, "You can speak Spanish?" Kid asked, astounded.

Okami shrugged. "Just a bit, not a whole lot." she told him and handed out the cards. "She said the room numbers are on the cards." Once the cards were handed out everyone went up to their rooms.

But before they did so Kid told them that once they were settled to meet him in his room to plan.

Tsubaki and Black*Star were on the 5th floor, Kid on the 8th, Maka the 4th, and Kiba and herself on the 6th. Okami stepped out of the elevator with her luggage and Meister and lead the way toward the room. When they arrived Okami unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was decently sized, a couch, table, t.v., mini fridge, coffee maker, and a microwave sat in the first part of the room. In the other part of the room through a doorway were two queen sized beds, with white comfortors. And a bathroom that was only a bit smaller than the one they had at home in Death City. Kiba set his suitcase down beside the bed on the left and Okami set her bag by the other.

She went back into the first part of the room and pulled out her laptop, setting it down on the table, and plugged it in. Kiba stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Your the Meister arent you?" she said and opened the laptop up. Typing in the search engine, "Recent deaths near Mexico City' the page popped up with a news article discussing the deaths of more than 100 people, all beleived to have been cuased by a Kishin. _Or four..._ Looking closer she realized more of these deaths had occurred near the coast. _Ugh... the coast is at least 5 hours from here by bus._

"Damn it." she mumbled and Kiba glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Most of the deaths have occured in an area 5 hours from here." Okami told him and leaned back in chair she was sitting in. Kiba sighed,

"That's pretty far." he said and Okami glanced at the floor. Due to the Witch's soul inside her own she had increased strength, speed, and stamina, but they were almost inhuman. She had more stamina and speed than anything. If she were alone she was sure she could run there in less than 2.5 hours. But she wasnt alone, so they would have to settle for the five hours. She pushed that thought of her mind and stood up.

"Come on, lets go see what the others want to do." She turned and put the room key in her pocket, then left the room. She pressed the button to call the elevator, and waited patiently. When the doors opened Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were already inside. Okami stepped in and stood beside Maka, who seemed to shrink away from her a bit. Kiba leaned against the wall next to her. The elevator lifted without anymore stops and opened on the 8th floor. Everyone stepped out and Maka knocked on Kid's door. Liz answered,

"Come in, Kid's just rearranging the furniture." she told them and sighed.

Okami waited for everyone to enter before she went in and shut the door behind her. Kid was pushimg the coach across the floor, and stopped when he was certain everything was perfect. He turned to them, his golden eyes looking at them intently. "Now, time for our plan." he said sticking his hands in his pockets, his expression calmly determined. "We need to gather information, so-"

Okami cut him off, "There has been over 100 deaths, most of them near the coast, thats five hours from here." She told him. He glared at her, she raised her hands and stepped back.

"Sorry,sorry, just thought you might want to know." she said innocently. Soul glanced at her.

"Where did you learn all that?" he asked,

"News article." she told him. Maka seemed to be thinking and turned to Kid.

"If it really is five hours away, there's no use trying to go today to search. It would be ten by the time we got there." She told him and Tsubaki nodded. Kid seemed to take this into consideration and nodded his assent.

"That's a good point. Then we'll start out early tomorrow so we have time to search." The black haired boy told them.

"How about 7?" Maka asked. Kid looked at her in disgust.

"No, it must be 8." he said shrilly.

"Kid, we need to leave at seven so we can get there around noon. Just deal with it." Liz told him. Kid frowned.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "You all have the rest of the day to do what you want." he growled and everyone nodded their heads.

Black*Star yelled something about showing everyone he was their god and ran off, Tsubaki chasing him. Okami turned and left the room, Kiba followed. They went back to their rooom and Okami asked him what he wanted to do.

"Dosn't matter to me, whatever you feel like doing." he told her. Okami glared at him.

"You never give anyone your imput do you?" she said, fuming. She grabbed her bag after emptying out her ipod, and charger. "Follow me." she told him and she left the room, taking the elevator down to the spent the rest of their day walking around the town and browsing the market, where Okami bought a pound of dried mango covered in chile powder, or chile mango. Then they ate some dinner, and went to sleep for the night. Tommarow their mission would begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters, only my own OC's**

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba opened his eyes and glanced around the dim hotel room. He turned his head on the pillow and noticed Okami wasn't in her bed. He sat up and looked at the small clock that rested on a nightstand between the two beds. 6:45 am. He slipped out of the bed and pulled out some clothes. A light grey shirt with the image of a wolf on it and a pair of jeans, and some light grey biker gloves. He walked into the bathroom and put them on and fixed his messy hair. Walking out he sat on the edge of the bed, and slipped on his white tennis shoes. He headed out and saw Okami, dressed in her normal black sleevless shirt with a hood, black boots, and black shorts, on her Laptop at the table. "How long have you been up?" he asked her.

Okami shut her computer and stood up. "Since 6:00." she told him. Kiba gave her a disappointed look.

She noticed this and waved her hand dismissively at him. "I dont _need_ as much sleep as you do, I just decide to sleep when I want to." She told him. Kiba didn't believe her, thinking of how tired she had looked when they had boarded the plane yesterday. But none the less he dropped the subject,

"Its almost seven. We should get going." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Finnaly speaking up, huh?" she said and he shrugged. Okami grabbed her phone and placed some money and the room key in her pockets. She headed out the door and Kiba followed her and they took the elevator down to the lobby where they headed out to the Bus stop. They arrived and Kiba saw they were the last to arrive.

"Hey guys." he said to the others, only Tsubaki replied. The others seemed to be quietly thinking, or half asleep. A large grey bus shuttered to a stop beside them and they climbed aboard. The whole group sat within close confines of eachother. The next three, and four hours passed with a silence (Well almost silent, along with the outburst from Black*Star every ten minutes) and when the bus finnaly arrived at it's destination everyone stepped out and stood, stretching their cramped limbs. It was noon, and the bus pulled away slowley. Salty air drifted toward the group and seagulls flew over their heads.

"That was really too long." Liz said, stretching her arms over her head.

Kid put his hands in his pants pockets and looked at everyone with his golden eyes. "I say we all split up and search the area for the Kishin Eggs. We'll meet back here at four." Everyone agreed to this, and went their separate ways. Kiba followed Okami down the street, as they looked around for any suspicious activity. After about an hour with nothing unusual, Kiba had them stop for something to eat, he was starving.

"Fine." Was all Okami said as they headed toward a cafe. Kiba ordered a taco while Okami ordered nothing and sat across the table from him, her eyes half closed.

"Have you noticed most of the people around here seem scared?" he asked her, she glanced at him.

"Do you blame them? Four Kishin eggs are killing people around here, wouldnt you be scared?" she said and Kiba noodded, accepting her logic and finished off his food.

"Can't you see souls?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Yes, but I already looked when we got here. I guess there's no harm checking again." she said and closed her eyes.

**Okami's POV**

Okami closed her eyes and concentrated on the soul's around her, but instead of focusing on one in particular she stretched her radar as far as she could. Which she guessed was about a mile. _Nothing... nothing but human souls._ She opened her eyes again and shook her head at her Meister. "Nothing." she told him. Kiba leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"That's just great." he said a little frustrated. Okami straighted up in her chair and looked at him.

"We still have about four hours to look. Don't give up now." she said and he glanced at her,a smile on his face.

"Who said I was giving up? Lets go." He said and stood up, Okami got up and followed him out. They searched the area for the rest of the four hours, still no Kishin eggs. But the sky had grown thick with storm clouds, and the wind had picked up by the time they arrived at the bus station. Everyone was there but Maka and Soul. At first no one thought anything of it but as the hour passed into five, they were starting to worry.

"Where do you think they are?" Tsubaki said, a worrried expression on her face. They had missed the bus and the next one wouldn't be coming until 7.

Okami closed her eyes and searched for their souls, but couldnt pick them up. _They're to far out..._

"Kid, we should go look for them." Okami told him through the gloom, the clouds had blotted out the sun. He agreed and they all headed away together, searching for them. After a while Okami closed her eyes again and searched for their souls. _There!_ She had caught trace of Maka's soul but it disappeared in an instant. _What the hell?_ Okami quickened her pace in the direction she had seen Maka's soul, Kiba matching it.

"Did you see them?" Kiba asked her as everyone else caught up.

"I think so. But they're far." She explained and realized they were heading in the direction of the beach. _I hope they aren't in trouble._ Once they neared the beach everyone stopped dead. A ear-splitting scream reached their ears.

"That sounded like Maka!" Kiba gasped.

"Everyone, Weapon forms." Kid ordered and Okami transformed into her Dagger form.

"You'll get there faster like this." Okami told Kiba from her Weapon form and he nodded. Racing of in the direction of the scream, they arrived to find Maka facing the four Kishin eggs. She looked exhausted and was breathing hard, a small cut was on her cheek. A kishin with black wings that resembled a lizard came at her, and Maka managed to dodge out of the way. The other three, were an egg that resembled a giant ghostly white woman with glowing blood red eyes, another with long legs and arms, deep green, and had a tail as sharp as a double bladed sword. The last egg was as big as a regular human, but deformed and scaly, spikes sticking out all over its body.

"Black*Star, you take care the one with the sharp tail. Kiba, you take the one with the red eyes, I'll take the one with the wings." Kid ordered. Kiba nodded and charged at it. He launched himself in the air over it's head. In mid air he called,

"Okami, Bow!" she obeyed and changed. Kiba pulled back on her drawstring and launched a wavelength arrow at the Kishin egg. The arrow went through it's almost transparent body and it laughed manically. Kiba landed on his feet and stared at it. "No way! It didnt work!" he exclaimed, Okami growled. _How the hell are we going to beat this thing if we cant touch it?_

"Kiba, aim another arrow straight at the place where its heart would be." She told him. He looked at her reflection on the bow.

"But it'll go right through it again." He said.

"Just do it." she yelled at him and he obeyed. Pulling back the string again he steaded his aim and let go. The arrow flew at the creature again and it dogded just as the arrow was about to make impact.

Kiba smiled, "Ah, now I see." he said and braced himself. He sprinted toward the creature, "Dagger, please." He said and Okami obliged. He held her sideways out in front of him as he advanced and raised his hand to strike once he was in range. The Kishin egg lifted a hand and shot a spike of ice at Kiba. Without waiting for a command Okami changed into a staff and Kiba spun her in his hand, blocking the attack. She turned back into a dagger and Kiba stabbed the creature in the heart, it let out a scream and disappeared, leaving behined its soul.

"Thanks." Kiba said and looked over at Maka. The spiked Kishin Egg she was fighting shot a flurry of its razar sharp spikes at her, the honey blonde Meister managed to dodge most of them and brought Soul up to block one. But she wasnt ready for the force of the impact, and she was sent flying back, Soul knocked out of her grasp. Maka was stunned for a minute and the creature advanced. Kiba ran toward it and jumped in front of Maka, blocking the attack with Okami as she changed into a staff. For a minute he stood there, his Weapon raised struggling to keep his guard up. Kiba managed to kick it away from him and lowered Okami, panting. "Bow." he gasped and Okami changed again. He shot an arrow at the creature but it just bounced off its hard skin.

Kiba stared shocked, taking Kiba's moment of surprise the Kishin sent a spike at him and he just managed to move quick enough so the shot didn't go through his shoulder, but grazed him, tearing his shirt, and blood welled up from the stratch. He winced in pain, and took a step back.

"Kiba!" Okami yelled and he looked at her reflection again.

"I'm fine, its just a scratch." he told her and straightened up. "Dagger form." he ordered. Okami changed and Kiba ran at it, slashing out at the creature. But Okami's blade didnt even penetrate it. Kiba jumped back as it tried to hit him. "It's skin is to hard." he said. Okami narrowed her eyes, Kid and Black*Star were still fighting their Kishsin Eggs. Kiba tensed as the Kishin prepared to attack. Hundreds of Spikes appeared out of its body. Okami knew if they dodged them Maka would be hit instead.

"Kiba, do you trust me?" Okami asked. Kiba glanced at her.

"Of course." he replied.

"Then let me take over." she said and he looked shocked and sighed.

"Ok."

**Haha! Cliff-hanger! Well I don't have time to write anymore and this ones already so long, so you'll just have to wait till the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami let her soul expand, the magic in the half of her soul that belonged to the witch, growing. She knew that by letting the magic flow she could resonate with her Meister's soul easily, but that risked hurting him. _He agreed to let me do this..._ She reminded herself.

"Ok Kiba, you ready?" She asked the brown haired boy. He nodded and she changed into a staff. In any of her Weapon forms she was always light, and her color was pitch black. Kiba's white wavelength glowed around his hands and spiraled around Okami.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" They shouted in unison. Now that their souls were resonating they could use a special move unique only to them.

"Lunar Sheild!" Kiba shouted and brought the staff down to the ground, hitting the soft sand under their feet. A huge white shield made from his wavelength, formed into the shape of a moon between them and the Kishin egg, as it sent its Spikes at them. The sheild easily deflected the projectiles and they fell to the sand. Okami felt Kiba's strength wane from using the move and the shield failed. Kiba clutched his chest and panted.

"We have to use another move." Okami told him, he nodded and she turned to a bow. This time it wasn't going to be Kiba's soul that was used, It was going to be her's. On regular occasions, her soul wavelength was somewhere between red and blue in color, but know it was black. Now her black wavelength formed an arrow on the drawstring. Okami let her soul expand beyond her Meisters and Kiba drew her back and launched the black arrow at the creature, it hit it and stuck in its side, like one of its own spikes.

For a minute it seemed like nothing had happened but Okami changed back into her human form and in her hand was a long line of her black wavelength. The line connected to the arrow now stuck in the creature. She felt her soul escape her body and expand, showing itself, circling around her. She could feel the half-witch side of her soul try to take over the half she had left and resisted it.

_No, I'm not falling to you..._ She clutched the line of her wavelength in both hands and closed her eyes. "Demon's Wrath!" She shouted and her eyes flew open, glowing red for an instant. The line burst into black flame and the arrow exploded on the Kishin egg. The sand that had been stirred cleared, leaving the red soul behind. Okami grabbed control of her soul again and drew it back inside her body.

**Maka's POV**

The shield Kiba had placed between them failed and he clutched his chest. She saw him nod and Okami changed into her black Bow form. Her suddenly black wavelength created an arrow at the drawstring and Kiba shot it at the creature. It stuck into its hard skin, nothing happened.

Okami changed back to human form, the line of her wavelength in her hand. Suddenly her soul revealed itself around her body, but Maka wasn't using Soul Perception. _Her souls strong enough to be seen by anyone..._ Maka thought in horror. The girls soul encircled her body, half of it was blood red, with a demonic eyes and smile, while the other half was silvery-blue with a white frown and eye lashed eye.

Maka shuddered, this was the soul that had haunted her dreams for a month now. Maka suddenly realized that the red side of the soul was itching its way over the blue half. _It's taking over!_ She widened her eyes, frozen. Suddenly the progress stopped and the red half receded to its original position.

"Demon's Wrath!" Okami yelled and her line burst into black flame and the arrow exploded. The sand cleared to reveal the Kishin Egg had been destroyed, and the twisted soul that surrounded Okami disappeared. Maka pulled her eyes off of Okami and realized Black*star, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Soul had seen the whole thing.

**Okami's POV**

She fell to her knees and panted for a minute. She glanced behind her in time to see Kiba's eyes close and her Meister fell back onto the sand. "Kiba!" She yelled and dashed to his side crouching down beside him in the sand, she pushed two fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse.

She sighed in relief, he was alive. She adjusted herself and sat on her feet, lifting Kiba's head to rest on her lap. _His body's had too much strain put on it..._ She closed her eyes and opened them to see Kid pointing his twin pistols at her.

"What are you?!" He demanded, Okami stiffened. _They saw my soul.._ She gave him a sad expression, and realized all of her once friends were facing her, looks of hatred on their faces.

"Do you remember what I told you?" She asked him quietly. Kid faltered for a minute and his Weapons lowered a bit. He seemed to remember, Okami's mind flashed back to that day when she had walked in on Kid and Lord Death, Kid was raging at his father, demanding to know who or _what_ Okami was.

She could remember the words she had spoken clearly and she looked into his golden eyes. "So, you do you remember what you promised me you wouldn't forget?" She asked him and Black*Star looked at Kid.

"What's she talking about Kid?" He asked.

" 'I'm not normal, but I'm still human. I'm not perfect, neither is my soul, but no one is perfect,' " Kid repeated the words and Maka eyes widened.

Kid let his Weapons transform, realizing what those words meant. Maka let Soul transform and Tsubaki changed back as well. All of them except Patti and Black*Star seemed to understand what that meant.

"If that's true, tell us everything." Maka said her expression hard. Okami smiled at her,

"You noticed my soul a long time ago, am I right?" She asked, Maka nodded and Soul looked at her shocked.

"Well, as I'm sure you all saw, my soul isn't perfect. It's twisted, corrupt, and filled with its fair share of madness. That's because a Witch's soul is inside mine. The red part, if you will, is her." At the mention of the word 'Witch' every one seemed put off. _Bad memories..._

"I have spent my whole life fighting to keep half of my soul away from her. Her magic makes me stronger, faster, and immortal." She told them. Kid glared at her,

"You can't be Immortal." He growled.

"Not in the sense you are, I simply don't age as fast as most people." She explained. Maka's eyes were closed and Black*Star looked a bit mad.

"Does Lord Death know about you?" Maka asked opening her eyes. Okami glanced at her,

"Yes, so does every teacher at that school." She said.

"Why didn't my father tell me?" Kid asked, his gaze hard.

"I made him agree to keep it secret, if I was going to attend the DWMA." She told him. Maka sighed and muttered under her breath,

"That's why Papa was always telling me to stay away from you."

"Why would he agree to something like that?" This time it was Soul who asked. She gazed into his crimson eyes and frowned.

"I believe he wants me to stay in one place, to not disappear again. To do that, he had to agree to my terms."

Black*Star pointed a finger at Kiba and glared at her. "Does _he_ know about you?" He growled and everyone's eyes turned on her, this was a question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Yes, he does." Kiba mumbled and Okami looked down at him to see his eyes were open. She helped him sit up.

"You ok?" She asked.

He put a smile on his face. " I think I'll be sore for a week, but other than that I'm fine." He told her.

"You agreed to be her partner even though you knew what she was?" Kid asked him and Okami winced at his harsh tone. Kiba glared up at the shinigami,

"Yeah, of course, I would trust her with my life." He said boldly and Okami appreciated his support.

"They did, both put their lives on the line for you." Soul said glancing at his Meister. Maka looked at him for a minute. Then she turned to look at Okami and Kiba.

"Thank you." She told them and her expression hardened. "But I think you should have told _us_ at least." She said dryly and every body nodded.

"She didn't tell you because she's knows how most people would react when they found out." Kiba said defending her.

Tsubaki gave them a sad look, "He's right you guys, we did kind of turn on her when we found out." She said and continued. "But not all Witch's are bad, what about little Angela?" She said and everyone's minds shot back to think of the small witch who was protected by Mifune.

Kid stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "We better go try to catch that bus." He said and looked down at them.

Everyone nodded and Okami helped Kiba to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Guys," she said looking at everyone. "If you decide you don't want to speak with me any more, that's fine, but please don't tell any of the other students about me." She said and they all glanced at her.

"We won't say a word." Kid promised her.

They arrived back at the hotel and the next day, then flew out of Mexico. Not surprisingly no one was talking to her and when they arrived at Death City, everyone parted in silence. Okami and Kiba went back to their house and unpacked their stuff. Just as Kiba had predicted, he was extremely sore and found it hard to move. He was now asleep in his room when Okami passed the mirror and noticed Lord Death's mask was visible in it.

"What do you want?" She asked, not in the mood to be lectured.

"Would you please come to the Death room?" He asked her.

"Kiba's asleep." She told him, trying to get out of coming.

"Let him sleep, I only need you right now." He said in his goofy voice and Okami sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in a bit." She told him through the mirror. The mask disappeared leaving her own reflection staring back at her. She headed out of the house and slowly walked toward the school. She reached the top of the stairs and entered the school. She entered the Death Room and stepped onto the platform.

Red flashed at the corner of her vision and she saw Spirit charging at her. She held out her hand and caught him on the forehead, easily pushing him back.

"I swear if you touched my Maka-" he growled, Okami glared at him.

"I didn't touch her, in fact the reason she's not dying right now is because of Kiba and I."

"Calm down Spirit." Lord Death ordered and the Death Scythe looked at him then stepped away.

Looking around Okami noticed it was only Lord Death and Spirit in the room with her, she looked at the Reaper.

"Kid told me what happened." He said and Okami lowered her eyes. Spirit seemed interested, Okami noticed this, _no one told him._

"I did what I had to do, to prevent Maka from getting hurt." She said simply. The shinigami nodded,

"But you let the magic grow, that seems to have put a lot of strain on your Meister." He commented and Okami looked at the ground.

"I know." She said quietly, if she had any other choice she wouldn't have put Kiba in that position.

"Trust me, I don't plan on doing that again." She said looking back up at the mask. Lord Death shook his head.

"On the contrary, you managed to let the magic go, but you still held control over the Witch's soul. If you keep doing that successfully, I believe you may become stronger against her in the end." He told her. Okami narrowed her eyes.

"You actually want me to hurt Kiba?" She asked him angrily. Lord Death lifted his hands,

"No, no, take it slow, practice it without putting your full power foreword." He told her. Okami looked at him. She couldn't help but wonder why he wanted her to let the magic in the witch half of her soul loose. _Why?_

"Was that all?" She asked. He nodded and she turned to leave, she exited the room and went back to her home. The sun had begun and she walked in the door and sighed. She took a shower and went to bed at 8:37. She closed her eyes and lay there for want seemed like forever before she drifted off.

The next day Okami woke up and dressed quickly in a pair of dark jeans, dark blue V-neck shirt and black flip flops. Putting her hair in a loose bun. The silver moon necklace she had on glinted in the sunlight as she passed by the window and she headed over to Kiba's room. She opened the door, allowing it swing open slowly as she leaned against the door-frame.

Kiba lay in his bed and looked over at her slowly, "I'm not going." He grumbled. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Really sore?" She asked. He nodded. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." He assured her and closed his eyes again. Okami frowned and turned away closing the door. _It is my fault..._ She thought and brought an apple out from the fridge, eating it on her way out the door. She climbed the stairs that led up to the school, and walked past the students that were clustered outside, into the building.

Arriving at her class early, she walked in to find only Ox and his Weapon partner inside. Stein sat backward in his chair, seeming to be quietly thinking. As she walked in he looked up. "Where's Kiba?" He asked and she stopped and glanced at him.

"At home, he's not coming today." She replied.

The light bounced off his glasses hiding his eyes. "Is he alright?" He asked, a meaningful look on his face, he heard about what happened too.

She smiled, "He's fine, extremely sore and tired though." Stein nodded and looked into her eyes for a minute in silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quietly so the other students wouldn't hear.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, opening them. "I'm fine." She said simply and Stein nodded again, she made her way to her seat and sat down. Waiting silently for the day to begin.

Everyone came in and took there normal seats in the row, they all sat kind of away from Okami and were silent for the time up until the bell rang for lunch. Okami walked alone toward the front of the school.

She settled herself down on the first stair and placed her arms behind her, leaning on her elbows. She sat there quietly for the next ten minutes and looked behind as foot steps approached. She turned, it was Maka.

"Hi." She said quietly and Maka settled herself beside Okami. A period of silence stretched between them, until Maka finally spoke up.

"How old are you?" She asked without looking at Okami.

"One year younger than Stein." She said.

"Did you know my Papa when he was young?" She asked.

"Yeah, Stein too. I also knew your mom, I really thought she was a nice person. It was really surprising to find out she married Spirit." Okami said and noticed Maka was looking at her now.

"Yeah, that's probably why the got divorced." Maka said.

Okami smiled at her, "So, Spirit still trying to keep you away from me?" She asked only half-joking.

Maka sighed. "Uhuh, why does he hate you so much?" She asked. Okami looked out at the city in front of her.

"I'm not really sure, I think some of it is the fact that I'm different. And I think some of it was how much I goaded him when we were younger. We've never really been friends." Okami explained and Maka got up.

"Okami, I don't hate you. None of the others do either, they'll come around. But next time, don't keep things away from us." Maka told her and walked away back toward the school. Okami watched her leave and stood up slowly.

She headed back to class.

**Don't really know if you any body is gonna think this chapter was ok but oh well, I liked it**

**If any ones notices, the book cover is a picture of Okami's soul, but I'm gonna redo it sometime cause its not silvery blue, but regular blue. And sorry this ones so long.**

**Any way hope you guys liked it, and are enjoying the story so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I am apologizing ahead of time for the time lapse, I really don't feel like writing them getting up, eating, and sleeping, until something happens. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

Two months had passed since the incident in Mexico and as Maka had said everyone had warmed back up to Okami in that time. Nothing very eventful had happened in this time. As Lord Death had asked, Okami kept letting the magic in her soul go, steeling herself against the witch. During their training together, Kiba had grown stronger, faster, and gained more stamina. Kiba and Okami managed to get three more Kishin souls. Everyone had asked Okami questions to their hearts content until they didn't have any more to ask. Maka became one of the closer friends to Okami, getting over Okami's twisted soul.

Today was a very warm and sunny Sunday in Death City, the group of friends were playing Basketball.

**Okami's POV**

Okami sat on the bench, watching contentedly as the rest of her friends played Basketball. Kiba grabbed the ball and dribbled it to half court, stopping he threw the ball at the basket. His aim was perfect, and the ball made a small swoosh as it fell through the net. Soul gave Kiba a High Five, the teams were; Soul's team: Kiba, Patti, and Tsubaki. Kid's Team: Liz, Black*Star, and Maka. With Okami sitting out the teams were even, Soul's team was winning. Tsubaki had offered to sit out so Okami could play but she had refused. _I don't really like basketball anyway._ The next five minutes passed until everyone was too tired to continue. The score was 12 to 6, and Black*Star looked furious that he had lost. Okami got up and walked up to the group.

"Good game," she said facing Kiba. He smiled,

"Thanks." He replied and Okami felt Maka nudge her gently as Kiba turned to speak with Soul.

"You guys should go out, I can tell you like him." She said quietly, smiling at her. Okami glared at her for a minute.

"He's like a brother to me." Okami said defensively, and smiled at Maka.

"And I could say the same about you and Soul." She teased and Maka blushed momentarily, looking at the ground. Okami chuckled under her breath a bit.

"Are you guys coming over tonight?" Maka asked her.

"Yeah. Did you want me to bring anything?" Okami asked her.

"No, I think we've got everything covered." Maka replied and headed away to drag her Weapon partner home. "Bye!" she waved at them and disappeared around the corner. Kid waved goodbye at them and lead his partners away, Tsubaki and Black*Star followed soon after, leaving Kiba and Okami alone in the middle of the court. Kiba glanced at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked noticiing that she wasnt really paying attention. His voice snapped Okami from her thoughts and she smiled at him.

"No." she told him, Kiba looked as if he didnt believe her,

"Do you want to go train before we have to go over to Maka's?" he asked her. Okami nodded,

"Sure. Lead the way." she told him and he started to walk in the direction of their regular training area, in a clearing surrounded by trees. Okami lowered her eyes to stare at the ground. She had lied, something _was_ wrong. The dream she had had the night before they had left for Mexico had become more frequent. _It's always the same dream..._ But she hadn't a clue what it meant. Before she had realized it they had arrived at their destination.

"You ready?" Kiba asked her and she smiled.

"Of course." she replied and changed into a staff. "What do you want to work on today?" she asked and Kiba thought about it for a moment. He lifted her and grasped her in both hands at chest level and closed his eyes. "Kiba?" Okami asked through Weapon form, confused. He opened his eyes and looked at her reflection.

"Actually I would rather have a race." He told her. Okami transformed again and stood staring at him.

"Really? You've never wanted to race before." she said a little surprised.

"I figure it's time to try something new." Kiba shrugged at her.

"Ok," Okami agreed and a wide smile spread across her face. "You'll lose." she told him and Kiba looked at her, determined.

"I'm faster than I was before, I think I have a chance." he told her and Okami just managed not to luagh.

"Where to?" she asked him.

"From here to the DWMA." he said.

"Sure you can make it that far?" she teased him and he walked up to be shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Yeah, ready," He said and braced himself, Okami did the same. "Go!" he said and took off. Okami sped off after him, racing into town. _He has gotten faster..._ she smiled and forced her feet harder toward the ground, propelling herself foreward. She matched pace with Kiba for awhile and when the school came into veiw, she sped foreward, passing him easily. All of the stores and people rushed by in a blur. Okami glanced to the side and her heart froze. A young woman with black hair that hung halfway down her back, was staring straight at her. Her eyes were Ice blue. _Its the one from my dreams..._ "Okami!" she heard Kiba shout behind her and she tore her eyes away. A large truck was crashed in her path, and she was going too fast to stop.

Okami managed to leap into the air and push herself off the top of the truck the instant her foot touched it. She landed ungracefully on the road on the other side. Quickly she rushed to see around the truck, looking back at the woman, her eyes weren't blue, they were brown. _I swear they were blue...did I imagine it?_ Kiba rushed up to her, "You ok?" he asked, gasping for air. She ignored him, _why did I see those eyes? I'm awake, so why did I see them? Is the madness getting to me...?_ "Okami?" Kiba asked a bit worried now.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." she told him forcing herself to smile. "Why are you standing here? I thought you wanted to win?" she asked him. He smiled and sped off. Okami pushed the image to the back of her mind and raced after him. By the time she reached the top of the long stairs he was already there. _Kiba won.._

He had a smug look on his face, "I told you I could win." he told her triumphantly. Okami forced herself to smile again.

"Yes, you won, now stop rubbing it in. Lets head back, so we have time to get ready before we head over to Maka's." she told him and turned around heading down the stairs. Kiba walked at her shoulder as they headed back to the house, he had a wide smile across his face the whole way back and when they finnaly arrived, he had managed to exclaim he was the winner at least six times. They headed inside, "I'll take a short shower real quick." she told him and she headed off toward the bathroom. Okami turned the shower on and leaned on the counter with her hands, staring at the sink. _Why? Why did I see them?_ Okami lifted her head and stared at the mirror.

Dark shadows consumed the wall behind her and ice blue eyes glowed from the daarkness, she gazed in horror at the reflection in the mirror. She whipped around, but the wall behind her was lit up with light, nothing was there. Okami shuddered and leaned against the counter, trying to steady her heartrate. _After all this time... The madness is affecting me... I cant be... losing to her... can I?_ Okami clutched the edge of the counter tightly, _No, I'm not losing it, not now._ Getting undressed she slipped into the shower and let the warm water soothe her. She just stood there for awhile before she turned it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her. She picked up her clothes and headed out, walking toward her room.

She dressed in a pair of slim black shorts, a dark purple short-sleeved shirt and black cloth shoes. She rubbed her hair with a towel, until it was damp and wipped the water on her silver moon necklace off. She brushed through her hair, putting it in a fishtail braid. Okami headed out of her room and sank down on the couch in the living room. Cold laughter drifted toward her from somewhere behind her, closing her eyes she ignored it. _It's not real..._ but the laughter continued, and her heart rate began to race. She opened her eyes and slowly turned around. Nothing... she sighed and turned again.

She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, a woman with short black hair, the tips of her hair icy white, pale skin and ice blue eyes was inches away from her face. She smiled manically and her ice cold breath hit Okami's face. She shut her eyes_... she's not there...I'm seeing things..._

"Keep telling yourself I'm not real." she hissed, opening her eyes, the woman was no longer there. Okami let out a shudder and placed her hand on her chest._This isn't good... if I lose it, there's no telling what will happen_. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, then relaxed. It was Kiba. He gave her a worried expression and sat down beside her.

"You ok?" he asked. Okami felt her heart slow when she looked into his eyes, her body began to relax. _His soul's calming mine..._ she tried to tell herself but she knew that wasn't all of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" she asked him. He nodded and stood up, Okami followed him out the door and stayed at his shoulder as they made their way to Maka's. When they arrived, only Tsubaki and Black*Star were there. Kiba sat on the couch behined Soul and Black*Star who were playing a video game. Okami made her way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she listened quietly to Maka and Tsubaki's conversation. Shouting coming from the direction of the boys caused Tsubaki to go and try to calm down her Meister. Okami was breathing deep and slow, her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" Maka asked and Okami opened her eyes to see her looking at her a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." Okami told her, Maka didn't seem to beleive her.

"Okami, your soul... it's not normal. Well less normal." Maka told her, her words made her worry. _She must notice the red half is stronger right now..._She looked up and forced herself to smile.

"Dont worry, my soul differs some days." Okami told her and Maka seemed to relax. She smiled and answered the door when someone knocked. Kid, Liz, and Patti stepped inside. Okami came out of the kitchin to greet them.

"Hey Kid." she said as he walked up to her.

"Hello." he said and looked her over. "Are you alright? You seem on edge." Okami came up with an excuse.

"Well, I lost to Kiba today, and he wont leave me alone about it." she lied. Kid took that answer without question.

Maka called them into the kitchen to grab some food and everyone sat in their small living room, quietly socializing. Okami sat on the floor, her back leaning against the wall,Kiba sat next to her. Laughing and conversation filled the apartment for about three hours. Okami felt relaxed with Kiba beside her and when he yawned she checked the time, 8:40 pm. Everyone seemed to realize how late it was and they packed up their stuff. Okami and Kiba left and headed back home shortly after Kid, Patti, and Liz had.

The moon shown in the sky, laughing at something no one else could see. Kiba looked half asleep, but Okami wasn't paying attention to him. She saw the glowing ice blue eyes in every alley and dark window they passed. Stepping inside their home they quickly made their way to their rooms and Okami slipped under the comfortor. She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of the woman with the ice blue eyes.

**I just wanted to say that if I apologize for making a chapter long and you go on and be like "what are you talkin about? this ain't long at all." I do pre-write a lot of these on my iPod and they seem really long on there. Just to let ya know :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
**By the way I am completely aware that Fushi town doesn't exist but I had to make something up**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami followed Kiba into the classroom the next day and sat on the outside of the row beside him. She was on edge and jumped at every little thing. _Damn it! I need to get ahold of my self. Calm down..._ The classroom was silent, all of the students were working quietly on their assignment.

Kiba looked over at her, he had a frown on his face. "Okami, why won't-" he began and the intercom came on.

"Death the Kid, Black*Star, Maka, and Kiba with their Weapon partners, please come to the Death Room immediately." A clear voice said and he looked up. Everyone in their row stood up and exited the classroom together.

"What do you think Lord Death wants?" Maka asked walking up to Okami's shoulder. Okami shrugged and stared at the ground. When they reached the Death Room Spirit threw himself at Maka.

"Maka!" He cried, Maka pulled out a book.

"Maka... Chop!" She growled and hit her father on the head denting his skull. Okami stepped around the Death Scythe, following Kiba up onto the platform.

"Hey! Hello... How are you all?" Lord Death said and waved at them.

"You wanted to see us father?" Kid asked, his expression neutral. The Shinigami nodded,

"Yes, I'm sending all of you to Fushi town, to investigate some rumors of two witches in the area." Okami's head snapped up and looked at him. "I'm want you to investigate, not to fight."

"If you want us to just look around, why are you sending _all_ of us?" Soul asked.

"Because I want to make sure no one gets hurt, If a fight does occur you will have an easier time defending yourselves when your all together." Lord Death replied. Kid , Maka and Kiba all nodded.

"Ha, a big star like me doesn't need help!" Black*Star said and jabbed his thumb to his chest. Okami glanced at him, _one maybe... But two Witch's are too much for even you._

"When do want us to leave?" Maka asked. Lord Death looked at her.

"Right now, it's not too far away and the day is still young." He replied in his goofy voice.

"Let's go." Kid told the group and turned away, heading out of the room. Okami was the last to leave and stayed at the back of the group by herself.

They arrived at their destination in short time and Kid split them up into groups. "Kiba, Maka, Soul and Okami. You will take the north and west side of the town. The rest of us will take the south and east side." He told them and they separated. Maka lead the way with Soul at her side.

Okami followed slowly, since they had arrived she had felt worse. The madness was starting to overflow, and she had a hard time concentrating. Maka stopped and had her eyes closed. She opened her green eyes,

"There's sign of a witch's soul toward the edge of the town over there." She told them pointing to a line of trees.

"We should approach cautiously, and you guys should transform." She said nodding at Soul and Okami. They obliged and she changed into a dagger. Kiba caught her and looked at her with a worried look on his face the moment he touched her. Maka led the way foreword holding her Scythe, and Kiba stared at Okami's reflection on the blade.

"Now I know there's something wrong." He said quietly. And she looked at him through her Weapon form.

"Your soul's not right." He said and grasped her harder.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He growled. Okami didn't answer him, and he kept walking after Maka, heading into the trees.

"Nothing's wrong," Okami told him, he glared at her reflection for a moment, then looked away. The trees seemed to thicken as they went farther in and their black boughs covered the sky, casting them into darkness.

Maka stopped as the entered a small clearing, lowering Soul. "The soul's gone." She whispered.

"Why don't you turn around little girl?" A cold voice called and they whipped around. Okami stared, and her heart seemed to stop. She was there.. The woman with the black hair tipped white, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a frosty white dress with silver boots, and she sat on a broom about ten feet in the air. _She's the witch... _Against her will Okami transformed and fell to her knees, trembling.

The Witch smiled at her. "I am real. The madness isn't making you see me." Okami shuddered.

"Okami, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, but she didn't look at him, she barely even heard him, she seemed to be trapped in the gaze of the witch.

"Who are you?! What did you do to Okami?!" Maka yelled at the witch. She looked over the girl and smiled at her.

"I am the witch Frea.(Fray-uh) I have done nothing to your friend, she is simply to weak to fight the madness any longer." She said and laughed coldly. Shadows covered her eyes for a minute and she looked back up at them, a mad look on her face. "Now it is time for you to die."

Everything seemed to be traveling in slow motion. "Ice spear!" The witch growled and a long sharp piece of ice in the shape of a spear flew at Kiba. He didn't have a Weapon, so he couldn't block the attack. Okami wanted to help but she couldn't move, _damn it! If you don't snap out of it Kiba is dead!_

She felt the red half of her soul begin to take over the other half. _She's going to win..._

Blood splattered the ground, the ice spear went through Okami's right shoulder, into Kiba's a few inches, sparing him from a more serious injury. Okami stepped back and winced, the pain helping to release her from her trance. The witch looked surprised, and snapped her fingers, the spear melted.

"I see you still have some strength left in you." Frea said. Kiba stumbled backward and slid down the trunk of a tree, grabbing his shoulder. Okami wobbled a bit and managed to stay on her feet. Maka stared in horror at what had just happened.

Frea switched her gaze from Okami to Maka, "Storm of Pain." White mist appeared before Maka and huge, razar sharp pieces of hail flew at her. Maka managed to dodge most of them but a price struck her and sent a long scratch down her arm. Okami fell to her knees, gasping for air. The witch inside of her was trying relentlessly to take over.

Frea sent three more ice spears at Maka, _she can't dodge all of them!_ Maka blocked two of them with her Weapon, the third was about to strike her, when it fell to the ground, cut in half.

"What would you guys do without me?" Black*Star smirked as he stood in front of Maka, grasping Tsubaki in her demon sword mode.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked as he appeared beside Okami. She didn't answer, she was too busy trying to keep the witch in her soul from taking over. Frea smiled,

"Did you finnaly figure out there only was _one_ Witch?" She asked and Kid looked at her in disgust.

"Your soul is mine." He growled and his twin pistols turned into cannons. "Death cannon." He siad and two balls of light flew at the witch. Frea didn't move, and smoke lit up as the shots hit their mark. When the smoke cleared, Frea was sitting on her broom where she had been, not a scratch on her. Kid glared at her.

"We didn't even touch her!" He said in disbelief.

"This is clearly a job for the biggest star here!" Black*Star exclaimed and rushed at Frea. The witch watched him calmly with her ice blue eyes.

"Ice wall." She said and a wall of Ice appeared in front of her. Black*Star skidded to a stop.

"Ice tomb." Frea growled and an opposite wall appeared behind Black*Star, thick spikes shot out on both sides. Three spikes managed to slice at Black*Stars skin as he jumped out from between the trap.

"My patience is running low," The witch Frea growled and lifted both hands above her head. "Ice Fury." She brought her hands down. An icy wind blew around the clearing, throwing everyone back, knocking them unconscious. All of the Weopans turned back to their human forms. Okami struggled to sit up, "Are you ready to give in?" The witch asked.

Okami shakily got to her feet, and faced her, gasping for breath. _She managed to beat everyone, she hardly even moved!_ "No, I'm not losing." Okami said boldly, Frea frowned.

"Let's see how brave you are when I kill your friends." Frea growled. Her icy gaze turned toward Kid. "Ice spear." _Damn it, move!_ Okami dashed in front of the spear, taking the blow to her stomach. The spear melted, another went for Tsubaki and Black*Star. This seemed to go on forever, the witch would send an ice spear at one of her friends, Okami would protect them, taking each blow to herself.

Okami struggled to stay standing, the witch was starting to look frustrated. "Your resolve is stronger than I imagined, you should have fallen to the madness by now." She said, her voice cold.

"Needles of Death." The witch said and millions of needles appeared in the air and flew at Okami. She lifted her arms to cover her face, unable to dodge the attacks. When they finally stopped Okami lowered her arms,

Suddenly she felt her body weaken and she fell to her knees gasping for air. "Those needles have a special poison I made on them." The witch said and laughed. Maka was coming too, the witch Frea noticed this.

**Maka's POV**

Maka opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and for a minute couldn't remember what had happened. Cold laughter drifted to her ears and she shuddered. The witch was looking straight at her. "Frost blade." She said and ice formed from her hand in a long line, heading straight for her. She knew she wouldn't be able to move in time.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the blade. When it didn't come she opened her eyes. The blade struck Okami in the chest, the silver-eyed girl was covered in blood and she coughed up blood, staining the ground crimson.

"Okami..." Maka whispered and she went limp, the blade picked her off the ground and threw her.

The witch Frea looked at Okami's unmoving body for a moment then smiled at Maka. "It's such a pity, she gave up her life to protect all of you." The woman said and her broom lifted.

"But I'm done here." She said looking disappointed and disappeared into the trees. Maka looked around at her companions and her eyes began to tear up when she saw Okami. She desperately fumbled in her pocket for the small mirror she carried around with her and pulled it out.

42-42-564, she traced the numbers on the surface and waited, every second seemed like an eternity until Lord Death's mask appeared in the glass. "Maka?" He said looking a bit confused.

"Please, send a medical unit down here, fast!" She pleaded. Lord Death held up a hand,

"Calm down, what happened?" He asked.

"Everyone's down, and I think Okami might be..." She struggled to choke out the word. "...dead." Lord Death turned away for a minute then looked back at her.

"I've sent a unit to your location, they'll get there as fast as they can. Tell me the whole story." He said and Maka wipped the tears from her eyes.

"We got ambushed by this witch.. Okami couldn't move, something about madness taking over her... Then Kiba got attacked and Okami took most of the blow for him, Black*Star and Kid showed up after that. But nothing they threw at her worked. Then we got knocked out, I woke up and.. Okami took a blow for me in the chest. The witch said something about how Okami gave up her life for us. I think Okami took all of the Witch's blows to protect us when we were unconscious." Maka explained, desperately trying to fight back tears.

Lord Death looked at her for a moment. "Did this witch have a name?" He asked. Maka shakily nodded.

"Yeah, Frea." She told him. He was silent for a moment.

"Just try to stay calm. They should be there quickly." He told her and his mask disappeared from the mirror. Maka let the mirror fall from her trembling hand and she sat there silently.

"What the hell?" Soul's voice mumbled from behined her. "Maka!" He gasped and stumbled to crouch down beside her. He looked at her, "Are you ok?" He asked. Maka flung her arms around him and burst into tears, he held her in his embrace.

"What happened?" He asked and took in a sharp breath of air. "Is she...?" He asked. Maka couldn't answer, and rapid footsteps sounded from the trees. Stein holding Spirit and about half a dozen medics erupted from the trees.

Spirit turned back into himself and looked around the area. He laid eyes on Maka in Soul's arms and walked over slowly. Soul looked up at him and broke away from Maka to go help one of the Medics get Kid to his feet. Spirit crouched down beside his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Maka wrapped her arms and sobbed into her father's shirt, the first sign of affection she had given him in a long time.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba opened his eyes as a medic came over and pressed her fingers to his neck. He grabbed his shoulder wincing and stared around the clearing, his eyes stopped when he say the bloody, broken and tattered body of his Weapon partner. He tried to get up to go over to her but the medic pushed him back down again. "Sit still." She ordered and he obeyed reluctantly. Stein was crouched down by Okami, a concerned look on his face.

He quickly picked her up bridal style, not caring if her blood stained his white lab coat and made his way out of the trees followed by two of the medics. The professor's words drifted back to him.

"We need to hurry, she might not make it if we don't."

**Ah, I was working on this for a long time, I apologize if you didn't like this chapter, but I'm mostly just writing this story for my own enjoyment now. But if you did like it, I'm glad your enjoying the story**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters only my own OC's**

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba sat in a bench outside the Nurse's office at the DWMA. He guessed it was probably about eleven at night, Stein had been performing surgery on Okami for hours now. The rest of the group had passed through the battle with relatively minor injuries. Maka had told him that Okami had taken the blows from the witch for everyone, and he couldn't help feeling a twinge of anger toward his Weapon Partner. _She shouldn't have put herself in harm's way..._

He would never forget the image of Okami lying lifeless in Stein's arms as he carried her away, or when Okami jumped in front of him, letting the spear go straight through her shoulder. Pain spread through his injured shoulder and he winced. But more than that he felt... _Different._ To be honest after all that had happened most people would be worn out, but he felt as if he could run around the perimeter of Death City twice.

Kiba's head snapped up when the door opened and Stein walked out, his blood stained lab coat draped over his arm. Kiba got to his feet and Stein closed the door, then faced the young Meister. "How is she?" Kiba asked, deeply hoping for a good answer.

"Many of her organs were hit, and one of the heavier blows went straight through her heart. She lost a lot of blood, and at one point her heart stopped altogether." Stein told him and Kiba felt fear spread over him. "Unfortunately on top of all those major wounds, she seems to have been poisoned, and I don't have an antidote." Stein told him, the professor looked worried.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kiba asked his teacher quietly. Stein sighed and looked at him, a pained look spread across his face.

"I don't know. She's stable right now but... Her chances are low." Stein said and Kiba looked down at the ground.

"Can I go in?" Kiba asked and Stein nodded.

"Just don't stay too long, it's late." He said and headed down the hallway in silence. Kiba slowly made his way up to the door and opened it quietly. To the right of the door, Okami lay bandaged, in a bed with tubes sticking out all over her body. She wore an oxygen mask, her shallow, ragged, and rapid breaths making it fog up.

Kiba made his way over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair, she had a high fever and winced in pain every once in awhile. Kiba sat there for at least ten minutes before seeing her like this was to much, he stood up and glanced down at her one last time before leaving the room.

The next day, Stein didn't show up to teach his class and Sid was subbing for him. The zombie told them to work on any assignments they needed to and left them to it. Kiba stared down at a blank piece of paper and Maka glanced over at him.

"Did you hear anything about Okami?" She asked worried and he continued to stare down at the paper.

"She's hurt pretty badly, Stein doesn't know if she's going to make it or not." He told her.

"I wish she hadn't stepped in front of me to take that blow to the heart." He heard Maka choked out and he glanced over to see tears forming in her eyes. Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder,

"She did it because she cares, I'm sure she'll get better." He soothed her and silently wished what he said would come to be true. Maka nodded at him and wiped away her tears.

"What about you? Are you ok?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Honestly I feel healthier than I've ever been in my life." He replied and Maka looked him over for a minute, not sure what he meant. _I'm not sure I understand it either... _His shoulder felt like new after only one day and he had plenty of energy to spare.

He looked away and started scribbling on his paper, a rough draft of a report about souls he had to do. Lunch came and the group of friends sat silently picking at their food, even Black*Star looked depressed. They went back to the classroom after lunch had ended and continued what they had started.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day Kiba made his way alone to the Nurse's office. He knocked on the door and Nygus opened it. "Did you come to see Okami?" She asked him and he nodded. "You can come in." She told him and stepped aside to let him through. Kiba made his way in and sat down in the chair by the bed.

His partner seemed no different than the night before and he frowned. Nygus left him to sit there in peace, while she sat down in a chair on the other side of the white privacy wall. He sat there for a few minutes and narrowed his eyes as he noticed Okami wasn't wincing in pain as much as before.

But she was still running a high fever and breathing rapidly, Kiba closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted more than anything for Okami to make it through this. He placed his hand in her limp one and looked at her through half-closed eyes.

"You damn fool, why would you let yourself get hurt like this? If you die, I'll never forgive you." He said quietly and drew his hand back. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it, almost walking into Stein who stood on the other side of the door. The professor stepped aside to let him pass and made his way inside, closing the door behind him.

Kiba walked back to their home alone and sank down into the couch, sitting silently. He sat there for a few hours and went to his room without eating, He fell into a dreamless sleep.

_2 more days later..._

**Stein's POV**

Moonlight shown dimly through the window onto the bed where Okami lay. A little way off in the shadows Stein sat backwards in his chair his head resting on his arms that were propped on the back of the chair. The room was silent beside the ragged breathing and the beeping from the machine that monitored the girls heart rate.

Stein seemed to be asleep, but was pulled from his slumber when shuffling stirred the silent air. He opened his eyes and his head jerked up, Okami was sitting up in the bed, her head hanging low, breathing hard.

The silver eyes shifted to look at him, "You look like you haven't slept in days." She told him and winced a little as she moved. Stein pushed his feet against the floor and rolled over to the bedside, he looked completely shocked.

"What's that face for?" She asked him,

"I thought you were dying." He told her, she sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She said, her breathing still rapid, and shallow. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A few days." Stein told her, still shocked but no longer showing it. She sighed, and glanced at him.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked him, a worried look had spread across her face. Stein gave her a small smile that disappeared almost instantly.

"They're fine. You should be worrying about yourself." He said and reached up to twist the screw in his head until it clicked into place. "Your still seriously hurt, and all things aside, you shouldn't have put yourself at risk like that."

Okami managed a weary smile and chuckled a bit, wincing afterward. "Are you really going to lecture me?" She asked. He shook his head at her,

"You really should take me more seriously." He told her and she stopped smiling.

"You act like I died." She said and he gave her a serious look.

"You did." He told her and she didn't look surprised.

"That blade did go through my heart," she commented, "but I'm regretting letting that happen right about now." She said and winced a bit more.

_She's healing at an amazing rate..._ Okami brought her hand up to her to her mouth as she went into a coughing fit. Stein stood up in his chair and placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against the pillow. Her hand fell to her side, flecked with blood and her eyes slowly closed.

"Take it easy." He murmured and she fell asleep. Her fever had gone down and her breathing eased. Stein placed a hand on his chair and rolled it under the desk on the other side of the white privacy wall. Sticking his hands in his pockets he left the room.

**Okami's POV**

Okami opened her eyes and slowly sat up, leaning against the pillow with her back. She didn't feel the effects of the poison weighing her down any longer. She glanced outside the window that dim morning light was seeping through. It would probably be about time for school to start. She lifted her arms and stretched wincing a bit.

Layers of white bandages wrapped around her torso and right shoulder. More bandages wrapped around her lower left arm and right thigh. She felt dull pain all over her body, but she didn't care. She glanced over as Nygus opened the door and walked in, when the woman wrapped in bandages saw her she looked shocked.

_I'm supposed to be dying, right..._ "Hey." She murmured and Nygus walked over.

"Okami, your awake." She sighed and pressed a bandaged hand to her forehead. "And your fever's gone, that was fast..." She murmured and drew her hand away.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"A lot better," she replied, and she saw Nygus give her a stern look.

"That's good, but your staying here. Your in no condition to leave." She told her and Okami nodded. _You only say that because you know I would leave..._ She thought.

"Fine Nygus, I'll stick around." She told her, _but only for a little..._ She thought to herself. Nygus left and came back to check her vitals, and Okami sat there silently. _I hate it when people fuss over me..._

"Your a lot healthier than you were yesterday.." Nygus murmured. _That's not surprising to me, although it might be to her..._ Okami had realized some time ago that she healed a lot faster than most people did, most likely because of the magic in the witch half of her soul.

Nygus walked away to sit at her desk, and Okami sat on the bed. She felt uneasy and frustrated. _Damn, I hate just sitting here..._ She sighed and let her head rest against the bed-post. She brought her hand to her mouth and coughed for a minute. She brought her hand away and glared at her palm, specks of blood littered her skin. She clenched her fist.

_Heart injury..._ She sighed realizing that her heart would take a lot longer to heal than the rest of her body. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever before Nygus told her she was leaving and Okami nodded.

"Just try to get some more rest." The black woman had told her before she left the room. Okami slowly slid off the bed and got to her feet. Her legs felt weak from the lack of use and her right leg sent a jolt of pain through her as she put weight on it.

She stood there for a minute then sat back down on the edge of the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, _I don't want to stay here... But I have to._ She got settled back in the bed and wished she had something to do. A knock on the door sounded and it slowly opened.

"Nygus? Are you here?" He voice asked and Okami answered.

"She left a while ago." She told the visitor and they popped their head around the door, _Kiba._

"Okami.." He stared at her and was suddenly holding her in a giant hug. She winced as he squeezed her.

"Get off," she growled and he let her go. He sat on the edge of her bed and Okami saw a small tear run down his face. "Why are you crying? I'm alive you know." She said softly, suddenly sorry she had been so curt with him.

He smiled at her widely and wiped the tear off. "I know, I'm just really happy."

Okami gave him a smile and gazed at him. "I seem to remember you calling me a 'Damn fool.'." She told him and he looked a bit shocked and embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just mad that you felt you had to put your self in harms way for all of us." Kiba told her and looked into her eyes.

"You and Stein feel the same way I see." She mumbled and Kiba placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't feel you have to do that." He told her and she shook her head.

"I don't feel I _have_ to do anything. I'm your Weapon and that means I'm prepared to die for you. And I am also prepared to die for my friends." She told him and he looked a little stunned.

He nodded and hugged her again, his arms wrapped around her and she winced, again. When he let go he looked at her with an expression of worry. "Are you ok?" He asked, she noticed he was looking at the bandages that were wrapped around her body.

"I'm fine, I'll be ok, just give it time." She told him.

"Stein told me you your heart stopped when you were in surgery." Kiba said quietly and she saw pain light up in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere any time soon." She assured him and he looked back up to level his eyes with hers.

"Do you want to tell me why you collapsed like that when we met Frea?" He asked gently and she felt her heart rate quicken at the name, causing her to cough into her hand again, making sure Kiba didn't see the blood that was spattered across the inside of her hand as she placed it in her lap.

"Before that, for awhile, I was sort of... Losing it." She murmured. "The madness was starting to take over and I was seeing things for awhile. One of the things I saw was Frea, she had also been in my Nightmare's for some time. Being around her, made the madness overflow and the witch inside of me tried to take over." She admitted as he listened to every word silently. Okami decided to leave out the part that she believed the witch had been deliberately trying to drive her into the madness.

For a minute he looked mad and glared at her. "Okami, I want you to promise to never keep anything away from me like this again." She was startled for a minute and she reluctantly nodded."You know, I think Stein's been really worried about you." He commented and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He hasn't been teaching the class ever since you got hurt, and he always seems worried whenever I see him." Kiba explained and Okami thought back to the first night she woke up, and how tired he had seemed. _He must have been sitting there for hours with me..._ She realized and felt a wave of affection for her old friend wash over her.

"But to be honest everyone's been worried, even Lord Death in my opinion." She looked at him surprised. "Kid told me his father has been on edge for the last couple of days, and we assume its because he might feel guilty about sending us on that mission, seeing as how it turned out."

Okami wasn't convinced, Lord Death had never been very fond if her, but she couldn't think of what else might be worrying the Shinigami. The sun had set completely and the moon was rising in the sky. "You should go home, it's getting late." She told him and he looked as if he was about to object then reluctantly agreed.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can." He told her and left the room. She was surprised to see Stein walk in the door not long after her Meister had left.

"Nygus told me you woke up today, and she thinks the poisons out of your body." Stein said rolling a chair over and sitting in it backwards. He gave her a look and continued. "Both of us are amazed at how fast your wounds have healed in such a short amount of time. I'm beginning to wonder if there's more to it than we know about." He said and gave her a meaningful look.

"If I'm injured badly the magic from the witch helps me heal. I sometimes wonder if she realizes if I die, she dies with me." She told him and he gazed at her for a moment.

"Magic or not, your still hurt, so I want you to take it easy, stay here for the night and if your feeling up to it, you can go home tomorrow. But only if your wounds have healed some more by then." He told her and stood up. She was surprised that he would agree to let her go home so early, _maybe he trusts me not to do anything stupid while I'm hurt, _She highly doubted he did.

"Thanks Stein." She told him before he left the room. He glanced at her with a small smile on his face.

"Don't do anything stupid." He told her and left.

**Yesssss... I finally managed to finish the chapter. Any way, hope you like it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**sorry for putting this up after so long! By the way, there is a missing chapter I wrote, but some how never managed to post XI, I apologize. But since trying to fix the issue would mess up a lot of the story I'll just summarize what happened.**

**Okami woke up the next and felt a lot better, heading home she got ready and noticed she woke up really early, school had only started five minutes before. She headed there and stumbled upon Kid who was standing on the stairs, looking relatively worried. When Kid saw Okami he looked really mad and told her never to put herself in harms way again. She gave him a hug and told him not to worry, then Kid told her he was waiting for Black*Star. That's when the chapter ends and this one starts.**

**Again I'm sorry I managed to miss a whole chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

The fight finished with Black*Star as the winner, Kid looked furious. As they headed back to the classroom, Okami couldn't help noticing Kiba somehow seemed different. She glanced at him for a minute, but couldn't find anything strange. She looked away and smiled at Black*Star as he walked up.

"Time to head back to class." Stein said and walked back into the Acadamy. Okami walked along silently at Kiba's shoulder. As they entered the eyes of the whole class turned towards the group heading into the Classroom and Okami felt more than a few people's eyes trained on her.

She went up to her seat and sat between Maka and Kiba. "Did I miss any assignments?" Okami asked Maka and she shook her head.

"We haven't done anything but study hall since we got back." She explained. Okami sighed and turned her attention to the front of the class where Stein was dissecting... _Something_. She coughed for a moment and quickly wiped the blood off her lips.

The next few weeks passed and nearly all of her wounds had healed apart from her heart. The scars had healed and the stitches came out, so she no longer wore any bandages. Though every once in awhile when she did still cough up blood, but even that had lessened. Okami walked toward the school with her Meister.

"Why are we going to the school? It's Saturday." Kiba asked and she glanced at him.

"I already told you, Lord Death has something for us to do." She told him, and he looked worried for a moment.

"Are you sure your healed enough to go out on a mission?" He asked her and she glared at him.

"Of course, I'm fine." She growled and looked away. "But what about you? You've been acting differently ever since the battle with Frea." She murmured.

"I don't know, I just feel full like I'm full of energy." He said and Okami stopped, facing him.

"That's not what I was talking about. You can't seem to focus," she told him. He shrugged,

"Sorry, I'll try to focus some more." He promised. She gazed at him for a minute then continued on. As they made their way into the school they walked in silence all the way till they were stepping up on to the platform in the Death Room. Okami stopped behind of the shinigami and looked up at him with her silver eyes.

"So, what have you got for us?" She asked him, he jumped and swung around to face them.

"Oh, yes... Right. I need you two to take care of a Kishin egg in Las Vegas. It's a relatively easy assignment, but all the same be careful." He said and gave them a serious look when he said the word 'careful', probably because the last mission hadn't gone according to plan. Kiba nodded enthusiastically and Okami smiled to herself. _Where does he find all his energy?_

"We'll be careful, that egg will be taken care of." Kiba promised the shinigami.

"Great, good luck you two!" He nodded and called out to them as they left the room. Kiba stuck his hands in his jean pockets and glanced over at her.

"So, are we taking the bus to Las Vegas?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, we'll just take my motorcycle." She told him and he looked surprised.

"You have a motorcycle? Why have you never mentioned this before?" He asked her and she sighed; frowning at him.

"Your telling me you never saw that big blanket covering it in my garage?" She asked him. He looked at the ground.

"Actually I never took the time to even look what was under that blanket." He confessed. She smiled,

"Well, today you'll get to see what's under there." She told him as she led the way toward their home. As they reached it she pushed the door open and headed down to her room, Kiba following. "I'm going to grab the keys and some money." She told him as she headed inside and slipped some cash in her pocket then began rummaging through one of her bags for the keys.

Her Meister leaned in the doorway, his eyes wandering around the room. When she finally found the keys, she stood up and slid past him out of the room. She lead the way into the garage after locking the front door and made her way toward the corner of the garage. She placed her hands on the edge of the blanket and pulled it off, sending dust rising into the air. A dark blue BMW R1100RS motorcycle was sitting in front of her as she set the blanket on the ground and opened the sliding garage door.

Twirling the keys on her finger she headed back over to the bike. Kiba held his hand out and smiled. "I'll drive." He offered and she shook her head.

"My bike, I'll drive." She told him and he seemed like he was about to argue when she gave him a look and submitted.

"Ok." He sighed and climbed on the bike behind her. Okami placed the keys in the engine and turned, sending the engine roaring into life. They sped off, the garage door automatically closing behind them. The people and buildings flew past them in a blur, as they rode down the streets out of town.

"Okami! Don't you think you should slow down!?" Kiba yelled at her above the road of the engine. Her Meister was leaning back, grasping the edge of the seat with his hands.

"No, but you can hold on to my waist if you want." She yelled back without looking at him, as they hit the sand outside of the city heading toward Las Vegas. Okami felt Kiba's hands slowly grasp her waist. She went faster, determined to make it to Las Vegas as soon as they could.

As they needed the city the sun had already begun to set behind them and the lights of the city lot up the sky before them. Okami slowed down as they entered the city, and slowly parked the motorcycle in a parking lot. Kiba let to of her waist and got off. Okami swung her leg over and placed the keys in her pocket. Bright lights lit up the streets all around them, and a lot of people lined the streets.

Kiba stretched his arms above his head and looked at her, "Where do you wanna start?" He asked and she glared at him.

"Give me a minute, let me see if I can lock onto the egg first." She told him and closed her eyes. Letting her Soul Perception spread out over all the souls within the area, only looking for the corrupted egg. She opened her eyes again and looked at her Meister, and shook her head.

"Hmm... Lets walk around a bit." He mumbled and turned away, blending into the endless crowd of people. She headed after him and came up beside him and linked his arm with hers. She glanced at him and realized he was looking at her, blushing a bit.

"What? I don't want you getting lost in this crowd do I?" She told him. They walked on the sidewalk for awhile, always looking for anything unusual. Even until the night was getting late, the amount of people never seemed to lessen. Okami closed her eyes again, then they flew open. She started forward, dragging her Meister behind her, until he recovered and was racing along beside her.

"Did you find it?" He asked, matching pace perfectly with her. She nodded and pushed forward, almost at her top speed. To her surprise, Kiba easily kept pace with her. Odd... He's never been this fast before. They were racing along a dark stretch of buildings until they skidded to a stop down an alley.

A Kishin egg that stood about three feet taller than any of them, pale white, with an arm that resembled a long sword with Christmas lights on it stood at the end of the alley. It looked at them and laughed in a soft hissing voice. Before either of them could react it charged and they jumped aside in different directions. The Kishin egg was going so fast it didn't have time to stop before it crashed through a wall on the other side of the street.

"Umm... Okami..?" She heard Kiba gasp and she was about to change before she glanced at him and saw that he was glowing. What the-? He glowed with white light before he turned into a silver scythe, about 5 and a half feet long, with the blade and half of the staff wrapped in black barbed wire. Without thinking she grabbed him in her hands and glared down at his reflection in the blade.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She growled at him and he looked panicked.

"No, no! I swear, this is new for me too!" He said, his eyes wide and Okami looked at him. Her head snapped back up as the Kishin egg picked itself up out of the the rubble. I don't have time for this! She gripped Kiba harder.

"We'll have to figure this out later." She told him and charged at the creature. She was too fast for it to react and managed to land a blow on its shoulder before it swung its blade at her. She jumped back, and brought Kiba up to block herself as the egg swung at her. The force of the impact sent her sliding back a few inches.

"Okami," Kiba said as she was being pushed backward from the relentless blows by the egg.

"What?!" She growled and managed to leap up out of the way, landing on the roof of the nearest building. She looked down at his reflection again. He looked a little put off.

"I was just going to say I have an idea." He told her looking a little embarrassed. "But it's going to require Soul Resonance." He finished and Okami sighed.

"Fine." She growled and let the magic in her soul go once more. When their souls began to resonate at a stable rate the Kishin jumped to the top of the building. The barbed wire wrapped around the blade unraveled and grew in length as the egg jumped at them. The wire wrapped itself around the Kishin in mid-air and tightened, the wire cut clean through the creatures body and the soul floated toward them.

Okami put the bottom of the scythe down on the ground and leaned against it for a minute before she let him change back. Kiba straightened up and Okami punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Do you really excpect me to believe you only just found out your a Weapon?" She asked him as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You've gotta believe me, I really didn't know." He told her with such sincerity in his voice she had a hard time believing he was lying.

"Then why-" she started then stared at him. His behavior, the sudden _speed, turning into a weapon... No way, that can't be possible... He's a lot like me..._

Her mind flashed back to the battle with Frea, when the spear had gone through her shoulder... _It went into his.._ Kiba looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she looked at him. She focused on his soul, _the reason I felt he was different..._

"My blood has gotten into your system, some of the side effects are; your amazing amount of energy, your sudden speed, and the ability to turn into a weapon. Among others that may yet present themselves." She told him and he stared at her, stunned.

"Woah, wait a minute, when would your blood have..." He trailed off, finding the answer to his own question. "When the spear went through your shoulder into mine." He sighed and looked at her. "But how is all of that even possible? People get blood transplants all the time, without getting super powers."

"I have no idea why your even alive right now, most people die when my blood gets into their system. And the reason you have these abilities should be obvious." She said and his eyes widened.

"Half-Witch soul, that's right.. Wait, you've given people your blood before? And they died?" He asked.

"Not intentionally," she murmured and looked at the ground. Kiba hesitated, then place his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered and she looked up at him.

"Don't be." She growled and walked away to grab the Kishin's soul. She glanced back at Kiba,

"We better get going." She muttered and stepped off the roof, landing neatly in the alley. Kiba landed beside her and glanced at the egg in her hand.

"So, whose going to be eating that? You or me?" He asked and Okami wasn't sure if he was serious. She held the soul toward him.

"Be my guest." She told him and he looked scared for a moment.

"No thanks." He muttered pushing the soul back toward her. Okami smiled, and ate the soul.

"Now that your a Weopan, things are going to be different." She muttered, linking her arm with his as they entered the crowd of people still littering the sidewalks.

"Uhh... Yeah, sure, but that's ok." He muttered without looking at her and she smiled as she noticed he was blushing again. They made their way toward the parking lot where the motorcycle was parked but before they reached it, Kiba made them stop for some food. They stopped at a place and got a quick meal before they headed back.

Okami got onto the bike and Kiba sat behind her once more, before she took off again she glanced back and saw that Kiba's face was pink as be placed his hands on her waist. She turned and smiled, then sped off, out of the city.

They travled in the dark for awhile before the sun started to rise in the sky and Death City came into sight. Okami drove toward their house and stopped outside the garage door, Kiba got off and stretched. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you didn't need as much sleep as most people." He told her, a small smile on his face. "Now I don't need much sleep either." He said and headed inside to open the garage door.

As he opened the door, Okami slowly drove the bike inside then parked it, turning the engine off. She got off the bike and faced Kiba, looking into his dark brown eyes. "Are we going to go tell Lord Death about the mission?" He asked and Okami sighed,

"Sure," she muttered and followed him toward the school. As they neared the Death Room, Kiba stopped outside the door.

"Are you going to tell him, or am I?" He asked. Okami looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I will." She replied and headed inside. They stepped up onto the platform. Lord Death was talking to someone through his mirror and Okami peered around him to see it was Justin, one of the Death Scythes.

"There is no sign of her my lord." Justin said trough the mirror and Lord Death sighed.

"Ok, just keep looking." He replied and the image of Justin dissapeared from the surface of the mirror.

"Who are you looking for?" Okami asked and the shinigami. Whipped around, startled.

"How many times are you going to sneak up on me like that?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Take it easy, I wasn't trying to scare you." She muttered and placed her hands on her hips.

"We took care of the Kishin egg." Kiba told the Reaper.

"And my blood got into his system." Okami added quietly pointing at Kiba.

Lord Death looked surprised and glanced at Kiba. "How interesting, your not dead, that's always a good sign." The shinigami said in his goofy voice and peered closer at Kiba, leaning over so his mask was inches away from the boys face. Kiba leaned back, uncomfortable with having the Reaper so close.

"Uh, yeah." Kiba said and relaxed when Lord Death drew away. Lord Death clapped his hands together.

"Either way, good job you two." He praised them, "but I'm afraid you'll have to go, I'm busy at the moment." He said and started shooing them away. They left and the door shut behind them.

"That was a bit weird don't you think?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, and he didn't answer my question either." She muttered. _Why was he so eager for us to leave? What's he hiding..?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

The two partners headed out the door the next morning, and made their way up the stairs on the way into the school. But before they could enter the school, Kid stopped them, flanked by his two Weapon partners. Okami looked at him for a minute before tilting her head slightly.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He looked her over before replying.

"Where were you two yesterday?" He asked. They hadn't gone to school after they had arrived back in Death City.

"We came back from Las Vegas late, so we decided not to come." She told him, "we were hunting a Kishin egg." She explained when she noticed he was wearing an expression of confusion.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled and landed in between them. "Now that your back, your GOD challenges you to a duel!" The blue-haired boy said with a wide smile on his face. Kiba walked up to stand at her shoulder, leaning down to be face to face with the boy.

"Sure, but you'll lose." Kiba told him with a smug smile on his face. Okami closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, _do we really have to...?_ _And why the hell are you so quick to fight today?_ Black*Star jabbed his thumb to his chest,

"Good luck with that, a big star like me never loses!" He replied and Kiba straightened up.

"You ready to beat him?" Kiba asked her and she gave him a look.

"Sure, whatever." She muttered. And walked past him out into the cobblestone courtyard. She stopped in the middle and turned back to the group. Kiba was making his way toward her with Black*Star and a very reluctant Tsubaki. Blond hair flashed at the corner of her vision and she turned her head to see Marie walking toward the school.

"Hey, Marie." She called and the woman hesitantly turned toward her,

"Yes?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Would you mind being the proctor for this match?" Okami asked her and the Death Scythe sighed.

"Sure..." She mumbled and walked sulkily to stand beside Kid, Liz, and Patti on the steps. A few moments later Maka and Soul emerged from the school. Kiba stood at her shoulder and glanced over.

"So, whose going to be the weapon?" He asked and she looked at him for a moment. She had been thinking about that since Vegas.

"It'll depend on the moment. To start out it'll be me, if there's an opportunity where you'll be an advantage, we'll switch out." She replied and transformed into a staff. "But we're not really trying to hurt him." She told her Meister. He nodded and held her vertical, her end resting on the ground. Tsubaki transformed into her ninja knife.

The assassin came at them, Kiba didn't even try to dodge. He held his ground and blocked the attack. He swung her around causing Black*Star to back up. Kiba used his new found speed to get behind the blue-haired boy, landing a blow on his shoulder. Black*Star grunted in pain and stumbled foreword, whipping around to face them.

"How dare you go easy on me?!" He growled and came at them, slashing out with Tsubaki. Kiba dodged and the blade cut through his shirt. Leaping away a few feet Kiba looked down at her reflection.

"He doesn't seem to worried about hurting us." He muttered. His body started to glow and he changed, Okami quickly transformed to her self and grasped him.

"What the hell Kiba? Did I say it was time to switch?!" She yelled at his reflection. He looked completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to this, I couldn't stop myself." He told her, grinning slightly. Okami snapped her head up as she noticed Black*Star was coming toward them, he looked furious. Okami placed the end of the staff of her Scythe and pushed herself up, vaulting over Black*Star's head. Before the boy had time to react, she swung Kiba out behind her, striking Black*Star in the stomach. The boy flew back a few feet and landed on his back.

Okami stood up straight, grasping Kiba in one hand and looked over her shoulder at Black*Star, who was slowly getting to his feet. As he stood up he rushed at them, using his move Speed-Star to improve his speed. Okami brought Kiba up to block a swipe from Tsubaki, but while she blocked his attack, Black*Star brought his other hand up to use his Soul Wavelength. His Wavelength hit her straight in the chest, she cringed and managed to jump back and dropped to one knee, coughing up blood into her hand.

_Damn it, that hurt!_ She wiped the blood off her lips and glared at the boy. "Okami! Are you ok?" Kiba yelled through his weapon form, she ignored him. _His soul wavelength hurt, but it wasn't as powerful as the first time..._

"Okami!" Kiba yelled again and this time she looked at his reflection.

"Did you just do something?" She asked him and he looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, well I put a sheild around your soul, I'm not really sure how, but it didn't work, you still got hurt." He told her and looked at her concerned. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Okami smiled at him. "I'm fine, your sheild did work, it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't put it up." She told him and he looked relieved. She looked up at Black*Star, "but now I want to _kill_ him." She growled.

"Your not serious, are you?" Kiba asked nervously. Her face was one of utter rage, Okami stood up and twirled Kiba above her head a few times before letting him rest on her shoulder.

"You ready?" Okami asked.

"Yeah." Kiba murmured and she closed her eyes. The magic began to flow freely throughout her soul,

"Let's go, Soul Resonance." They said in unison, Okami held Kiba straight out in front of her, her wavelength wrapped itself around Kiba. Grasping him harder she spun in a circle, sending waves of her wavelength at the boy. Black *Star easily dodged them all but wasn't prepared when Okami rushed at him jumped into the air, she slashed at the air with Kiba and sent a wave at the boy.

The wave hit him and the world around the boy exploded, sending up a black cloud. Okami landed neatly and let Kiba change back. She grabbed his shirt and brought him closer so they were standing face to face. "You better get your transformation under control!" She growled and he looked stunned.

"Ok, I'll work on it, Okami please, could you let me go now?" He said and she released him. "Did you kill him?" Kiba asked quietly, waiting for the cloud to clear. Okami closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No matter how annoying he is, I wouldn't kill him." She growled and the smoke cleared to reveal Black*Star knocked out with Tsubaki trying to get him to come too. There was a long slice through his clothing where the wave had hit him, but it had not broken the skin. Kiba looked him over and glanced at her.

"Looks like you could have killed him if you wanted to though." He said, a hint of uneasiness tinged his voice. She glanced over, "please don't get that mad ever again." Kiba muttered. Okami dropped her eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled and coughed up some more blood into the palm of her hand. Kiba came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, as soon as she stopped coughing he grabbed her hand and glared down at the blood. She took her hand away and clenched her fist.

"What about not keeping _secrets_?" He whispered, an expression between worry and fury on his face. She looked at him,

"I'm fine, it's from that heart wound. Give it a few more days, It'll stop." She promised and his gaze softened.

"It started again because my shield wasn't strong enough." He mumbled.

"Don't blame yourself, I would be in much worse condition if you hadn't put it up at all." She told him, smiling. "Thanks." She told him and he looked up, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Where did that come from?" Soul asked as he came up behind them. Kiba looked at him.

"It's complicated." He answered.

"We'll now that that's all over, all of you need to get to class!" Marie said a smile on her face.

Maka gasped and grabbed Soul, heading for the class. "We're going to be late!" She said and raced off. Okami headed after her walking a bit slower, Black*Star got to his feet. Kiba walked at her shoulder as they headed away.

They arrived at the class just before the late bell rang. They quickly made their way up to their seats, Kiba sat on the other side of Soul, talking to Black*Star and the white-haired weapon. Okami sat between Kid and Patti. Stein started instructing the class about the 2-page paper they had to right on a famous Weapon or Meister. Kid seemed lost in his own thought while Patti was drawing on a piece of paper.

Kid's eyes closed and stayed shut for a few minutes. "Kid? Are you ok?" Okami asked and he seemed startled. He glanced over at her with his golden eyes and gave her a forced smile.

"Yes, everything's fine." He replied. Okami nodded although she didn't quite believe him. He turned away and stared down at a blank piece of paper. _Wonder what's eating him?_ Okami turned away from him and stared down at her own blank paper. _What am I going to write about? _

After a few minutes of thinking she really didn't have any idea. She glanced over at Kid again and noticed he had a very frustrated look on his face. "Can't think of who to write about?" She asked and he glanced over.

"No," he replied.

"Why don't you do your report on Excalibur?" She asked, Kid glared at her, a look of disgust on his face.

"I will never have anything to do with that disgusting creature." He growled. Okami looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, the room had grown loud despite the fact that most of them were supposed to be working.

"So I see you've met him." She gasped out, trying to stop laughing. Kid seemed surprised for a minute then smiled a little.

"Yes, I met him, Black*Star too." Kid explained. He looked a little more relaxed. "You've met him too?" He asked. Okami nodded.

"It was awhile ago, he really is one of the most annoying people I've ever met. He just won't shut up!" She said, smiling widely. Kid smiled at her,

"I never really understood him, and I couldn't handle being called a 'fool' for no apparent reason." Kid commented and she nodded. _Even though he's annoying as hell... Excalibur is still a smart individual. He's even one of the most influential people when it comes to important decisions..._ But she would never admit that out loud.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**  
**Disclaimer: I don not own Soul Eater or Its characters, only my Own OC's**  
**I apologize if you get confused..**  
**Okami's POV**

Two months had passed, Each of the group of friends had collected a few souls, but other than that nothing very eceptional had happened. Although the students and teachers at the DWMA had entered a state of peace, Lord Death had seemed more on edge than usual. No one paid much attention to the shinigami's behavior, but Okami was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. Since the battle with the Witch Frea, no news of her had been found. Today was Sunday, and Okami walked along with Kiba on their way back home. The sun was setting in the sky and the moon was rising. Kiba glanced over at her with a smile on his face, "Feel like sleeping?" he teased. She glanced at him and smiled.

Ever since her blood had gotten into his system he always seemed full of energy. He was even as fast as her now, but from time to time she did worry that their might be some negative side effects that would come from her blood. But so far nothing seemed wrong, and that put her mind at ease everyday. She never wanted any harm to come to her partner that would be cuased by her. "You say that, but you sleep everyday any way." she replied and nudged him playfully. He chuckled a bit and they continued on in silence. A chilly wind had started blowing through the streets and the sun had dissapeared, the sky growing darker by the second. Kiba frowned,

"I wish I had worn a warmer shirt." He mumbled. His thin short-sleeved shirt provided little protection from the wind. Okami crossed her arms over her chest and silently nodded agreement, they were still about ten minutes from the house. Laughter as cold as the wind sounded from behined them and they whipped around. In the sky, silloueted by the pale light of the moon sat the Witch Frea on her broom. Ice blue eyes peered down at them,

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would live." Frea called down, grinning. Okami tensed, preparing to transform when the witch held up her finger, flicking it from side to side. "I dont think so." she growled, a maniac smile on her face. She lifted her hand and swung at the air in front of her. "Freeze." she growled and Okami found she could no longer move. _Damn it... how did she manage to do that so fast?_ The witch decended slowly and stepped delicatly off her broom. She came toward them and placed a hand on Kiba's head, tangling her pale fingers in his loose dark brown hair. "I have no need for you." she told him, and closed her eyes.

"But I wouldnt mind taking your life while im here, _Ice Leech_." She murmured and her eyes opened. Okami could only stand there as the witch absorbed Kiba's Life Force, his eyes began to close and he fell back, motionless. _Kiba!_ Frea breathed deeply and smiled. "He had a lot of energy," she mumbled and her eyes locked with Okami's. She paced around her for a while, "No doubt now that my soul protect has been released, someone's bound to show up. Too bad they wont get here in time." Frea stopped and faced her, placing her icy hand on Okami's forehead. "I still have a use for you, so I wont kill you... yet." she said and laughed. Okami felt her body weaken, until her mind gave into the darkness...

**Maka's POV**

Maka raced along the street with Soul in hand and Professor Stein running beside her. They had both sensed a witch's soul in the city and were racing to find the source. They came along a dark street and raced foreward, Maka skided to a halt and gasped. Kiba lay motionless on the ground in front of them. Stein stopped and checked the area before he crouched down to check on the motionless boy. "Is he...?" Maka asked quietly.

"He's still alive, but barely. I don't have a clue what could have happened." Stein told her and glanced around the area. "The witch's Soul is gone." he muttered and let Marie change out of her Weapon form. Stein carefully put Kiba's arm around his shoulder and Marie helped him lift the boy up. As they made their way back toward the school Maka looked around the area.

"Where do you think Okami is?" she asked her teacher as she raced to catch up with them. Stein didn't answer, Marie looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm sure she's alright." Ms. Marie assured her. Maka nodded and let Soul turn back into his normal self. She deeply hoped that what Ms. Marie had said, was true...

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba's eyes flew open and he sat up in the bed, panting. Pale morning light filtered in though the window in the nurse's Office at the DWMA. He felt weak, and every little movement took great effort. "Kiba!" Maka said happily and swung her arms around his neck. He waited until she let him go and looked around the room. Soul, and Stein were also there, for a minute he felt relieved, then dread washed over him.

"Where's Okami?" He asked, Stein shook his head.

"We don't know, what happened?" Stein asked. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked directly at his teacher.

"It was Frea, she attacked us out of nowhere. What do you mean you don't know where Okami is?" He demanded. Stein stood up and looked straight at him.

"When we found you, you were barely alive. Okami was nowhere in sight, and the search party we sent out earlier hasn't found her." He explained. Kiba shut his eyes, _why? What would Frea want with Okami?_ He opened his eyes and glared at his teacher.

"Have you sent anyone out to the places you _suspect_ Frea is?" He asked and Stein looked surprised. "I'm no fool, I know that's what Lord Death has been busy with for the last two months." He said and Stein sighed.

"No, Lord Death is still deciding on what to do." Stein explained. Kiba felt anger rise up inside him. _Why would Lord Death be hesitant on finding Okami?_ He knew that he and Okami had never seen eye to eye, but to leave her to Frea didn't seem right. Marie opened the door and peered inside, Stein glanced over at her.

"Lord Death wants to see us." she told him and he nodded. Stein glanced at Kiba,

"You may have Okami's blood, but your not her. Stay in bed, your in no condition to get up." He said and left, leaving the students in the room. Maka looked over at him, a worried expression on her face.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked. Kiba looked at her.

"Okami's blood got into my system, giving me the ability to turn into a Weapon, and greater speed, among other things." He told her and felt strength flowing back into him. He got up out of the bed and pulled on his shoes.

"What are you doing? Professor Stein just told you to stay in bed." Maka told him and Kiba looked at her.

"I don't really care right now, I may not be Okami, but I still heal faster than most people. I'll be fine." he said, pulling on his last shoe. Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black*Star rushed in.

"Are you all right?" Kid asked. Kiba looked at the reaper.

"I'm fine, but don't act like you didn't just hear everything we said." he replied and Kid and Black*Star nodded, signaling they had heard. Kiba pushed past his friends, out of the door. The rest of the group caught up and matched pace with him, as he lead the way up to the Death Room. As they opened the door, Lord Death's words floated toward them.

"...Stein, you and Marie will head to this location. All of you are to approach with caution." He ordered as the group stepped onto the platform.

"I'm coming with you." Kiba said.

"We all are." Kid said. Lord Death looked at them in surprise, Stein glared at Kiba.

"What did I just-" He started,

"I'm fine, I still heal as fast as Okami." Kiba interrupted him and Spirit turned to Lord Death.

"Your not going to let all of them go are you?" He asked as the Shinigami remained silent. Justin, Marie, Spirit, Azusa, Nygus, Stein, and Sid all looked at the Reaper. Lord Death nodded.

"I'll let you go. But if the Witch Frea is found you are not to engage. You all will go with Stein and Marie." He told them, Spirit looked stunned and Stein frowned. Kiba nodded and followed at a brisk pace as they followed Stein and Marie toward their location. _I will find you Okami.. I promise.._

**Okam's POV**

Okami slowly opened her eyes to dim darkness, her arms and legs were strapped down to a table. She struggled against her bonds but realized it was useless. "Do you know the name of the Witch that is inside your soul?" she heard someone ask out of the darkness and turned her head to see Frea looking at her with cold curiosity. Okami stayed silent and she smiled. "Ill take that as a no," she replied and paced around the table. "Her name is Zaava(Zah-vuh). When she was still inside her own body, she was rather fond of eating others soul's." She replied. Her Ice blue eyes looked at her.

"She's already eaten half of yours." she said smiling. Okami glared at her, _Why are you telling me this?_ Frea stopped pacing and raised her hand to hover over Okami. "Luos epacse, luos eelf... emoc tuo, dna wohs ruoy yteub..." Frea mumbled and Okami screamed and squirmed in pain. Frea let her hand drop to her side and she sat on her broom which had floated toward the table. "I wonder if you have ever wondered about your past? You cant remember any parents before the DWMA, can you?" Frea asked and Okami gasped for air, what the witch said was true. She had no memory of Parents...

"S'luos tilps, emoceb ylno eno... refsnarat otni rehtona..." Frea murmured again and Okami screamed as more pain washed over her. But this time the pain didn't go away. "Did you know that your part of an ancient race called the Silvent's? (Sill-vents)" Frea asked. "No one else is left alive today of that race, they were all killed. But you may ask how your part of something that no longer exists..." Frea said and laughed. She continued her chant, sending searing pain throughout Okami's Body. "Luos epacse, luos eelf... emoc tuo, dna wohs ruoy yteub...S'luos tilps, emoceb ylno eno... refsnarat otni rehtona..." she said and paused.

"Lord Death had spent two years trying to destroy Zaava... when he finally realized he didn't have the power to kill her. So instead he took it upon himself to take a baby, the last descendent of the Silvent's. He used all of his power to trap The Witch's soul inside the baby. At first it seemed he succeeded, Zaava was no longer a threat. But he began to realize that she was eating the child's soul. So he Put that Baby into a magic field for 30 years, waiting for Zaava's Soul to begin to retreat." Frea said and laughed. "Luos epacse, luos eelf... emoc tuo, dna wohs ruoy yteub...S'luos tilps, emoceb ylno eno... refsnarat otni rehtona..." The witch's voice grew louder and the pain intensified, Okami screamed until her throat was to sore to go on. She lay on the table gasping for air, sweat dripping down her face. Fre looked at her with delight, she was _enjoying_ this.

"That baby was you, Okami. And now I'm going to release Zaava from your soul." Frea said and continued her chant. "Luos epacse, luos eelf... emoc tuo, dna wohs ruoy yteub...S'luos tilps, emoceb ylno eno... refsnarat otni rehtona!" she yelled and lifted her arms into the air. Okami felt as if someone had grabbed her heart and was pulling it out of her chest. She screamed and saw a blood red cloud appear above her. She cringed in pain and continued breathing ragged breaths. Out of the darkness she saw a woman with Jet black long hair, wearing a short black fur dress with no shoes, rise up out of the darkness. The woman turned and looked a her. Her eyes were glowing blood red, no white were visible in her dark eyes, they resembled those of a _wolf._ Her canines were extremely sharp and long as she smiled at her.

Her voice was low and dangerous, "You look tasty..." she growled and advanced on her. Okami cringed in pain once more, before she fell into unconsciousness...

**Kiba's POV**

The group raced toward a dark building in the middle of a wood. Stein stopped outside the building, grasping Marie in his hand. "She's here." Stein said and faced them, his expression neutral, as per the usual. "You heard Lord Death, you are not allowed to fight, leave that to me. Stay here." He ordered and raced off. Kiba reluctantly stayed still and stared after his teacher. He glanced over at Maka and realized she was staring intensely at the building.

"What do you see?" he asked and Maka kept looking at the Building.

"There are two extremely powerful Witch soul's there, and one faint one I don't recognize..." Maka told him. Kiba tensed.

"You don't see Okami's soul?" he asked and she shook her head sadly. The wall nearest to them burst and a giant hole was torn into it. Out of the dust Kiba could see Stein picking himself up. A woman with long black hair, no shoes and a short black fur dress stepped out of the building. She breathed in the night air.

"I had almost forgotten what the forest smelled like." She said and looked over at the group of young Weapons and Meister's. Her eyes were pitch black and blood red, she opened her mouth to swipe her tongue across her unusually large canines. "Mmmm... you all look delicious.." she growled and advanced toward them. Stein planted himself between the woman and his students. She gave him a small smile.

"I will not let you touch them." Stein said and braced himself for an attack.

"Zaava, do not waist your time on them. There are plenty of soul's in the world." Frea told the woman as she floated out of the hole in the building on her broom. Zaava glanced at her, fury on her face then she sighed.

"Fine," she snarled and raised her hands to waist level, closing her eyes. Her body turned into black smoke and she disappeared, Frea flew away on her broom and both witch's were out of sight within moments. Kiba headed foreword and looked through the hole into the building, His blood ran cold. Okami lay motionless strapped to a table in a room. He rushed foreword and broke the restraints, he pressed his head to her chest and listened closely. _Silence..._

Stein came in and gently moved Kiba out of the way, he looked her over for a minute. "Pick her up, your faster than all of us. Get back to the School." Stein ordered and he did as he said. Kiba gently picked his Weapon partner up and raced past the group.

**Okami's POV**

Frantic voices drifted toward her and she felt strong hands holding her. _What...?_ "Is she going to be ok?" that was Kiba's voice... she opened her eyes halfway and realized she was being carried bridal style by her Meister. What Frea had told her came rushing back and rage filled her. Suddenly her body didn't feel weak, but stronger than she had in a long time. Okami opened her eyes all the way and looked up at Kiba.

"Put me down." she told him and he stared down at her, stunned.

"No way." He said and she gave him a glare. She leapt out of his arms and glared at the people that surrounded her. They all look astounded but she ignored them. She knew they were in the DWMA, she sprinted toward the Death Room, with more speed than she had ever had before. She realized now that Zaava's soul hadn't given her any abilities, _but instead her soul had been suppressing her natural abilities._

Okami reached the Death Room in seconds and raced inside, stopping on the platform. She faced the Shinigami. "Why?" She growled and he looked at her.

"What do-" he started but Okami swung her hand out in front of her.

"Like hell you don't know! Why did you put her soul in mine!?" She yelled at him as the rest of her friends came into the room, panting. Lord Death looked down at her.

"Because I had hoped your soul would be able to contain her." He said simply. Okami glared at him. "The race of the Silvent's were extraordinary people, their souls were extremely powerful, and resistant to all types of madness. It was my hope that because of that resistance, Zaava could be kept imprisoned, for a very long time." The shinigami explained.

"No information is left of the Silvent's today, but they people born into that race all had the bright silver-eyes that you have. They were all extraordinary, but sometimes a few of those people would be blessed with more power than usual. These people would never grow old once they reached a certain age, they had heightened senses, speed, and strength. They also healed very quickly. And all of them had power unique only to them, You are one of these people." He explained.

"When Zaava proved to powerful for you at such a young age-"

"You put me in a magic field for thirty years." Okami growled.

"Yes, once Zaava had ceased I let you attend the Acadamy." Lord Death said.

"We're you ever planning on telling me all this?" She growled. When he remained silent she clenched her fists,

"Perhaps If you had told me, things wouldn't have turned out like this. Zaava's _free_, roaming the earth again, her soul no longer part of mine. Her madness is no longer suppressing _my_ power." She told him.

"This isn't good," he replied, suddenly alert. "With Zaava running loose, everyone is in danger." He said. Okami glared up at him,

"Not my problem, I'm _done."_ She growled and was suddenly gone. Kiba looked around,

"Where did she go?" He asked. Stein placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone."

**So... hope you liked it! I just made up that race and those chants are backwards words. But please don't steal my idea :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's**

A year passed, Okami had seemed to disappear from the face of the planet. Since the witch Frea had freed Zaava from Okami's soul, no one had heard from her. Kiba had continued living at Okami's place in solitude. He had not found another partner since she had left. Zaava had begun terrorizing the world, eating innocent people's souls. The Death Scythes had done their best to keep the piece, but were beginning to falter.

**Stein's POV**

Stein and Spirit were on a mission in Italy when they came across the witch Frea. She sat on her broom as always and hurled relentless attacks of her Ice Spears at them. Stein managed to dodge most of them but a spear sliced through his side and he faltered. "Stein!" Spirit yelled. Stein winced but stayed on his feet.

"I'm fine." He growled at Spirit.

"Time to die!" Frea laughed and a blast of ice came toward them, Stein brought Spirit up to block the blow. The force knocked the pair back and Stein lay on the ground, struggling to get up, Spirit lay unconscious a few feet away. The witch raised her hands to deliver the final blow. The blast flew at them, Stein couldn't move and reluctantly fell into unconsciousness...

**Okami's POV**

The blast exploded as it hit its mark, Frea smiled. As the dust settled the witch gasped. Okami stood with a huge blade, about six feet long and a foot and a half wide, made entirely of her newly silver wavelength. Okami grasped the blade effortlessly in one hand as he held it out to her right, staring up at the witch with intense silver eyes. She wore a silver tank top, with a square neck, the bottom back of the shirt was long and flowed out behind her. She wore slim black pants and her hair was put up in a bun where strips of her hair spread out around it. Two silver bracelets hung on both of her wrists.

The silver-moon necklace she wore, glistened in the light her wavelength gave off. Frea recovered from her shock,

"So, your still alive?" She growled, anger spread across her face. Okami remained silent, calm fury filling her soul. She glanced back at the unconscious Stein, cuasing more anger to rise up inside of her, she turned and glared up at the witch. The ice blue eyes glared back and Frea raised both hands, ice spears appeared and were sent flying toward Okami. "You can dodge, but your friends will be hurt!" Frea laughed coldly.

Okami swung the blade out in front of her, sending multiple waves of her silver wavelength at the spears. They were a destroyed, and Okami leaped into the air at Frea. She sliced through the Witch's body with ease and landed on the ground neatly, grasping the purple soul in her left hand. The blade in her right hand disappeared and she walked slowly toward Stein. She crouched down beside her old friend and gently turned him over so he was laying on his back, she softly touched the slash on his side where blood was soaking into his shirt.

She placed the soul beside her on the ground and placed a hand over the wound, closing her eyes. She could still hear Lord Deaths words. _Unique power... I guess you could call it that._ She felt her energy focus in her hand and slowly begin to heal Stein's wound. When she had done all she could do without exhausting herself she placed the opposite hand, without his blood on it, on his forehead.

She drew her hand away and picked his glasses off the ground. She folded them and placed them on the ground near him. Okami walked over to Spirit, and rolled him over onto his back as well, but with perhaps _less_ care. He didn't have any noticeable wounds, so she placed a hand on his forehead and drew it away after a moment. She got to her feet and picked up Frea's Soul. She sighed inwardly, _a year ago she had seemed so powerful, now she was just as easy to kill as a regular Kishin egg.._

She glanced over as she saw Stein's eyes slowly open and he sat up. She crouched down and placed a hand on his back. "Take it easy." She murmured and handed him his glasses. He took them and put them on, getting a better look at her.

"Okami.." He said quietly, he gave her a glare and she sighed, she couldn't say she _wasn't_ excepting some anger toward her sudden appearance. She closed her eyes and was about to explain when she felt his arms wrap around her and she fell foreword into his hug. _Well that was unexpected..._

He let her go and have her a serious look. "If you ever run off again I'm going to dissect you." He growled and she frowned.

"Sorry, but I can't make promises like that." She murmured.

"Then why did you just save us?" He asked. Okami looked him over and sighed.

"I couldn't just let her kill you could I?" She said and he seemed to remember that Frea had been present.

"Where is she?" He asked, suddenly alert. Okami lifted the soul so he could see it.

"She won't be hurting anyone any more." She told him and he looked at her, his expression suddenly neutral, _like always._

"You managed to kill that witch without a partner?" He asked her and she nodded. "Well, you certainly are different, I don't even have to use my soul perception to see that." He said and winced a little as he adjusted. His eyes went down to the blood-soaked part of his shirt.

"I healed you as much as I could." She explained and he looked at her with interest.

"Healed me?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it one of those 'unique powers' Death said I would have." She murmured, deliberately not uttering the word 'Lord', she had no respect toward him any longer to recognize him as 'Lord Death'. She stood up, handing the soul to Stein. He took it, "Bring that to him." She muttered and glanced over as Spirit began to wake up.

"You ok, Spirit?" She asked the red-haired Death Scythe. He opened his eyes and shot up when he saw Okami standing there.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" He asked and Okami gave him a scornful look.

"Saving your ass, that's what." She muttered and turned to walk away, the back of her shirt flowing out behind her in the slight breeze.

"Okami," Stein said and got up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come back with us. We could use your help." He said quietly and she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry Stein," she murmured and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Okami kept walking and stopped in an alley where she leaned against the brick wall of a building. She lifted the hand that was stained with Stein's blood and stared at the red liquid. _Maybe..._

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba walked toward the school all alone, ever since Okami had left he hadn't been very social with anyone. He had been depressed, not really caring about anything. He entered the school and sat down in his seat. He laid his head in his arms on the table and stared up at the front of the class, _Stein's gone again..._

Suddenly he felt something weird... He couldn't explain it but he knew it wasn't normal. _Wonder what that's about?_

**Stein's POV**

Stein walked up onto the platform followed by Spirit. He held out the Witch Frea's soul and handed it to Lord Death. He took it and gave them a puzzled look. "Whose soul is this?" He asked.

"The Witch Frea." Stein told him and Lord Death looked surprised.

"You beat her?" He asked and Stein shook his head.

"Not exactly, Okami did." He replied and Lord Death looked genuinely interested.

"So... she's finally shown up?" He asked and Stein nodded. Lord Death sighed, "I'm guessing she didn't agree to come back." Stein shook his head.

"We don't have time to worry about her now, we need to work on locating Zaava and all of her associates. Have you found anything new?"

"Zaava has Free working for her, he's somewhere in Oceania right now." They all turned around to see who had spoken.

**Okami's POV**

Okami slowly stepped up on to the platform, facing the three people that stood before her. Death looked her over and an almost invisible smile had spread across Stein's face. "You came back." Death said and she glared at him.

"I want to make something very clear, I'm not here to pretend like nothing happened. I will never forgive you, but I am opposed to letting Zaava run free for much longer." She growled and Death nodded.

"I understand." He replied. She walked closer and stood at Stein's shoulder. "Are you sure Free is working for her?" He asked.

"I'm very sure." She replied. Death thought her words over for a minute, then nodded.

"Ok, I'll send Sid and Nygus to see if they can find out any more." Death said and Okami just stayed silent, looking up at him with her intense silver eyes. _I cant believe I actually came here..._ But she knew that she would need help if she was going to locate Zaava. "What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I'm going to follow another lead in Mexico." She told him and turned to leave.

"Would you like me to send someone with you?" Death asked, she stopped.

"I don't need any help." She growled and left the room. She made her way out of the school, determined not to run into anyone as she left, but of course Maka walked out of a classroom. Okami managed to stop and hide in the shadows as the young Meister walked past, without seeing her. Okami quickly made her way out and started her journey to Mexico...

Okami arrived in Mexico the day after and walked around the moonlit city near the beach she had fought with her friends all that time ago. She had heard a rumor of a Witch in the area that was supposedly working for Zaava. She walked at ease, sure she could handle anything that came her way. She stopped suddenly as she heard the distant sound of... _Pistols. _

She headed toward the sound and stretched out her right arm, her wavelength blade forming in her hand. She let it rest on her shoulder and made her way toward the commotion. When she arrived she saw a figure crash into a wall, sending rubble flying everywhere. A woman with russet colored hair and green eyes wearing a dress made of orange fabric, and black thigh high boots hovered a few feet in the air.

Okami smiled a little, _finding this witch was easy!_ Before the witch could send another blow toward the figure that was slumped on the ground she moved in front in a split second and blocked a fiery blast with her blade. The woman seemed scared for a minute before she sent more fiery blasts toward her. Okami easily swung her blade to block all of the blows.

"My turn." She growled and sprang at the witch. She landed on top of her and pinned her to the ground. "Now, would you like to tell me what I want to know?" She asked and the witch nodded, eyes wide.

"Do you know where Zaava is?" She asked and the witch shook her head. "Are you lying?" Okami growled. The witch shook her head vigorously,

"But, I was supposed to deliver some souls for her, in a warehouse near here." She said and Okami smiled,

"Where?" She asked and the witch frantically told her where she could find the warehouse. "Thank you." She growled and stood up, slicing the witch in half. The purple soul floated in front of her, but as she was about to grab it, a gun fired and she drew her hand away from the soul.

"I don't know who you are but you have no business here." A voice growled behind her. Okami let her wavelength blade disappear, she turned slowly and her eyes widened.

"Damn it, what did I tell your father about_ not_ needing any help?" She muttered and looked Kid over with her silver eyes. He seemed speechless for a moment before he realized who she was.

"Okami?" He said in disbelief. She nodded and Liz and Patti transformed.

"Well, well, long time no see." Liz said and Patti giggled. Okami grabbed the witches soul and walked up to them, handing Kid the soul.

"Hey." She said and looked at them,

"I barely recognized you, your so different." Kid said qiuetly and Okami looked at him in frustration.

"_Clearly_, you shot at me." She said her expression neutral, but her tone cold.

"Sorry about that.. but my father _didn't_ send me. I had no idea you had even spoken to him." He replied. "I've been in Mexico for three days."

"Huh," Okami muttered and stepped back. "I got what I came here for, so I'm gonna go." She told him and turned to leave, not wanting to engage in conversation with the people she hadn't seen in a year.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked.

"Back to the DWMA." She replied without looking back as she headed away.

Okami stepped up onto the platform, facing Death. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Someone is coming to collect souls for Zaava in a warehouse down in Mexico." She told him and he tilted his head.

"Why aren't you-" he started.

"Relax, a friend of mine is there, waiting for whoever is supposed to show up." Okami explained.

"Good," he replied and a period of silence stretched out between them. "Okami, I-" She gave him a look of pure hatred.

"I don't want to hear it," She growled.

"Please just trust-" he tried contining.

"Trust? Trust needs to be earned, and you would have to do a lot to earn my trust." she growled. Death bowed his head.

"What are you going to do know?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna stay for a few days, wait for my friend to report." Okami explained and turned away, leaving the room without another word. As she made her way out of the school she passed Kid. She nodded at him without speaking and they went their separate ways. Okami made her way toward her house. When she reached it she stood outside the door, staring at her familiar surroundings.

She dug around in the plant beside the door for the key, then opened the door, replacing the key in the plant before she headed inside. She walked down the hall-way toward her room and opened the door. Everything was just the way she had left it, despite the thin coating of dust all around. She sighed and closed the door, turning she left the house again.

_The past is the past... Nothing will ever be the same again._ She headed down a deserted road and leaped up on to the top of an abandoned building. She stood with her hands crossed over her chest for what seemed like hours. The sun started to set, and still she had not moved. Motion on the street caught her eye, something was moving in the shadows. She closed her eyes and concentrated._ Kishin egg..._ A large Kishin was moving through the shadows at the end of an alley.

She held out her arm and let her wavelength blade form in her hand. She ran toward the egg as silently as she could and landed softly down in the alley. The glow of her silver wavelength blade cast its cold light on the Kishin egg. It was bulky and tall, the color of ash and its arms were long, sharp claws extended out of each finger.

It let out a roar and slashed out at her, she easily brought the blade up to block each attack with precision. She stepped foreword and slashed the creatures shoulder, it howled in fury and leaped at her. Okami expertly ducked and swung her blade above her head. The blade went through the creatures body in one swipe, leaving only a red soul.

"What happened to you?!" Someone shouted behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see who was there. Her breath caught in her throat, but her expression remained neutral.

"Kiba..." She whispered and she turned to face him.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba stood glaring at her, her silver eyes glowed dimly in the darkness that covered the end of the alley. The blade in her hand disappeared, and she stepped out of the shadows toward him, grasping the Kishin egg. She had gotten taller since he last saw her, and her hair was put up in a bun, different from her usual braid. Her clothes are different, silver, apart from her usual black.

Her whole demeanor was off. She seemed much more calm and collected then he had ever seen her before. "What happened to you?" He asked her again as she stood before him, her expression neutral.

"A lot happened." She said calmly, Kiba looked her over.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her quietly, Okami closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, gazing at him.

"To get things straight, clear my head." She murmured and crossed her arms over her chest. Kiba stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, he held her for a moment before letting her go. He gave her a glare,

"Are you going to leave again?" He growled. She just gave him the same calm expression.

"I'm doing a lot of things, but I'll be staying for a few days. I'm waiting for a friend of mine to report back to me." She told him calmly and slipped past. "Are you coming?" She asked him quietly and headed away in the direction of their home. Kiba slowly followed her and entered the house.

"Are you going after Frea?" Kiba asked her and she glanced back at him, her eyes twinkilong.

"Frea is dead, I killed her a few days ago when she attacked Stein and Spirit in Italy." She said calmly and kept walking. Kiba stopped inside the door way. _She killed Frea... All by herself? The same witch that had nearly killed her a year before?_

There was definitely something different about Okami, her calm and collected demeanor seemed to mask something else, some emotion he couldn't quite grasp. _She's has more power than any one I've ever met.._ Okami sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. "She should only take a few days to arrive..." She murmured and Kiba guessed that she was talking about her mysterious friend.

"I can tell you have questions, so just ask." Okami said, her eyes still closed. Kiba sat down in the armchair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Where did you go for all that time?" He asked her quietly.

"I spent most of my time in Russia, the rest of it I spent wandering the outskirts of the world. I spent a lot of my time training and controlling my new power, and looking for a Zaava. A bit of time..." She trailed off and opened her eyes looking at the coffee table.

"Let's just say I have a new job.." She murmured and closed her eyes again.

"What did we say about _secrets?"_ Kiba asked and she looked at him.

"As I remember you didn't give me much choice, and there are plenty of things I can never promise too." Okami said calmly and placed the Kishin egg on the table.

"How did you manage to kill Frea? Have you..." He trailed off, suddenly not wanting to know the answer.

Okami looked him over. "I haven't found another partner, but my training has made me more powerful then I ever thought possible. It is for that reason I was asked to do my new job." Okami told him. Kiba didn't necessarily understand all that she was telling him.

"Are you going after Zaava?" He asked and she hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. "How do you plan on killing her when Lord Death never could?" He asked and she remained silent. Kiba stared at her for a few moments, uneasily waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

**Ha! Any I apologize for skipping a lot of time, but I hope you liked it anyway! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Soul Eater or Its characters, only my Own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami walked slowly out the door into the dark night, she looked back at the boy who was following her out of the door. Two days had passed since she had met Kiba in the alley. "Why do you insist on coming?" She asked him quietly. He looked up from the ground.

"We _were_ partners once, you know. I'm coming." He muttered and followed her as she headed away into the night. They walked along in silence, passing through shadowed alley-ways and deserted streets. They came to stand in front of an old building that looked as if it had once been a house.

Without a word, Okami easily jumped on to the roof of the building. Kiba landed neatly beside her and she settled down, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She listened to Kiba shuffle around for awhile before he stood still. Okami folded her hands together and placed them in her lap.

A barely audible foot-fall sounded and she opened her eyes to see a a girl, about 18, step out of the shadows. She wore a black outfit that looked like some sort of light armor, black boots, and fingerless gloves. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were dark blue.

Across her back an Assault Rifle hung from a black sash. Okami got to her feet and dipped her head at the new-comer. "Hello, Vex, Shade." Okami murmured and held out her hand to shake hands with the girl.

Vex shook, with a small smile on her face, the assault rifle strapped to her back glowed dimly and a boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing similar clothes to the girl, transformed to stand before them. Okami held her hand out to him and he shook it. Vex peered past her at Kiba.

"Whose this?" She asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Kiba, he used to be my Meister." Okami mumbled and Vex looked him over for a minute, she switched her dark blue eyes back to Okami.

"We checked out the warehouse, Zaava didn't show up. But someone else did, I dont know who it was though." She told her and flicked her head at Shade. "Neither of us do, we searched every peice of information we have but came up with nothing." Vex said and Okami narrowed her eyes. _That's unusual..._

"Are you sure?" Okami asked, Vex nodded.

"But we did follow them, they seemed to be heading to Africa." Vex told her, Okami nodded.

"Thank you. You've repaid me in full, so you can go do your own assignments." Okami told her and smiled a little. Vex smiled back and nodded. Shade transformed again and strapped back on to Vex's sash. The two turned away and dissapeared into the shadows. Kiba walked around to face her.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Friends," Okami murmured and closed her eyes. _Africa... Hopefully I'll find something there.._ Okami turned away and stepped off the roof of the building, landing neatly on the pavement. Kiba followed her, but she wasn't heading back to the house. "I'm leaving," Okami told him and he caught up with her.

"Ill come with you." Kiba told her and she stopped.

"No you won't, this has nothing to do with you." Okami told him and he gave her a hard stare.

"Yes, it does. Your looking for Zaava, and at the moment everyone has _something_ to do with her." Kiba replied. Okami looked at him calmly. _Persistent as ever I see..._

"This isn't going to be like Mexico, I'm not bringing anything with me, not staying in a hotel. I'll be on the move constantly. You wouldn't be able to keep up, you didn't partake in the training I did." Okami told him but he still looked at her with calm determination. _Damn it Kiba..._

"I'm going with you." he said firmly and Okami sighed.

"Fine... if you would please Transform." She muttered and he looked surprised.

"Why? I thought we wernt partners anymore." He said.

"Kiba, you have my blood." she told him and placed a pointed finger on his chest. "But you only have half of my ability, if we tried running I would easily outrun you. But," Okami said and drew her finger away. "If I carry you in your scythe form, we'll get there alot faster." Kiba looked reluctant then sighed.

"Fine." he muttered and transformed, Okami grasped him in her fingers and closed her eyes. _Our souls still resonate..._ she smiled and started racing out of the city, the buildings flashing by quickly. She made her way across the desert, through cities, other states, her super-human speed making it possible. "You really are faster than me." she heard Kiba mutter, they crossed the border of North Carolina, Okami ran without stopping until she reached the coast. The sand flew up as she raced across it toward the water. "Okami? How do you plan on getting to Africa from here?" he asked, he seemed a bit worried.

Okami came to a stop on the beach just before the water and sat down, letting Kiba change back. As she caught her breath she looked out across the water. Kiba stretched out his cramped limbs and looked down at her. "I dont see any airports around here." Kiba commented and she looked up at him.

"A plane would take to long, we need to get there fast." Okami told him and got to her feet. She held out a hand indicating for him to change back into his weapon form. He obliged and she grasped him in both hands leaning against him as he rested on the ground in front of her. She closed her eyes, "Kiba, could I borrow some of your energy?" Okami asked him qiuetly and waited for his answer.

"Umm... sure...?" he said.

"Good, I've never attemptd this at such a great distance." Okami murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Wait, attempted what?" Kiba asked her quickly, unsure of her intentions.

"My power is based on life-force, or energy, and magic." She explained.

"Magic? Like a witch?" Kiba asked.

"Not exactly, a witch's magic is different from mine. My type of magic is unique only to me, much like your Lunar and Soul shields." she told him and opened her eyes to look out across the water. "For what I am about to do requires a very large amount of energy, but I dont have engough to get us there, so I'll need some of yours." She told him.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" He asked. Okami let a small smile spread across her face.

"Don't worry, you have more energy than any one I've ever met." She told him and tightened her grip around him. "But you need to relax." she told him and she closed her silver eyes again. She focused all of her energy and felt it take shape in the air around them. _There's my energy... now Kiba's..._ She focused some energy around her hands and took energy from her Weapon. She let her mind wander toward the distant shores of her destination... _now!_

Their combined energies wove around them in a burst of light and the next second, Okami was letting go of Kiba and falling to the ground, exhausted. Kiba transformed and crouched down beside her. "You ok?" he asked and she opened her eyes to look at him,

"Just give me a minute." she said quietly and closed her eyes again, waiting for her energy to return to her body.

"Wait a minute, are we where I think we are?" Kiba asked and Okami sighed, _good.. it worked.._ Okami sat up and opened her eyes. The sun cast shades of red across the sky as it set.

"At least it worked." Okami said and got to her feet, her energy almost fully restored by her heightened healing ability.

"Did we just get to Africa within a few seconds?" Kiba asked her in disbelief.

"It may have felt like seconds to us, but my guess it was probably about a hour." Okami told him and started foreward, the brown haired boy catching up with her.

"I'm really having a hard time believing you achieved all this power in only a _year_." Kiba said and she glanced over at him.

"Believe it," she growled and turned her eyes to the landscape in front of them. They traveled together for hours until they reached a small deserted village and stopped to survey the area from the top of a building. Okami cast her senses out as far as she could, searching for any souls that seemed unuasual. She glanced in the direction of the moon.

"Did you find something?" Kiba asked her quietly.

"Yes, a soul. It's not a normal soul though." she replied and stepped of the building, slowly heading in the direction she had seen it, Kiba following closely. They traveled away from the small village, into the landscape. Before long the soul seemed to be no more than 40 feet away but nothing was visible.

"Okami, there's nothing here." Kiba commented and she glared at him.

"Thats what it looks like, but," she told him and her wavelength blade formed in her hand. Okami took a step foreward and slashed at the emty air in front of her. It looked as if she had sliced the air itself when the area around them started going in and out between empty space and a very large building. "There's a magic barrier here." she told him and her blade disappeared. Kiba walked up as they image stopped flickering and the building stood before them.

The entrance stood before them and without hesitation she opened the doors and walked inside. Kiba followed her and stayed close as they made their way deeper into the building. The farther they ventured, the darker it became until they had to stop, they could no longer see the way ahead. "We cant see anything, going any farthur could just end up with us walking into a trap." Kiba told her and she nodded her head in agreement. She formed her soul wavelength blade in her hand and held it out in front of her, using its pale light to see what was ahead of them. Five or Six feet ahead was a pair of dark wood doors. They slolwy walked up to it and Kiba swung the doors open, immediatly light flooded toward them from the room behind the doors. Okami let the blade disappear again and they walked foreward.

The room was large, huge torches hung from the walls all around the perimeter, the roof reached far above thier heads. No furniture stood in the room, the only thing they could see was a small black figure slumped in the middle of the room. "I guess your the one who killed my collecter." a voice hissed, echoing off the walls all around them. The figure in the middle of the room stirred and grew taller. It turned to reveal the face of an old woman with pale eyes. Okami stiffened, _her soul... only half of its there!_ "You've come for information, have you not?" the voice hissed again and the woman shuffled closer. Okami braced herself for an attack,

"Yes." Okami told the woman. The old woman stopped and looked at them with her pale eyes,

"I do not know where Zaava is." she rasped, suddenly her mouth spread into a twisted smile. "But i know where you are!" she laughed and lunged at them with amazing speed, despite her aged apearence. Okami widened her eyes and saw Kiba transform out of the corner of her eye. She grasped him in her hands and swung his barbed wire blade at the old woman. She dodged and stopped, raising a wrinkled hand, two beasts that seemed to be made out of shadow came at them. Okami easily swung Kiba through each of them and they dissapeared. But more replaced everyone that she destroyed.

"What is up with all of the Witch's?!" Kiba growled, Okami jumped over the latest barrage of shadow-beasts and landed in front of the old witch, swinging Kiba, his blade made impact with the witch's neck. She dropped to her knees,

"It's foolish to try to stop Zaava..." the witch gasped out. "Your end has already been decided, its been set the moment that fool Shinigami trapped Zaava in your soul... _Silvent_.." she gasped out and Okami cut through her neck, leaving the purple soul, it looked like somone had pulled it apart and taken half of it away. Kiba transformed and stared down at the soul.

"What do you think she meant by all of that?" Kiba asked Okami but she remained silent, something about the old witch's words seemed... _familiar.._ Okami sighed and shook her head.

"I have no idea, but this turned out to be a complete waste of time." She growled and grabbed the soul. Kiba looked at her with a small smile.

"We're still a good team you know." He said and she glanced over at him, supressing a smile. _We are..._

**Please don't think that the new found powers and all of that are too over the top, anyway hope you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's **

**Maka's POV**

Maka picked her books up and followed her friends slowly out of the classroom, she glanced at the seat Kiba usually sat in. _He hasn't come to class in a few days, I wonder where he is?_ She was the last one to leave the classroom and she stopped by the door.

"Professor Stein?" She said and he looked over at her, light bouncing off his glasses. Her mind flashed back to the ice blue eyes of Frea, the person who had cuased so much pain.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering, have you heard anything about... Frea?" She asked her teacher quietly. Stein gazed at her more a moment, with his usual expression. He seemed to sense her discomfort, Maka had good reason not to like Frea, even fear her.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she's dead." Stein told her, Maka took in a sharp breath. _Dead...?_ She felt relief wash over her.

"Did you and Papa kill her when you were away a few days ago?" She asked. Stein shook his head,

"Actually, _she_ almost killed _us_. The most unexpected person showed up at the last minute." He told her and Maka's eyes widened a little. "Okami killed her." Stein said and stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"You saw Okami? Was she ok? Did you talk to her?" Maka couldn't stop the questions from pouring out. After so long, Okami had been found! Stein gave her small smile.

"She's fine," Stein blew out a puff of smoke in the opposite direction of Maka. "I believe Kiba's with her now." He told her. Does this mean she's going to come back? Would life go back to normal? Maka let these hopeful thoughts fill her up, but deep down she felt nothing would ever go back to normal.

Soul came into the classroom, an annoyed look on his face. "Maka, come on!" He grumbled and Maka dipped her head at Professor Stein.

"Thank you!" She said as she headed after her Weapon out of the classroom.

**Okami's POV**

Okami headed up toward the school with Kiba at her shoulder, pleasant memories flowed back to her of when they had been partners. She glanced over at him, _I wish things could be like that again..._

They climbed the stairs and entered the Death Room. They stepped up into the platform in unison, Death turned around to face them. For a moment the reaper looked a little pleased to see them together once more. "How did it go?" He asked them.

Okami closed her eyes and sighed, "Dead end, please tell me Sid and Nygus found something." She murmured, opening her eyes again to stare up at Death. He looked down at her.

"They are still searching for Free, he's proving hard to catch." Death told them. _Great... _ Death looked at both of them. "Are you two-?" He began. Okami glanced at Kiba and met his eyes. They seemed to silently communicate with eachother.

_We still work well together..._

_And your going to need help.._

"Yes, for the time being." She answered. Death clapped his hands together.

"Great!" He said happily and Okami narrowed her eyes, _I'm not attending the Acadamy again..._ Okami glanced over at Kiba and noticed he was looking a bit tired._ Even you cant stay up forever..._ She thought and looked at him with sympathy, that expression turned to a neutral one in seconds.

"Kiba, go get some sleep, I'll be back in a bit." She told him and he looked reluctant then groggily nodded and headed out of the room. Okami watched him go.

"Death," Okami said as soon as he exited the room. She looked up at him, he looked back, ready to listen to whatever she had to say. "We found an old witch... she only had half of her soul. But that's not what bothered me." She said quietly, more reluctant to share her worries with him as she spoke each word.

"Before we finished her off... She said my fate was sealed the second you trapped Zaava inside of me." Okami told him and narrowed her eyes. "I want to write it off as just babble, but her words... Seemed almost.. _familiar_ to me..." She told him and waited patiently for an answer.

"I am willing to tell you my thoughts on the matter, if you listen to all I have to say." He told her and she felt anger rise up inside of her. _I don't want to listen to your damn excuses!_ She reluctantly nodded.

"I have regretted making you pay for the mistakes of my past ever since I put Zaava's soul inside of you. Once it was done I wished I could take it back, but I can't. You fought for your soul your entire life, when you should have never had to. I've watched you struggle, and suffer and I am very sorry." Death told her, his voice full of_ regret_. Okami's eyes widened,

_He actually felt bad about what he had done._ "I know you will never forgive me for what I've done, and I knew I should have told you the truth a very long time ago. My secrets have caused a lot of pain. I am sorry." He said the next words and Okami could hear his words begin to thicken and stick in his throat, a small sob escaped from the Shinigami but he quickly suppressed it. She stared up at him with wide eyes_... I don't believe it..._

She dropped her eyes to the ground, all feelings of hatred and anger toward him eased, replaced by a sense of... _peace._ She clenched her fists as a tear rolled down her cheek, she lunged and punched him, sending him stumbling backward a bit. She wiped away the tear and glared at him.

"_Damn it_, if you think your apologies are going to make everything between us right just like that, you are _way_ off!" She yelled at him, letting her anger spill out and wash away, until she relaxed. "Thank you." She mumbled and gave him a small smile.

_I might just forgive you... Eventually..._ Lord Death, yes _'Lord'_ , seemed a little relived and stood up straighter.

" I regret to tell you that I have absolutely no idea what the Witch's words meant." He said and Okami felt annoyance rise up inside her, _you black-mailed me, just so I would listen to you?!_ She sighed inwardly but deep down she was glad he did, she had _needed_ to hear his words.

**Sorry for the really short chapter! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**DisClaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

The next day came, Okami's soul felt considerably lighter. She opened her eyes and pulled on her normal attire, the silver square neck shirt with long flowing back, black pants, silver bracelets, black shoes, and she out her hair into the bun with strips of hair spread out around it.

Today was Saturday and she gave a small sad smile as she thought about how all of her friends had spent their Saturday's playing Basketball. She shook the thought away and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _I have no time to think about things that will never happen again, Zaava is still free in the world, that what I need to be focusing on._

She left the room quietly and headed down the hall-way. Since her return to Death City she had noticed the sudden abundance if the amount of Kishin in the city. As she opened the front door she stepped out, almost crashing into Kiba. "What the hell? I thought you were asleep." She muttered and he smiled.

"No, where are you going?" He asked her, suddenly his expression serious._ He's trying to make sure I don't disappear again..._

"I'm going to walk around the city." She told him and he straightened up.

"I'll come with you." He told her.

"No you won't, go out. Have some fun," she told him and pushed past. "Have a party, invite some friends over. If you do see Maka and all the others, tell them I said 'hi' and answer all their questions for me." She said with a small smile, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his od behavior. She clapped her hands together, spreading her energy all around her body. One second she was there, the next she was a few streets over.

She sighed and headed down the busy street, weaving in and out of the crowd. She turned down an alley and leaned against the building, she closed her eyes and searched through the souls around her. _Human... Human... Kid... Maka... Kishin._ She opened them and headed in the direction the soul was located.

As she neared she stopped to see that Maka and Soul had beaten her to it. She leaned against a building with her shoulder and watched the young Meister finish the Kishin off very quickly. Maka landed on her feet and Soul transformed to grab the soul and eat it whole.

"Nice job you two." She said as she quietly walked up behind the pair. Maka looked behind her and her emerald eyes rested on Okami.

"Okami!" She said with delight and wrapped her arms around her. Okami stopped and gently pushed her off,

"Long time, no see." Soul said as he walked up to stand beside his Meister. Okami smiled at both of them.

"Yeah, sorry about disappearing for so long, I just needed to get things straight." She murmured and Maka gave her an interested expression.

"Are you going to attend the Acadamy again?" She asked hopefully and she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm not even going to be staying long. I have a Witch to catch." Okami told her, Maka looked surprised.

"Your serious about going after _Zaava_?" She asked, her emerald eyes wide. Okami nodded, Soul looked at her with surprise.

"Wait a minute, I thought back in the day not even _Lord Death_ could stop her, what the hell are you going to do?" Okami calmly looked him over for a minute.

"I don't know, but someone has to do something. Even the Death Scythes are having a hard time keeping the peace. You can't tell me you haven't noticed how many Kishin and Witch's have been showing up recently." Okami told him and Maka nodded.

"She's right Soul," Maka told her Weapon. Okami looked over both of the people she had known so well once, they seemed more serious, _the growing danger would change most people... _ But not only that, they seemed even stronger than the last time they had seen each other.

"We have to go." Maka told her and smiled, "maybe we'll see each-other again." She said as she led her partner away down the street. Okami watched them go, until they turned around a corner out of sight. Okami turned and headed back up the street, not paying any attention to where she was going.

"How dare you leave without telling your GOD?!" Okami stopped and sighed, _I really don't want to deal with you..._ Turning she looked up to see Black*Star on top of a building behind her, Tsubaki in hand. She looked at him calmly,

"I don't _have_ to tell you anything." She told him and he glared. _Great, he's going to come at me now..._ And just as she predicted the assassin leaped at her. Her wavelength blade formed in her hand and she brought it up to block Black*Star's attack. "Black*Star, I don't want to fight." She told him as he leaped away.

"Too bad, we already started." He growled back and Tsubaki transformed into her Shuriken Form. Black*Star threw her straight at Okami, her wavelength blade slid through the hole in the middle and she stood there.

"Tsubaki, Skmoke Bomb!" Black*Star ordered.

"Right!" She answered and the area was engulfed in smoke. Okami let the blade disappear and she clasped her hands together in front of her, pressing her chin into them. She quietly waited for any sounds that would indicate where he was, the faint sound of an object passing through the air above her made her open her eyes.

Out of the smoke, Black*Star was coming toward her, she held her ground. The sound of metal hitting flesh sounded and drops of blood hit the ground. The smoke cleared, Okami had her hand held out above her slightly, grasping the the blade of Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe form. Blood welled up around her hand and fell to the ground.

Black*Star looked stunned, "I don't want to fight." She told him again and he drew Tsubaki away, the blade leaving her hand. Tsubaki transformed and looked at her worriedly, Okami shook drops of blood from her hand, letting them litter the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Okami are you ok?" Tsubaki asked her, she looked genuinely worried. _If you had more influence over that idiot Meister of yours..._

"I'll be fine." She told the black-haired weapon, after all, her advanced healing abilities would fix her hand in very little time at all. Black*Star crossed his arms,

"Of course she will, I was going easy on you." He said and smiled widely. Okami sighed inwardly,

"Was there an _actual_ reason you attacked me?" She asked him and he gave her a smug look.

"Kiba told me you had some new powers, I wanted to test them." Black*Star explained.

"That makes _perfect_ sense." She said sarcastically. Tsubaki gave her an apologetic look,

"Sorry." She murmured. Okami gave them a small smile,

"How have you two been since I left?" She asked and Tsubaki shrugged.

"Ok, but I think we could do without the amount of Kishin in the city." Tsubaki admitted and Black*Star let out a little 'hmph'. They talked quietly for a few moments until none of them had anything to say and they went their seperate ways. Okami glanced up at the school that lay at the top of the hill and slowly made her way toward it. _Maybe Sid and Nygus have found something._

She walked slowly through the empty school and headed inside the Death Room. To her surprise it was empty.

"Lord Death?" She said as she stepped up on the platform. Okami stood there for a moment looking around and realized that he was out in the area where all of the crooked crosses, stuck out of the ground. She slowly made her way toward him, stepping around and over the obstacles as she went, until she stood behind him.

"Did Sid and Nygus find Free?" She asked him and he turned around.

"Yes, they found him. They only got a bit of information out of him before he got away. He hinted that Zaava is planning something larger then we were anticipating." He told her, _that doesn't sound good..._

"You don't have any idea what she may mean?" She asked, he shook his head.

"I don't, but there's no doubt that she's planning something big." He replied. Okami narrowed her eyes, _if only we knew what it was. _

_Silvent..._

Okami looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed. Nothing was visible behind them. The words floated away and did not sound again.

"Something wrong?" Lord Death asked.

"No." She replied, her tone even and expression calm.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**DisClaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's**

**Okami's POV**

Okami looked straight at Kiba, trying not to let her frustration with her partner show. "Kiba, I realize we're partners at the moment but that doesn't mean you need to follow me everywhere I go." She said in exasperation.

Kiba nodded, "I know that, I'm just worried that if I let you out of my sight even once, you might take off again." He told her. Okami noticed he looked a bit worried.

"I'm not taking off, your coming _with_ me remember?" She said, trying to stay calm. Reports of two witches in a town close to the border had come up, they needed to see if any information could be learned.

Kiba smiled, _you wouldn't let me go without you..._

"Ok, let's stop bickering and get going." Okami sighed and held out her hand. Kiba transformed, Okami grabbed him and raced out of the town. "It should only take an hour or two." Okami murmured to her Weopan as she reached across the desert toward their destination. Two hours passed and they arrived at the town.

Okami stopped for a minute to catch her breath, before entering the town cautiously. She cast out her senses looking for souls.

"There's no one here." Kiba muttered; their resonance link allowing him to see what she was seeing. Okami nodded and stopped in the middle of a square. _Where are all the townspeople?_ "Okami, watch out!" Kiba shouted at her and she ducked down, a ball of light whizzed over her head and hit the ground, blasting the pavement apart.

She jumped to her feet and whipped around. A tall woman with light blonde hair stood on top of a nearby building, another ball of light in her hand.

"I'm getting tired of fighting all the time." Okami muttered. The witch threw the ball of light and Okami brought Kiba up to block it. As soon as the ball hit Kiba's metal, it exploded, Okami was thrown back, and she heard Kiba gasp in pain. Kiba was knocked from her grasp and she slid back on the pavement. _Probably shouldn't try to block her attacks..._ She sat up and saw the witch throw a ball of light at Kiba, who had changed back into his human form.

Okami scrabbled to her feet and ran toward him. "Kiba!" She yelled and transformed into her staff form. He grabbed her and tried to dodge away as the ball came at him. He managed to move and the attack exploded on the pavement, sending him through the air to land on his back a few feet away.

"Kiba!" Okami gasped, he had managed to hold on to her, and he struggled to sit up. A thin trickle of blood dripped out of his mouth down his chin. The witch sent another ball at them. Kiba wouldn't be able to move in time, but he didn't bring her up to block either.

"Kiba, you have to use me to guard yourself." Okami told him.

"No way, that hurt me, it'll hurt you too." He said.

"If you don't, your dead!" She screamed at him, he reluctantly raised her up and the ball hit her, she gasped in pain as it exploded. It did hurt, but she knew the explosion would also hurt her Meister. Kiba was thrown backwards, his hands let go of her and she transformed , managing to land on her feet. Kiba lay face down on the pavement, Okami narrowed her eyes and her the wavelength blade formed in her hand. Okami lunged toward the witch and leaped on top of the building that she stood on.

The blade cut clean through her body and the purple soul remained,Okami grabbed it and let the blade in her hand dissapear. She leaped off the building toward her Meister and crouched down beside him. She placed a hand on her shoulder and he flinched at her touch.

"Easy, its me" Okami murmured and helped him sit up. He gave her a look somewhere between annoyance and pain, as he brought his hand up to wipe off the blood on his chin.

"Why do we always go after Witch's?" He asked and she smiled. Even after all the damage he just took, he still had the heart to complain. She looked him over and noticed he didnt seem seriuosly hurt, _my blood is helping him heal_. None the less she pressed a finger to his forehead and let some of her energy flow into him. Kiba looked at her with curiosity as she took her finger off his forehead.

"What did you just do?" he asked her.

"I gave you some of my energy, feel any better?" she asked and he nodded, She stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. Okami winced as a sharp needle cut the top of her shoulder. Kiba looked stunned for a moment then he seemed to realize what happened.

"There are _two_ witch's" he growled and Okami turned, another witch stood a few feet behind them. She was skinny with grey shoulder length hair and purple eyes. She wore a grey dress that had needles sticking out all over it, and grey shoes. Okami widened her eyes, she _knew_ this witch!

"Kiba, this one isn't going to be easy." She told him and braced herself for an attack.

"How do you know that?" He asked switching into a defensive position.

"She tried to kill me once." the witch answered his question and he glanced over at Okami.

"Tried?" he said softly and she nodded,

"Tried and _failed_." Okami said, Kiba transformed and she grasped him in her hands. "Her name is Vella, I was hired to assassinate her some time back."

"Assassinate? What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked. Vella raised her hands to waist level, creatures that resembled porcupines rose up out of the ground, they were made of stone. The creatures sent hundreds of needles toward them and Okami managed to dodge most of them and destroy more, but a few sliced her skin.

"Remember that job I told you about?" she asked him, he reamained silent. "I partook in training to become an assassin, I was hired by a company that gave me assignments, _contracts._ The only one I was never able to complete, was the one that sent me out to kill Vella." Okami explained to her weapon as she ran from side to side, dodging flurries of needles.

"Are you telling me you _killed_ people?" Kiba yelled at her in disbelief.

"No, only witch's and _evil_ people." Okami said trying to soothe her partner.

"Were Vex and Shade assasins?" Kiba asked her and she was surprised he had come to that conclusion so quickly.

"Yes." She replied. Vella raised her hands and a long, steel needle formed and suspended in midair. The needle flew at her, headed straight for her heart, Okami placed the end of Kiba's handle on the ground and vaulted over the attack.

"Okami, you cant keep dodging forever, you have to make a move sometime." Kiba pointed out. Okami glared down at his reflection.

"Don't you think I know that?!" She growled. "I have an idea, but our Soul's need to resonate." Okami told him and he nodded back at her.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" They shouted in unison, there souls expanded and cirlced their bodies. Okami sprinted foreward, not even trying to dodge the needles that stuck into her and sliced her skin. She brought her Scythe into the air, her silver wavelength cirling around the blade. She swung down at Vella, before the blade even reached her, Vella seemed to recognize defeat.

"Its too late." She told them. The blade hit its mark and silver light flashed up. The world seemed to explode and Kiba was flung from Okami's grasp, he changed back and landed on his feet as the light faded. He gazed out in horror, where Vella had stood a giant crater was carved into the earth. In the middle floated the purple soul of the witch. Okami was nowhere to be seen.

"Okami!" Kiba called out frantically. He ran out into the crater, _She cant be dead... no..._

"Calm down." A voice muttered behind him and he turned to see Okami pulling out one last needle from her arm. A spot of blood showed, but the wound soon closed up. Okami saw tears well up in his eyes and she looked at him with worry, he stepped toward her and pulled her close. His lips met hers, soft and warm. Okami felt her face grow hot but she didnt pull away. Kiba stepped away slowly, wiping away the tears, blushing a little.

Okami stared at him for a moment, to embarassed to speak. _Did he really... just kiss me?_

"What was that for?" she asked him quietly.

"I thought you were dead." he replied, "I dont know what I would do if you were gone." he admitted, still blushing. Okami knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it. Instead of trying to deal with what just happened she clenched her fist and punched him. He looked at her with a stunned expression on his face and it softened when he realized that she only half-meant it.

_It's too late..._ Vella's words drifted through her mind. Dread swelled up inside her.

"What do you think she meant?" Okami asked quietly and Kiba's eyes widened, he was frightened to think of what those words might have meant. All feelings of happiness and embarassment were replaced with fear. Okami raced away and broke down the door of the nearest intact building she could find, Kiba running after her. Finding a mirror inside the house she quickly traced the numbers 42-42-564 onto the smooth surface.

They waited in silence for someone to answer the call, what they saw sent icy fear through them. Stein seemed to be leaning his weight against the mirror, a large slash in his side was letting blood soak through is clothes, his bloody hand was pressed up against the surface of the mirror. Behined him lay a few people they didn't recognize. "Stein! Whats going on?" Okami asked her old friend in horror.

"Zaava's in the city. Hundreds of Kishin and other witch's are with her." Stein gasped out, his blood-covered hand that was pressed against the mirror began to slide down, leaving a red streak on the surface. Okami felt her blood run cold.

"We're losing."

**Now the time has come for the final battle! YEAH! Hope you liked it :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

**Okami's POV**

_Losing.. No they cant be!_ "Stein! Hold on, we'll get there as fast as we can!" Okami told the man in the mirror frantically. His hand slid farther down the mirror and she could tell he was struggling to stand,

"Hurry.." he managed to say quietly before he fell to the floor and the image in the mirror disappeared.

"Come on Kiba, we have to go!" Okami said and rushed out of the house into the square, Kiba followed her and stopped beside her as they entered the destroyed area around the square.

"It took us two hours to get here, we'll never get there in time!" He said and Okami clapped her hands together, closing her eyes.

"Hold on to me." she growled and he wrapped his arms around her body. Her energy flowed out of her body and wrapped itself around them. She opened her eyes to see the city in front of her.

"How long do you think that took?" Kiba asked, Okami narrowed her eyes. Even from outside the city she could tell alot of the buildings were ruined, and some of them were sending up columns of smoke.

"Too long." She replied and raced toward the city, Kiba managed to match pace and Okami noticed that the outside of the city was irregular, she widened her eyes. "Kiba, there's a barrier around the city!" She said and he nodded, transforming. Okami grasped him in one hand and raced on, she felt their souls resonate higher until Kiba's blade was engulfed in their combined Wavelengths. She swung him out in front of her, feeling the resistance as the blade hit the barrier. As they hit it the barrier shattered, pieces of it falling toward the city harmlessly.

_Hold on..._ They entered the city, souls littered the ground. All around the young Meister's and Weapons were fighting to protect their city and lives. Even without using her soul perception she felt the overwhelming aura of madness all around her. Without stopping, Okami raced forward and leaped into the air, slicing through three Kishin with one blow.

"You still good?" She asked her partner,

"I'm fine." he replied. More Kishin blocked their path, but at the moment she didn't have time to stop. She let more of her energy flow out, and slashed at the air before them. A wave of silver light flew out in front of them, destroying the Kishin in their path. Students, Kishin, and witch's passed by in a blur. She noticed most of the students were fighting Kishin, but a few unlucky ones were fighting witch's. A student fell to the ground and struggled to get back up, he was fighting a witch. Okami turned down the street they were on and leaped onto a building. She ran across the roof until she reached the edge.

"Kiba." She growled and they switched places, Okami transformed into a bow, Kiba jumped off the edge of the building and twisted in mid-air. He sent an arrow that blazed silver, at the witch. Hitting her square in the chest, the arrow exploded, leaving only her soul. As the pair fell toward the ground they switched out again. Okami landed neatly and continued racing on toward the school. More battles raged everywhere she went, she felt pride to see how fiercely the students protected those who could not fight.

Okami sprinted up three steps at a time, until she reached the top. Alot of people were racing inside the school for protection, while wounded were either helped or carried inside. Black*Star and Kid were fighting side by side, keeping the Kishin and Witchs off of the people looking for shelter. But she still didn't stop, she raced right in, dodging and weaving in and out of people toward the Death Room. She flung the door open and ran under the archways, right on to the platform. She let go of Kiba and threw herself down beside Stein.

He lay in a pool of his own blood, Okami gently turned him over and placed both hands on his wound. She calmed herself and focused all of her energy in her hands, letting it flow into Stein's body. Slowly, but surely the wound closed. When she was sure he was healed enough she let her hands drop onto her lap, they were covered in his blood. She gasped for air, all of the energy she used to heal him, slowly returning. She stood up and looked around the room. Kiba was making his way around the platform, dozens of human soul's floated all around them.

She was sure none of them were students or teachers. Footsteps echoed around the room and she saw Marie rush inside. The woman looked completly exhuasted and when her single eye rested on Stein, tears welled up. "Stein!" she gasped and raced over, placing Steins head in her lap.

"He should be fine, where's Lord Death?" Okami asked the sobbing Death Scythe. She shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"I dont know." She admitted and went back to fussing over Stein. Okami nodded at Kiba and he transformed again, Okami ran out of the room. She made her way out of the school, stopping outside the entrance. Kid and Black*Star stood at the top of the stairs, gasping for air. Okami ran up to them,

"Where is Lord Death?" She asked them. Kid glanced over at her,

"I haven't seen him since the start of the battle." Kid told her, Okami narrowed her eyes and was about to take off when Kid stopped her. "We haven't seen Maka or Soul either." he said and Okami felt fear rise up inside of her. She nodded and raced down the steps, slicing through Kishin as she passed. She raced down street after street, killing Kishin and helping the battling students when they needed it. They found no sign of Lord Death or Maka and Soul.

"Genie Hunter!" That was Maka's voice! Okami raced toward the sound an saw the honey-blonde Miester slice the body of a witch in half with the technique she had inherited from her mother. Once the witch was dead, Maka fell to one knee, gasping for air. Okami made her way up to her.

"Are you alright?" Okami asked her and the emerald eyes looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maka replied, and got to her feet. Okami looked around the area, Kishin were still everywhere, soul's lined the streets, and she saw the cat Blair destroy one of the Kishin.

"Tell me you know where Lord Death is." Okami said and Maka shook her head.

"Azusa might know, she's a couple of streets over." Maka said, pointing in the direction she needed to go.

"Azusa is fighting without a Meister?" Okami asked her and Maka nodded. _Damn fool..._ Okami nodded at the young Meister and raced away. When she found Azusa she was behind her fellow Death Scythe Justin, Justin seemed to have just finished off a witch. "Azusa!" Okami called.

Azusa looked over when her name was called, Okami quickly made her way up to her. "Where is Lord Death?" Before she had a chance to answer Justin raised his finger toward the sky. They all looked up, Lord Death was falling from the sky, Spirit in hand. Above the falling Shinigami, a witch hovered in the air.

_Zaava._

**I am going to try to finish this story off with about 30 chapters... but we'll see. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

**Okami's POV**

Lord Death fell toward them and they quickly jumped out of the way, the shinigami hit the ground, sending bits of pavement into the air. He lay still, "Lord Death!" Justin and Azusa yelled in usision, racing toward him. Okami followed, Spirit glowed dimly and changed back into his human form. Justin and Azusa checked over the shinigami while Okami crouched down beside the red-haired Death Scythe. His eyes flickered open and looked up at her, he tried to get up but she pushed him back down.

"Sit still." she growled and Kiba transformed. Okami placed a red-stained hand on Spirit's chest. She let her energy flow into him for afew moments before she stopped and drew it away. Spirit struggled to sit up, and used his hands to support himself.

"What happened?" Okami asked him.

"Lord Death and I had been fighting Zaava since the start of the battle, she did... something. He took most of the blow." Spirit told her and winced in pain.

"Unfortunately I cant put any more energy into healing you or Lord Death." Okami muttered and glanced up at the witch in the sky. _Lord Death cant beat her... Stein's down, Marie doesn't have a Meister then... Spirit is in no condition to fight anymore... Justin doesn't need a meister but even he cant keep fighting forever... and Azusa doesn't have a Meister at all.. she glanced over at Kiba._

_We cant keep fighting forever either... all of the students will end up dying if this goes on for much longer. What are we going to do?_

_'Your end has already been decided'... maybe the old witch was right, maybe this is... the end.._ She clenched her fists. She refused to believe this was the end. Okami stood up and glared up at Zaava._ It has been set..._

"Kiba, your going to help Justin and Azusa get Lord Death and Spirit back to the school." She told her partner. He looked up at her in surprise,

"You sound like your not going to come with us." He said quietly and stood up to face her. Okami shook her head.

"I'm not."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself!"

"Yes, you are." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't help me anymore, _they_ need your help. Get them back to the school, pair up with Asuza if you have too, your soul's flexable enough to do it." Kiba looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"You can't..." he whispered. Okami pulled him closer, and kissed his lips for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, _go_." She ordered and turned away racing down the street, _this is for me to do, it always has been... and I have to do it alone._

**Sorry for Such a short Chapter! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my ownOC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Okami raced away from her partner, she kept going until she found a relatively quiet spot in the hectic city. Leaping to the roof of one of the few intact buildings she stopped. Okami put her hands together and closed her eyes.

_It's up to me now..._ Her energy circled around her body, expanding, growing. She kept this up for what seemed like an eternity. She let the happy memories she had fill her mind and her power grew with each happy thought. _Stein... Maka.. Soul... Kid...Liz..Patti...Tsubaki... Black*Star... Kiba..._

Each name gave her more strength, more _power_. All of her life, she'd struggled, suffered, but now all of that didn't matter. This fight would come down to Okami and Zaava, it was always going to. Her power encircled her body, turning her hair silver, she opened her eyes. _It's time to end this.._

She felt herself lift into the air and she delicately floated to the height at which Zaava was hovering. Zaava looked at her with cold interest, "Okami, how good it is to see you again." Zaava said and drew her tongue over her pointed teeth.

"You will no longer hurt innocent people, you are a plague on this world. Now it's _my_ job to get rid of you." Okami told the witch calmly. Zaava smiled widely,

"You? Even Lord Death cannot kill me, you don't stand a chance." Zaava said in a dangerous tone.

"I _will_ stop you, or die trying."

**Sorry for another short chapter, promise the next few will be longer.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

**Okami's POV**

Zaava's smile faded and she looked at Okami with hatred. The witch lifted a hand and a black shadow shaped like a wolf came flying at her. Okami lifted her hand and used her energy to destroy it before it even reached her. Zaava continued sending the shadow wolves at her, Okami easily used her energy to destroy everyone of them.

Zaava's face was contorted with rage, the witch raised both hands, clapping them together a over her head. "Wolf Devourer." Zaava growled and a huge wolf made of shadows appeared in front of her. It's eyes glowed red and white fangs glistened in the light the moon gave off. The creature raced at her and Okami clasped both of her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes.

An energy shield appeared in front of her and the black wolf was swallowed by it's silver light. Okami lowered her hands, looking at Zaava with calm determination. Zaava narrowed her eyes and showed her sharp teeth. "Looks like I'll have to kill you directly." She snarled.

Okami braced herself, making sure her energy kept her in the air, no matter what the Witch's next move was. "Transform!" Zaava snarled, her nose grew longer, her backed arched, a tail grew, and her legs and arms grew longer, her hands and feet grew claws. Jet black fur covered her body and she hovered in the air, as a wolf.

Zaava rushed at her in the air and managed to slice her claws through Okami's energy shield. Claws tore the flesh on her shoulder and Zaava forced her toward the ground. The pair hit a building, caving the top two floors in. Okami's hardened her energy and pushed Zaava off of her. She got to her feet and jumped back as the wolf came at her again.

She let her wavelength blade form in her hand, bringing it up to defend herself as the witch came at her. Zaava lunged and her fangs clamped around the blade, forcing Okami backward. Okami tried to pry the blade from her jaws but they wouldn't budge._ Damn you..._ Okami let the blade disappear, managing to leap over the creature's back in time to avoid the teeth.

"I don't think so." Zaava snarled and Okami's eyes widened as Zaava's tail swung toward her, she managed to form the energy shield in front of her just in time. The force of the impact on the shield flung her back and she landed awkwardly. Zaava lunged again and Okami used her energy to lift into the air once more.

She sent a ball of compacted energy at the witch, hitting the creature on the back. The ball exploded and she heard Zaava grunt in pain.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba helped Spirit up the last few steps and handed him over to Nygus who came out of the school to meet them. Justin and Azusa carried Lord Death inside the school. Looking up into the sky he saw Okami battling Zaava. All of his friends stood beside him, watching the battle commence. All of the Kishin and Witch's seemed to have stopped for the moment, all eyes were on the battle that was going on above their heads.

Kiba had never seen Okami with so much power before, she looked almost... _godlike_... He winced as his partner was forced to the ground by Zaava. He wanted to help, but he knew he was hopelessly out of his league.

Stein walked up beside them, supported by Marie. Kiba ignored his presence, Okami had landed a hit on the witch. He believed that Okami could beat Zaava, but the _cost_ was what worried him. He remembered how tired she had been when she used her powers back when they were going to Africa, she wouldn't be able to use them for much longer.

_Please come back Okami..._

**Okami's POV**

Okami lifted herself higher into the air and Zaava followed, they fought on. One landing a blow, the other landing another one soon after. Okami's wounds healed fairly quickly, but she was starting to weaken, the extended use of this much energy was taking its toll. Zaava's lips curled to reveal sharp teeth, her black fur was on end.

She had managed to land a few good hits on the witch, but she still fought as if Okami hadn't even touched her. She knew now it was hopeless to think she could ever kill this creature. She glanced down at the ruin of the city and her mind flashed back to the amount of people that had been hurt or lost. She looked the witch straight in the eye, there was no way she would let this monster win.

"What's the matter, my delicious little morsel? Did you finally realize its hope less?" Zaava sneered. Okami glared at her.

"Our fates has been sealed." She told the red-eyed creature. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you win." Zaava seemed to falter,

"What did you say?" She said quietly.

"You heard me, I realize killing you isn't an option. But I _will_ finding another way to stop you."

"You can't!" Zaava yelled at her, the witch seemed to be getting frustrated, and angry.

"You cannot escape your defeat, Zaava." Okami said calmly. The witch looked at her with a furious expression.

"I grow tired of your threats little girl, time to die!" Zaava snarled and dropped her head a little. She breathed in the air deeply and opened her mouth, she howled. But it wasn't an ordinary howl, a blast of magic flew at her. Okami didn't have time to move. But the attack didn't touch her, her energy swallowed the magic blast whole and Okami advanced.

All of the things she had done in her life didn't even compare with what she was about to do. "I can't _kill_ you Zaava," Okami yelled at the witch. "But I'm still going to defeat you!" She yelled and released all of her energy.

**Kiba's POV**

Silver light encased the area round the two people had been fighting a second before, the light expanded, taking the shape of a sphere. The harsh light made him narrow his eyes. The sphere faded, Zaava and Okami were _gone._

"Okami..." Kiba breathed. Down in the city, fighting started to cease, the enemies had noticed the disappearance of Zaava. One by one, they fled the city, before the students of the Acadamy had time to finish them off. Kiba glanced over and noticed Maka had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Okami and Zaava's souls... I can't see them anymore..." Maka whispered.

"I can't see them either." Stein said quietly. _No..._ Kiba's knees buckled and he sank to the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes, _She was gone... But she was never coming back.._

"They can't be gone, can they?" Black*Star whispered, still looking up into the sky.

"They're gone." Kid told the blue-haired boy quietly. Kiba didn't want to believe that Okami was gone, even though he knew she was.

Kiba felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, he numbly looked up to see who it was. Lord Death stood behind him,

"It came at a great cost," Lord Death said quietly. "But she saved us all."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Final chapter guys, I hope you've enjoyed the story! I am planning on starting another story after this one, but when I post that story I don't have a clue. So please do stay posted and give my second story a chance when I get around to posting it, thank you for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

Tears were shed, everyone in the city had something to cry about. Many lives had been lost, the number almost equal to the amount of Kishin and witch's that had been destroyed. None of the students, aside from Okami, had been killed. The teachers and Death Scythes had survived as well, but many of the townspeople had been killed, some of them were never even found. The city was in ruin, Buildings destroyed and burned, very few remained intact.

Funerals were held for days on end, the city was slowly built back up. The group of friends had spent the next few days greiving, Kiba felt as if a part of him had been ripped out. His heart was broken, Okami had been his best friend, Weapon, Mesister... and his first, and _last_ love... He wanted to beleive that what Okami had done was for the best, but he couldnt beleive that to be true. He knew it was selfish to think that way... to wish that Okami was still with him, even if it meant Zaava was alive.

He still had dreams of the kiss she had given him before she raced away to her death. Everytime he thought of her soft warm touch, it filled him up with happiness. But that quickly turned to tears and grief, _she was never coming back..._ Those who had known Okami, had seen her give her life for the city, all thought of her as some sort of hero. "She did what she has always done. Protected the ones she loved." Those were Stein's words on the matter. He knew that his teacher might be feeling more sadness, he had been good friends with OKami, but he hid his feelings for their sake.

A few days after the battle, they boy they had rescued from the witch came up to him. He wore a black short sleeved shirt,a pair of dark jeans, and black shoes. His hair was spiky and light blonde in color, his eyes were bright blue. A small girl wearing a simple short white skirt, blue shoes, and a blue tank top, with long black hair and yellow eyes clung to his arm, looking particularly nervous.

"My name is Ryota, this is Sumiko." he told Kiba, flicking his head at the girl that clung to his arm. "We just wanted to say thanks, we would have been screwed if you hadn't stepped in." Ryota said and gave him a sympathetic look. "And we're sorry about your partner."

"Your welcome.. thanks." Kiba mumbled, Ryota nodded and headed away with his partner. Kiba stared after them for a moment, _at least we managed to do something good together before you left... Okami..._

_The line of the Silvent's had ended._

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I know since its the last one I should probably try to make it longer, but I really don't have any more to say...Anyway, please keep checking to see when my next story gets posted. :)**


End file.
